Lies
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Lucy moves - new school, new people, new life. But with her moving a lot of secrets will be revealed and she has to face a lot of problems. Full Summery inside:) Alternate Universe - USA. Rated M for violence, blood, some swear words and adult themes in later chapters. Main pairing: Nalu, slight Gale
1. Chapter 1 - A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I would I guess I would go to heaven xD

Rated M for a lot of violence, blood, adult themes and swear words :p just to make sure;D

Hope you like it ^^

Takes place in an Alternate Universe

–-

_**Summary:**_

Lucy moves – new school, new people, new life!

Or at least she thought so... But with this 'change' in her life secrets will be revealed and she has to face a lot of problems. Her whole new life turns up-side-down.

She begins a journey to get her life in ease again and has to realize that nothing will be the way it was again.

–-

_Chapter 1 – A new life_

Lucy woke up when her head bumped slightly against the window. Her father didn't had the habit to drive careful. Miranda also didn't pay any attention to the girl in the back who actually wanted to sleep. She had the radio turned on, full power.

Lucy groaned and let herself fall back against her seat. They had been driving for hours now. Lucy was sick of it. She just wanted to arrive at her new 'home'. But moving from the west coast to Mississippi would take a bit.

Sighing the blonde teenager looked out of the window. They now crossed the border to Mississippi. Actually Lucy always loved the states on the east side more than on the west but she grew up in the west. Together with her real mother, Layla, she had a happy life. A life without problems. But now, after her mother died, everything changed.

She hated her father for what he did. And now she had to move with him and his new wife to Oakland in Mississippi. A little town with a few 530 inhabitants. _Great... _The girl thought sighing. The rest of her life would be so boring.

–-o.O.o-

Her father parked the car on their new drive. Their new house wasn't as big as their old one in Oakland but still big. What an ironic thing to say, that they moved from Oakland to Oakland. Her father tried to cheer her up with that but Lucy wasn't a child anymore and her new Oakland was all the way different from her old Oakland.

The town was so small that she guessed at the end of the month she would probably know every single person who lived here. She was happy that the town had a Highschool _and _a College. But that didn't really make it better. When she finished Highschool she would go to a College in New York, if her father accepted that or not didn't matter to her.

The only positive thing with the College here was that there would be probably cute guys. Lucy took her suitcase out of the car and entered the house. It wasn't bad, really. Stairs guided you to the big door and the hall inside was also very big, with already some couches and tables inside. The teen walked up the stairs to the second floor, passing the new living room and bedroom of her father and Miranda. Then she reached her room.

It wasn't really that special. It was big, no question, and had a balcony. The windows were so big that they reached down to the ground. In the center stood her bed from her old home. Lucy fell onto it and sighed heavily and contently. _At least I could take you with me! _ Lucy took a shower in her own bathroom and then dressed. A cute blue dress which reached down to her middle tights. Then she ran downstairs.

–-o.O.o-

''Where do you think you are going Lucy?'' The voice of her father appeared behind her. She groaned in annoyance, knowing very well that she had to help carry all the things from the car into the house.

''Well, since I don't have school for the next days I thought I could explore the town a bit.''

Judo looked at her a bit confused. ''Do you really think you can _explore _here something?''

The girl rolled her eyes. ''Remember that _you _wanted to move here, not _me_!'' She turned on her heel. ''So I will make the best out of this situation and _explore _this town!''

''Lucy!'' But she already left the drive. She wanted to avoid Miranda and walked around the car but it didn't work. ''Going somewhere?''

''None of your business.'' Lucy crossed the street and walked in direction center. ''Don't come back to late! We're eating dinner together, today.'' Lucy sighed again. ''Yes, _mom_.'' And then she turned around a corner.

When she reached a little park she sat down on a bench and let the sun warm up her skin. Actually Lucy loved the silence which lingered in this town. With this little of people there shouldn't be many cars. She scanned the area. On the one side of the street was a little supermarket, she guessed the only one in town. Next to it a bed and breakfast hotel.

When she turned around she saw a gas station, next to it a bar. The street parted at the end of the park, one path following down to the Highschool and College the other one to one of the many Highways. That this little town had a College, Lucy didn't think at first but maybe it was just a little one.

Lucy heard the sound of a ball hitting the ground, often in a specific rhythm. She stood up and followed the sound. Further down in the park was a little basketball field with one basket. There were two boys playing. One with blond and the other one with black hair.

When the one boy wanted to pass the ball to the one with the blond hair it passed him and rolled down the street, coming to a stop in front of Lucy. She gently lifted it off the ground, the boy with the blond hair now standing in front of her. ''Thanks!'' Lucy handed him the ball and smiled bit shyly. She had some problems talking to people she didn't know.

''Are you new here?'' Now the other boy also stood in front of her. ''Or just someone who sleeps here one night and then moves on?'' The guy with the blond hair laughed a bit. ''Excuse my brother... He has no manners.'' Again Lucy only smiled a bit, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

''I am Sting'', the one with the blond hair said. ''And this is my brother Rogue.'' Rogue smiled and nodded his head. ''Nice to meet you, I am Lucy.'' Sting eyes her a bit longer. ''So, Lucy. What are you doing here?'' Lucy unsure of how she should answer fumbled with her dress. ''Could it be that you are the new student here?'' ''Huh, what? You know?'' Now they both laughed. ''Everyone in this town knows.'' Lucy dropped her head a bit. _Great_!

''But why are you not in school today?'' Lucy looked at them a bit confused, they were the same age as her and they ask her why she's not in school when they aren't as well? ''I could ask you the same.'' She snorted back a bit. Sting smirked at that.

''Oh so you are a bit insolent. I like that.'' Lucy blushed, cursing herself for that. ''We are already in College and this College has off today.'' The blond feeling so flushed from that could only breath out a little 'oh'.

Unnoticed to Lucy, Rogue tapped Sting's arm and gestured to him to the other side of the street. Stings face darkened and he nodded. ''Well then Lucy, I guess we will see you again, then!'' They both ran down the street without giving Lucy a chance to answer. _Strange... _

Still a bit away with her mind, Lucy turned around and bumped into a back. ''Oh, I am so-''

''Watch where you're going bitch!'' Lucy stiffened at that. In front of her stood a guy at least two heads bigger than her, piercings all over his face. The girl gulped audible. Shaking she took a step back.

''I... I really am-''

''What was that?'' The guy leaned down to her his eyes piercing into her's.

Lucy was close to tears, never in her life she felt so scared. ''Gajeel!'' The guy turned around immediately. A little girl stood in front of him and tapped her foot impatient on the ground. Lucy was stunned by how strong this little girl stood in front of him. She was even smaller than Lucy.

''I am sorry, did he scared you?'' Now Lucy recognized that the girl stood between her and the man, looking a bit concerned. ''N-No, I am fine.'' Lucy tried to hide her shaking hands behind her back but the girl took them with hers. ''He sometimes forget what effect he has on other people. But he is kind so don't worry. I wouldn't be with him if he would be one of the bad guys.'' The girl winked at Lucy who couldn't believe that this scary guy actually had a girlfriend.

She only nodded. ''My name is Levi. What's yours?''

''Lucy.'' Levi smiled at her. ''Are you also going on the Highschool?'' Lucy nodded, still a bit tensed from Gejeels behavior.

''I will join next Monday when the new year starts. I am still moving.'' Levis eyes went a bit wider. ''So you are the new student! Cool, now I already know you. I bet we will have a lot of fun in school.'' Levis behavior made Lucy feel on ease. This girl was so cheerful and open. Now she kinda was happy about entering their school.

''Well, we have to go now, see you around.'' Levi waved a goodbye Gajeel only nodded. They crossed the street and were out of Lucy's sight.

Lucy startled a bit when she felt something vibrating in her pocket. When she took out her mobile phone she already saw who was calling. ''What?'' She snorted annoyed when she answered the call.

''Where are you? Miranda told you that we wanted to eat dinner together!'' Rolling her eyes Lucy already started walking again. ''Yeah, yeah whatever. I am on my way.'' And she put on. In her rage she just crossed the street not watching if a car was nearing.

To all her bad luck a car came rushing around a corner to fast to stop. Lucy saw the car and already how it would hit her with full force. A hand groped hers and pulled her off the street, backwards into a chest. The girl saw the car rushing past her, her dress and hair swaing in the direction the car left to. With wide eyes she stared at the point she would probably lie right now if the person wouldn't had pulled her off the street. Lucy turned around in shock wanting to see the person who saved her life.

He looked down at her a bit shocked himself. ''You shouldn't just cross a street without looking.'' His voice was calm and he sounded much older than her. Lucy still shook a bit from what happened but nodded and mumbled a little 'thank you'.

The man laughed. ''No problem but take more care the next time!'' He was already running down the street. Lucy actually wanted to ask for his name but he was already out of her reach. _Everyone here is so kind... _

On her way back home she thought a lot about her old life. In Oakland all the people were cold and unfriendly. But here in this little town where everyone knows all the others the people were open hearted and kind. Lucy actually got used to the town after spending only two hours there.

But now she had to get over another thing. The dinner with her father and Miranda. _I wish the car hit me! _

–-

Hehe:)

It's me again. So I actually wanted to finish my other stories before I did this one but I had the storyline so clear and I really wanted to write this now xD

I will finish the other stories but I will concentrate on this one a bit more :3 I always wanted to write an Highschool, College, typical American story for Fairy Tail *_*

Awww I am so excited ^^ I hope you will like this :D

Bye :*


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 2 – The second day_

The sun was so incredible warm that all her tries were to no avail to sleep further. Groaning she threw her blanket away and stood up. Her nightgown was to transparent to go outside like that. Who knows what kind of neighbors she had. Lucy pulled a morning coat over and opened her door to the balcony.

It was nice outside. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and what made her feel at ease the most was that there were no sounds of cars. Of course sometime you heard one car driving down the street but that was all. No traffic jam, no cars horns. It was so quiet and Lucy liked that a lot. She wouldn't admit it, especially not in front of her father or Miranda.

The dinner yesterday was pure torture for Lucy and her father didn't even recognize that. He only payed attention to Miranda. Miranda here, Miranda there, Miranda this and that... Always Miranda. Lucy was so sick of this false bitch. She knew very well that Miranda only married her father because of the money.

Lucy sighed again, enteredher room and closed the door. She heard a cub break and ran downstairs to look what happened. Well, she actually should have stayed in her room.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Miranda half laying, half sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around the waist of her father. _They are making out in the kitchen now... Where am I supposed to eat?! _Lucy mentally slapped them both. When Miranda started to undress her father it was to much.

''O please. Do you have to do this _here_?!'' Both adults froze and Miranda was fast on dressing again. All three red in the face. _A more embarrassing situation doesn't exist... _Lucy thought. _Okay, maybe when he would see me doing that but that's... Oh man what am I thinking about?! _Lucy groaned again in annoyance.

Miranda coughed one time. ''You know, it's rude not to knock...'' Lucy's head snapped into her direction. ''It's rude?! What do you think _you _are doing?'' Lucy walked up to them and bent down to collect the shards from the cub one of them let fall when they were distracted with each other. She threw them in the garbage can and looked at them again.

''Don't you think it's rude to fuck on the kitchen counter where I still want to prepare food?!''

''Lucy!'' Her father was incredible mad at her right now. And the girl gave a damn.

''What?! Do you think I will ever forget that? Every time I stand here now I will see the two of you ripping off your clothes and using this counter like a bed!''

''That's enough!'' Judo wanted to slap her but Miranda held him back.

''No, darling. She is right. Why don't we continue in our room?'' Miranda smiled at him seductively, making Lucy roll her eyes.

''I will leave you alone then...''

Lucy was fast on changing and leaving this house. When she opened the front door she already heard moaning and screaming. Lucy found it disgusting and only hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear that. She went down the street again to the little park, hoping that she could relax a bit.

–-o.O.o-

Levi sat with Gajeel on a bench at the school. ''Hmmm. This is nice.'' Levi sighed after some time. Gajeel had been playing with her hair the whole time and placed little kissed on her head. He hummed an agreement. ''So on Monday Lucy comes to the school, too, right?''

''Yeah. I think she said something like that.''

''She sure was nice.''

Gajeel chuckled a bit. ''What?'' The girl next to him asked laughing. ''Well I am just amazed at how fast you can judge a person if you know her for at least 2 minutes.'' Levi smiled a bit knowing what he wanted to imply. She often said that even after only seeing a person that he or she is defiantly a nice person.

''I am sure this time. This girl will defiantly become our friend.'' Gajeel pulled her in for a long kiss, feeling her relax against him. ''If you say so.''

''Oh and when we see her the next time you apologize, got that?'' Gajeel snorted once.

''But-''

''You will apologize!'' Levi held up her forefinger and looked at him, serious. Gajeel sighed. ''Okay.'' The bell rand and Levi stood up. ''I have to go.'' Gajeel nodded. ''Meeting here, after school?''

''Yeah.'' She gave him one peck on the lips and ran back into the little building which was the Highschool. Gajeel on his own way back to College.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy thought about the man from yesterday. How strong his grip on her was, in a way protective. Like he knew her and didn't want to lose her. And she felt so save against his chest. She wanted to know who he was. Sadly he wore a scarf and a cap so she couldn't see him completely but his eyes... They were so dark and intensive she almost lost herself in them.

She never thought that she actually would show any attraction towards someone like this but now she did, although she didn't know this man. But for some reason she wanted to see him again, to talk to him even if it would only be a 'Hello, how are you doing?' She wanted to hear his voice again. This strong and dark voice.

Lucy leaned back against the bench and watched the clouds pass by. _Maybe he is going to my school... _She banished that thought. He was way to old for Highschool. Hell even for College, although she could call herself lucky if he would go to the College here.

Why was she feeling like that? It made her feel so confused and weak. Being so focused on one man she only met because she was to stupid to look for cars. But it wasn't really bad that she forgot to do so.

With all her thinking she didn't recognize that it was already afternoon. She had nothing to do for the next three days, it was just Thursday. When she left the park she saw Gajeel and Levi on the other side of the street. Levi saw Lucy as well and waved her over.

''Hey, Lucy.''

''Hi, you two.'' Gajeel only nodded but Levi rammed her elbow into his side. ''Hi, Lucy.'' Levi looked at him a bit threatening. He did something Lucy didn't thought he would do even if his girlfriend asked him to. Lucy also could judge people very fast and she knew Gajeel was very proud. ''Well, I am sorry that I called you 'bitch' yesterday.'' Levi nodded satisfied with that and Lucy only smiled. ''It's okay.'' Lucy saw that the two really loved each other only from the way they looked at each other.

''Do you want to walk home with us?'' Lucy was taken back from that question. She knew Levi like for 10 minutes and now she asked that. ''Uhm, I... I don't know if I live in your direction...'' Levi titled her head a bit. ''Oh come on, don't be shy.'' Lucy obvious turning read at that point only nodded and followed the two.

The whole way, Levi and Gajeel where talking about their pans for the weekend. They were meeting a car and diving to Alabama. Lucy had no problem with that she wouldn't even know what she should talk about with the two. ''And what are you doing over the weekend?'' To her surprise it was Gajeel who asked her that. ''Me? Ehm, I don't know yet, maybe packing out the last things and get used to this town and so on...'' Gajeel nodded.

When Lucy stopped they both needed some time to breath again. ''This is where you are living?!'' They both asked in unison and disbelieve. They didn't know Lucy that's true but they never thought that she would be one of those snobs. Although she was such a nice and kind girl. ''How can you live here?'' Levi asked. Lucy feeling now very uncomfortable answered a bit shaking. ''My father works at the National bank of Chicago. I guess he earns a lot of money...''

Levi looked at her. ''You _guess_? But he works in Chicago... Why are you living here?'' Lucy feeling more and more unsure of how she should answer. ''I actually don't know. Under the week he stays in Chicago, he is only here during the weekends. I have no idea why we moved here.''

''Oh...'' Levi said in an understanding way. She knew how it was when the parents weren't around often.

''I, I actually don't care. He could stay in Chicago forever if you ask me...''

''So you don't like your father?'' Gajeel asked curious. Lucy shook her head. ''Not quite.'' Levi sighed. ''Well, this is a surprise at least.'' Lucy looked up at her again. ''It doesn't seem that you are happy with all the money and bling-bling around you. Normal teenager in our age would kill for all the things you have.'' Lucy blinked and then laughed. ''Well I guess I am not normal.''

Levi also laughed. ''That's good. Normal is boring.'' Now Gajeel also chuckled a bit. ''We should be going now.'' Lucy nodded and hugged Levi. She only shook Gajeel's hand, still a bit unsure of how she should act around him. ''Bye. We see you on Monday.''

''Yeah. Have fun on your trip.'' Gajeel and Levi both smiled. ''Thank you!'' Then they vanished in the darkness.

–-

Huiii second chapter^^

I already love this story, okay I know what will happen in the further chapters and I have to admit I am still excited when I write it xD

Hope you also like reading it :3

See ya:*


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day at School

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 3 – First Day at school_

The weekend was over very slow for Lucy. She had to eat all three meals with her father and Miranda. She already hated the weekends now. Her father should really just stay in Chicago and take Miranda with him. How Lucy hated this woman. Normally Lucy isn't the kind of person who would hate someone but this time it was over with her playing nice.

She hated this woman and gave her all evidence she needed to recognize that. But today was a better day. Firstly, her father had to leave early in the morning, secondly Miranda also left for a case she had to give her support to a drug dealing teenager – Lucy secretly was happy about that. Miranda often declared that she found teenager very hard to handle. And thirdly, today was her first day in her new school.

Luckily they had no uniforms. Lucy needed a good 20 minutes to the school. In such a little town it was natural that there were no busses. She was nervous but happy, too. She knew that she would be with Levi and she had the feeling that the others would be also nice.

When she walked through the gate of the school, Levi was already waiting for her. ''Hey Lucy.'' Lucy nodded friendly. ''How was your trip?'' Levi looked at her happy. ''Amazing. It was so nice to just have two days for yourself. Without anyone to tell you what you have to do. Sad that it was only a weekend.'' Lucy smiled in understanding. Levi must be really in love with Gajeel.

''How long are the two of you going out?'' Levi showed her the way to the office so Lucy could get her shedule. ''Since 2 years and 3 months.''

''This long? Wow, I am really happy for the two of you.'' Levi blushed a bit. ''Thank you Lu.'' Lucy blinked.

''Lu?'' Now Levi was embarrassed. ''Sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth.'' Lucy shook her head. ''No, no it's okay. I was just a bit surprised.'' They both laughed a bit. Then they entered the class room. Her first class was math, together with Levi. The class wasn't that big. Maybe 20 people.

Their teacher entered and greeted everyone, introducing Lucy to them and placed her next to Levi. The period was over fast, much to Lucy's surprise. She hated math. Levi took her things from her locker and showed her around a bit. The school had a lot of rooms and it was linked to the College. The buildings shared the library and the cafeteria.

Lucy hoped she wouldn't get lost when Levi didn't had a lesson with her. And after the 5th lesson exactly that happened. Lucy took one wrong corridor. She didn't recognize that herself until she saw the study rooms and that most likely every person she met on the floor was way older than her. She got lost and was in another building. _Great... Now I am in the College. _And she had no ideo how to get back into the Highschool building.

She looked at her clock. The last lesson already started. _What a good impression I make on my first day... _Lucy thought bitterly to herself. She had to ask someone. But no one was on the corridor. Why would they? They all had their own lessons.

Lucy tried to walk back the way she came from but that made it only worse. All the floors looked the same and when she looked out of the window she didn't even saw the Highschool anymore. She was on the complete other side of the building.

She rounded a corner and bumped into someone, falling to the ground and letting her books fall as well. ''Ouch...'' Lucy rubbed her back slightly. ''I am sor- Lucy?'' When she looked up she saw Sting, smiling down a bit at her. ''I thought you still would go to Highschool?'' He offered her a hand which she took with a smile. ''I do. Well I am missing my last period right now but I actually do.'' Sting bent down and picked up her books. ''Thanks.''

''Then what are you doing here?'' Lucy laughed a bit.

''Well, I kinda... got lost.''

''Oh.'' Sting laughed, too.

He actually found her very cute. Only after the few minutes they talked he liked her and now was the perfect chance to show her. He smirked to himself.

''Well, I am free right now. I will show you the shortest way back into the other building.'' Lucy looked up at him. ''Really? Thanks a lot.''

Sting led her down the stairs to the first floor. All the time he held her hand, making Lucy blush a bit. Turning around a corner, then they walked down the corridor and turned around a corner again.

A dead end.

Lucy looked back the corridor. They already past a lot of doors and she thought she saw the headline janitor somewhere. ''Sting what are we doing here?''

Sting smiled over his shoulder. ''It's a shortcut. Don't worry.'' Lucy nodded but still felt uneasy.

Then they turned around a corner and it was over. Sting stopped suddenly and turned around. He forced Lucy back against a wall and hooked his leg between her's. ''S-Sting?'' Said boy had his one hand under her chin and made her look at him. And he saw what he wanted to see. Fear.

Lucy already was shaking. When Stings one hand found it's way under her top Lucy wanted to scream but Sting covered her mouth with his other hand and started to trail kisses down her neck. ''You know that you are driving me crazy? I just met you a few days ago but when I saw you there in the park and then here in the College...'' Lucy's eyes went wide in alarm when his hand left her top and wandered further down between her legs.

Lucy wiggled to free herself, she tried to kick him, to bite him. She wanted to scream. But she could do nothing of that. He had complete control over her. Tears were streaming down her face when he started to bent down and wanted to kiss her. Lucy's mouth was still covered from his hand and she tried to turn her head away. _No... Not my first kiss... Not like this... _

She felt a strong pull and then the hands which felt so uncomfortable on her body left her. Her knees gave in and she felt herself being pulled up from a strong and tender hand. An arm encircled her and pushed her against a body.

She heard a voice. ''Sting. You should search someone else for this shit. If I see you close to her again I will knock the senses out of you, you understand that you sick bastard?!'' Although he used those words and he screamed a bit she recognized that voice.

Sting chuckled. ''Sure _Dragneel_.'' Then he left.

The man felt the girl at his side slip further down to the ground and bent down with her. ''Hey, are you alright?'' Lucy felt her voice give in and only nodded. Her tears still didn't stop. She found it quite embarrassing that this guy had to save her again, especially from such a situation.

''This bastard. He always does this to new students or people who accidentally enter the College building.'' Lucy only nodded again. She was still gripping the T-Shirt from her savior. When she recognized what she was doing she pulled her little hands back fast and wiped her tears.

''Thanks... For saving me again.'' She felt him shift slightly and then his arms were completely around her waist and he stood up pulling her with him. ''No problem. Can you stand?'' He let go of her to see if she was able to stand. Lucy stumbled a bit and was still shaking, but she was fine.

''What's your name?''

''Lucy... Yours?'' The man smiled down at her. ''Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.''

Now she knew his name. And man did he looked good. He still wore the scarf but this time no cap. What made her startled a bit was the color of his hair. Pink. Which guy had pink hair?

She smiled a bit. _So he is going to College... _When she looked at him a bit longer she had to admit that he didn't really look that much older than her.

Maybe she thought that because she couldn't see his face clearly the last time. But his eyes, she saw his eyes and she was sure as hell that those were the same eyes which stared down at her, right now and the last time. And they were beautiful. ''You have lovely eyes.''

Natsu blinked and when realization hit her Lucy got a color beyond red and hid her face in her books which she picked up fast after she said that. Natsu coughed one time. ''Uhm, thank you.'' And then he laughed a bit nervously. Lucy tried to save it but made it worse. ''I-I mean beautiful eyes.''

And then she slapped herself in her head and squeezed her eyes. ''Nice eyes, you have nice eyes.'' He still only looked at her with a little grin.

''J-Just forget it.'' And she passed him. To her surprise he held her back and caught her wrist turning her back. ''You still don't know the way back, do you?'' Lucy sighed and looked down. ''No...''

''Come on I'll show you.'' And when he felt Lucy resisting a bit he knew why.

''Okay. I know you would love to be alone right now but I am not sure if Sting will really listen to me anymore...'' At the mentioning of Sting Lucy started shaking a bit again.

Natsu took her hand and just pulled her along and she actually didn't felt unsure. She felt kind of safe with him. He showed her the way back to the little door which connected both buildings. When they reached the door Levi already stood there.

''Lucy! I was so worried. I should have showed you around better. I am so sorry. I kinda knew that you-'' But she stopped when she recognized who stood behind Lucy. A bit nervous she took Lucy's hand and dragged her away. ''Levi?''

''Let's get away from here.'' Lucy looked back and saw Natsu looking at them like he knew why Levi dragged her away. Lucy waved a little 'bye' and was surprised to get also a little waving.

When the two girls stopped Levi turned around. ''Levi, what was that about I still wanted to-''

''What happened. Why did you came back with Natsu?'' Lucy smiled a bit. ''So you know him. That's great. He kinda saved my life and I wanted to-''

''No listen Lucy. Natsu isn't the kind of person who just _saves_ lifes. He always wants something for it and he is as sure no one who would change his habits.'' The blonde girl looked at her friend in disbelieve. ''But Levi, he is really a nice person.''

''No. Uh-uh. Don't use nice to describe Natsu. He is everything but nice. Please Lucy. He is not the right company for you. Keep away from him.''

''Levi... I, I don't know why but I wanted to meet him after what happened Wednesday. He _saved _me. And right now he saved me again from Sting who tried to-'' ''Wait. You also met Sting?'' Levi looked at her friend shocked when she nodded. ''Lucy!'' Levi gripped her shoulders. ''You already made contact with the wrong people. Please, please keep distance to them. It's for your own good.''

''Levi. I don't know why you make such a fuss about all of this.'' It wasn't that Lucy was mad at Levi. She just moved here and had no idea about all the people here, Levi seemed to have. ''Listen Lucy. Natsu and his 'gang' are dealers. They are dealing with alcohol, drugs and weapons. It's a dangerous thing to do and once during a deal which went horrible wrong... They... They killed two people.''

–-

Muhahahahaha xD

I am so bad :D

No so you will find out more about this case but for now you know who Lucy saved in the first chapter, like it wasn't obvious ^^

Hope you go on reading.

See ya :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 4 - Thinking_

_They killed two people. _Levi's words still echoed in Lucy's head. She couldn't believe it. Natsu is supposed to be a drug dealer? She didn't imagine how he saved her twice and how kind he was back in College.

It was just ridiculous to think that he was one of those guys. Frustrated she turned around in her bead. Her phone rand and she lazily picked it up. ''Hello...'' Her voice sounded tired, annoyed and frustrated. ''Hey, Lucy? Is that you?''

''Oh hey Levi, what's up?'' She heard Levi talk to someone else and then she answered her question. ''What's up? Are you serious? You haven't been in school for three days now.'' That was true. On Monday after Lei told her everything about Natsu she didn't feel so well and went home.

Since she was alone the whole week she decided to just stay home. ''Are you sick?'' Lucy coughed one time to clear her throat, her voice sounding shore because she hadn't talked for three days.

''Yeah, kind of. I am sick of thinking! You know what I have been doing these three days? Thinking. I didn't even eat something!'' Levi sounded worried at the end of the line. ''Lucy, I am sorry but I needed to tell you.''

Sighing Lucy turned on her back and stared at her ceiling. ''Yeah I know but still. It is just unthinkable.'' Levi also sighed.

''Look, you should keep away from those guys. They are no good. They only cause trouble. And-''

''How come they are still on College when they killed someone?'' Levi made a pause.

''Listen Lucy, this town seems nice at the first sight but I can tell, here is nothing like it seems. No teacher knows. Only all student, or at least most of them. The teacher have got a certain talent to ignore those matters.''

''But why doesn't anyone tell the teachers.'' Levi didn't answer for a bit, Lucy giving her time. She though that it must be hard. She had been on that school for three years now and it seemed to concern everyone there. ''They would also kill you if you would say something.'' Lucy gulped one time still not believing that the kind Natsu she met could really kill someone. But then she remembered that Levi said he and his 'gang'. So it didn't really had to be that Natsu himelf killed someone.

''Levi, you said that Natsu had a gang. Who is in there?''

''Well, the gang itself doesn't exist anymore. It ad been Natsu and Sting as the leaders and the rest was Rogue, Erza, Gray and Jellal.'' Lucy making a sound of disbelieve because she actually didn't thought that Natsu and Sting did something together after what happened yesterday. She remembered how he said that he didn't know if Sting would listen to him _anymore_. This word bothered her. Like Sting did listen to Natsu for a time being.

Lucy groaned again in confusion. ''Levi. I hate this!'' Levi sighed heavily. ''I know. Everyone does who finds out.'' Lucy heard the bell rang in the background.

''I have to go. Are you coming to school tomorrow?''

''Nah, I don't think so.'' Levi giggled a bit. ''Okay, I will tell the teachers that you are sick.'' Lucy laughed. ''Oh, hell I am!''

''Bye.'' She heard Levi also laugh. ''Bye.''

–-o.O.o-

Lucy left her room, getting hungry. She startled a bit when she entered the kitchen and saw Miranda sitting there drinking a coffee. ''I thought you were in Alabama.'' Miranda looked up and then at the clock. ''I though you were in school.''

''Funny.'' Lucy said sarcastically and went to the kitchen counter to prepare a tea. ''I'm sick.''

''Oh I knew that already.'' Now Lucy titled her head in Miranda's direction grimacing. ''The case I had to take turn in is over, I won, obviously.'' _Of course... _Lucy thought.

''Should I make you something, a tea, a soup or maybe we watch a movie and I order pizza.'' Lucy stilled looked at her in disbelieve. Was she serious?

Lucy coughed a bit. ''Ehm. I think I'll pass.'' Now Miranda looked at her. ''Why? Don't you want to spend a bit time with me?'' Lucy shook her head, impressed that Miranda could really mean what she said, that she maybe really wanted to spend time with her. But it was Miranda who was sitting there. _No way! _Lucy smiled a bit when she shook her head at what she just thought.

''I'd rather die than spend one more minute with you in the same room.'' Miranda letting her spoon fall to the table.

''You don't have to pretend Miranda, my dad isn't here. Let's get this straight. I don't like you and you don't like me. End of story.'' Lucy took her cup of tea and left. ''I'm going back into my room.''

–-o.O.o-

On her balcony she watched birds flying by. She kind of always wanted to fly as well. Being free and having no duties. She remembered that she always drove to the ocean with her mother. There they were free, her mother as well. Lucy knew that the relationship between them wasn't the best and if her mother wouldn't have died they would have broken up. But then Lucy would defiantly live with her mother right now.

School did end now and she already saw the first students pass her house with their bikes or cars. She wondered if she should go back to school tomorrow. She had been missing for three days now and she actually was just skipping class. She was fine but her head made her go insane. All these questions she had.

''Ohhh, this is so frustrating!'' Lucy screamed a bit to loud. The people from the street looked up at her and scrutinized her like she was stupid. Luckily her balcony was on the right side of the house so not everybody heard her. She hid herself in her chair, her whole face red.

How she hated it, to know one thing but no details which would help her to understand it better. And she was so curious. She always wanted to know everything. Lucy couldn't keep up with this any longer. She entered her room, took a shower, dressed and left the house.

On her way down the street she passed a strange group. A girl with long, red hair, a boy, muscular and a bit taller than the girl. Next to them stood another boy with blue hair, behind him two girls, one a bit younger and the other one as old as the others.

When Lucy went pass them they gave her strange looks and whispered something she couldn't understand. Anyway, Lucy went down further the street until she eventually reached the school.

She actually wanted to go here but now that she was she just wanted to run away.

In the gate were standing Rogue and Sting. When Sting recognized Lucy he gave her one of his 'sexy' smiles, waved Rogue goodbye and walked up to her. She was already on her tracks to run away but Sting caught her wrist. ''Hey, Lucy.''

Lucy tensed up when he leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear. ''You know. I was a bit fast yesterday but if you want to we can continue. I know a place where defiantly no one will-''

She slapped him. There were a lot of people and all knew what was going on but there really wasn't anybody who helped Lucy. So the story really was true. If you do something what will make them mad you're done for.

Lucy tried to get out his death grip but he only tightened his hand on her. ''You shouldn't have done that.'' He pulled her in, his hands already everywhere on her body, his lips on her neck, his tongue on her skin. ''Let me go!'' She squealed. He chuckled against her skin making her shiver even more.

Her tears already left her eyes again. She was so damn vulnerable if it was about those things.

There was loud squeaking from a car which stopped in a second from a high speed. It stopped right next to them, Sting cursing slightly and letting go of Lucy. Natsu left the car furious, anger the only thing in his eyes. He came walking up to them pulling Lucy away from Sting and pushing her behind him. ''Get in the car.''

She had heard him talking serious yesterday, but this right now was different. She obeyed and opened the door to the passenger seat. When she wanted to get in she heard Natsu scream at Sting and how he started to punch him. Sting didn't make any institution to just let Natsu punch him and started to defend himself.

They were on the same level. They had the same height, the same amount of muscles. Natsu landed a punch right in Sting's face, making him stumble back. He spit out blood. ''I told you to stay away from her!''

''Tch.'' Sting launched for Natsu again. ''Like it would be your business!'' He knocked him to the ground landing on top of him.

Natsu pulled his knees up and pushed Sting off him, turning over his back he stood again. He wanted to go for him again but felt a shaking hand on his shoulder. ''Stop it, please.'' Lucy was so incredible nervous and scared. She never had been this close to a brawl before, more of that _she _has never been the reason for one.

''_Please!_'' Her tears had no end. Natsu looked back at Sting who was still wiping the blood from his face. The teen sighed one time. He pushed his body against Lucy's and forced her back to the car, where he let her get in and closed the door.

He looked one more time at Sting. ''You better not touch her again!'' Sting only snorted at that and left. Natsu got to the driver side and got in. He started the car and they left the drive with squeaking tires.

''Why did you come here when you are ill?'' Lucy looked at him, confused. How did he know that she was ill? ''I...'' She didn't knew what to say. What should she say? That she went to school because she wanted to see him and talk with him about the past he has. She barely knew him but she was so incredible attracted to him already... Lucy never felt like this even once in her life. ''Erza told me that she saw you walking in the direction of the school and I knew Sting was still there.''

''So that's why you came?'' He only nodded. ''Why?'' Now he looked at her. ''What?''

''Why did you came to school like that without knowing for sure that I was there and Sting tried something again?'' His grip around the steering wheel tightened and his expression hardened. ''Would it be better if I didn't showed up?''

Lucy shivering at the thought. No one would have helped her. She was grateful, really. But it was still strange. ''No! Of course not. I was just wondering why you are always there when I need help...'' She looked out of the window when they past the park.

Natsu smiled a bit at that sentence. He actually didn't know himself but it seemed that he just needed to be there when she needed help. ''Is this your own car?'' ''Yup.''

''And where are you taking me now?'' He watched her from the corner of his eyes. ''To your house.'' Lucy tensed up. ''You know where I live?''

''Yes.'' The indifference how he said that took her back.

''How?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Does it matter? I'll make sure that you get home safe so don't complain.''

Lucy pouted. ''I am not complaining.'' She mumbled under her breath.

When he stopped the car, Lucy wanted to get out of it as fast as possible. Natsu held her back. ''You are ready tomorrow morning at half past 7, got that? I'll wait here.'' ''What?'' Lucy's eyes showed confusion and disbelieve. _Does he really plan on taking me to school tomorrow? _

He sighed and let go of her. ''Just be ready in time.'' He closed the door and the car raced away.

Lucy still stood there like frozen. What did all that meant?


	5. Chapter 5 - Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 5 - Caring_

Natsu woke up this morning, kind of feeling happy. It was the fist time since a longer period that he actually felt happy.

He walked into the little kitchen and prepared a coffee. He lived alone. His mother gave him away after he was born and he never met his father. After 17 years of being given from one family to another he ran away from his 'homes' and for 2 years he lived alone.

He took a look on his clock. 20 minutes past 7. He knew Lucy wasn't ready in time. But he still wanted to be in time. He got dressed and took his keys. Natsu actually didn't lived that far away from Lucy, just further up the street. But she didn't had to know that already.

Half past 7 and he parked at the street, next to Lucy's home. She wasn't there just like he already thought. But to his surprise the door to her house opened. Natsu opened the window from the passenger seat and focused on Lucy and the man who tried to talk to her. But Lucy seemed to not have the intention of listening to him.

''I can't believe you kept it a secret from me! Don't you think I have a right to know?!''

''Please, Lucy. Come back inside, I will explain it to you!'' The man plead.

''No! I have to go to school!''

Lucy ran down the drive and ripped open the door of Natsu's car. She saw her father running after her. Fast she fasten her seat belt, slammed the door shut and looked at Natsu who looked at her confused.

''Drive!'' She almost screamed in his face and he did what she said. The most likely first time in his life he listened to someone else. Lucy looked back at her house when Natsu left the place he stood and how her father screamed something with an angry face.

Annoyed she fell back against her seat.

''Uhm. Should I ask or just drive you to school?''

''Shut up!''

Natsu looked back at the street and mumbled an 'okay'. Lucy was irritated and when Natsu learned one thing in his fucked up life than that you should never annoy an irritated woman.

''My father is just the worst!'' After some time Lucy decided to talk. ''Ahhhh. He's driving me crazy!'' Frustrated Lucy pulled at her hair, almost pulling some strands off. Natsu gently took her hand away from her head before she would hurt herself. He gave her a little pendant. ''Not your hair. If you want to break something, break that.'' Lucy looked at the pendant. It was a flower, with a ribbon around it's stem.

''It's beautiful. Where do you got that from.'' Natsu's expression hardened again and Lucy regretted asking. ''You don't have to tell if you-''

''My mother gave it to me.'' Lucy looked shocked at him. ''How could I break something precious to you?! Then I'd rather rip off my hair.''

''It's not precious to me. And I like your hair, so stop it!'' He already had his one hand around her wrist again. ''Both hands on the steering wheel!'' Natsu rolled his eyes but did as she said. The blonde watched the pendant a bit longer. ''How can something from your mother not be precious to you?''

It wasn't really a question, more something of a reproach. Natsu let it slip and shrugged it off. ''So... Why is your father driving you crazy?'' The boy leaned his head against the headrest and looked at her.

Natsu's driving habits making her nervous. He always let one hand drop to the side, or he didn't looked at the street in front of him. She felt safe when he was protecting her but driving with him was another thing.

She reached up to his face and turned his head so he was looking straight at the street in front of him, not realizing the smirk he had. ''My father got all of his accounts covered and it seems that he can't pay all the bills which came in this month.'' Natsu listened to her carefully not really understanding what the big deal was. ''So what's the problem with that? It is not your concern, right?''

Again Lucy laughed a bit. ''Of course it is not. But if I wouldn't have opened the letters today where was written that he still has to pay those bills I wouldn't even have found out. You think this idiot would tell me?!''

''Ah.'' Now he understood. She was angry because her father tried to keep it a secret. ''You know I don't expect him to tell me everything what happens in his life. But something like that I'd like to know!''

Lucy still played a bit with the pendant Natsu gave her earlier. ''I am his only daughter. I have a right to know if he is broke!'' Natsu eyed her a bit. How she fumbled with her clothes, how her expression changed, from angry to annoyed. But she still was treating this stupid pandent with such love it kind of made Natsu sick.

He took the pendant away from her hand a bit harshly. ''Hey!'' Lucy wanted to protest but then she saw the pissed expression Natsu wore and decided to let it slip.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu parked the car, Lucy still annoyed from the discussion with her father in the morning.

''How long do you have school today?'' Lucy rolled her eyes. ''Not as long as you. Please Natsu, I am 17. I think I can walk home alone.'' He snorted at her not satisfied with her answer. He knew better than her that Sting just waited that he left her alone again.

''Then I just bring you home during my break.''

''Natsu, if you do that you will come back to late for our next period.'' Natsu shook his head. She didn't knew his driving habits. When he drove alone, speed minimums didn't exist.

''Nah, I will make that.'' Sighing Lucy took her beg. ''I guess you won't accept a 'no'.'' He grinned at her. ''Not really.'' Lucy wanted to suppress her smile but she couldn't. ''Okay. Later.'' She closed the door behind her and walked over to the Highschool.

Natsu watched her until she disappeared behind the doors. He took the pendant out of his pocket and tenderly ran his finger tips over it. Only seeing how Lucy's small fingers ran over the metal. Why did she had such an effect on him?

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy!'' Levi came running up to her and hugged her. ''I am so glad that you are okay again.''

''Levi... I never really was ill...'' Levi nodded but smiled at her. ''I know. But the fact that you are here shows that you stopped thinking about _those _matters.'' She winked at her. Lucy was sure now that Levi didn't see Natsu taking her to school, if she did she wouldn't talk to her like this now.

Lucy smiled a bit. ''Could say I have got other problems now...'' Now Levis voice sounded worried. ''Why, what happened?'' Sighing Lucy opened her locker and took out her books. ''My father happened.''

''Oh.'' Levi said unsure of how to talk with her about it. They didn't really knew each other very long but she liked Lucy a lot. ''Wanna talk about it after school?''

''Su-''

Lucy shut her mouth before Levi could hear her answer. ''I have to get home fast today. Because of my father.'' Lucy rolled her eyes, acting that she was annoyed about it. She already lied now to Levi. But she didn't really had a choice now had she? She knew Levi would never accept that Lucy was getting friendly with Natsu. ''Oh that's okay. Don't get it worse than it already is, right?'' Lucy only nodded.

–-o.O.o-

''Sting is such a sick son of a bitch.'' Natsu heard Gray curse, Erza nodding in agreement, after he told them both what Sting wanted to do to Lucy.

''So I was right when I saw her yesterday. That it was the girl you told us about.'' Natsu only nodded. ''It seems that Sting feels utterly attracted to her for some reason.''

''Maybe he met her before and they are friends.'' Erza thought to herself. ''I don't think so Erza. She didn't really seem to be that close to him.''

They sat on the roof of the College building, skipping class like always. ''I'm worried about her.'' Erza and Gray both followed Natsu's gaze down to the campus where Lucy sat chatting with Levi and three other girls. ''I don't think Sting will leave her alone for now.''

''This is surprising.'' Natsu looked at Gray. ''I mean, that you care about someone except of yourself.'' Natsu growled lowly. ''Don't come with this shit now, I care about the two of you as well!'' Erza laughed a bit. ''I think Gray meant that you care about someone you barely know.''

Natsu sighed audible to the two. ''I don't know what it is myself. But I won't let Sting get close to her again. He has already done to much...'' Erza smiled. She found that it would be good for Natsu to open up to someone else than her or Gray after everything what happened. ''What are you planning?''

''I'll start with taking her to school and bring her home everyday.'' Gray nodded. ''You know, if you need help you can always ask us.''

''Yeah, yeah, I know.''

Natsu hated it sometimes to admit that he needed help.

They sat there chatting a bit longer, not recognizing that someone stood behind the corner of the second roof, listening to their conversation the whole time.

_Gehe... I know someone who might be interested in this._

–-o.O.o-

''She's doing _what_?!'' Levi almost screamed her voice out when Gajeel told her what he overheard on the roof. ''Psst. Or someone will hear us.'' The little girl still had to gather everything she just got to know.

''So Sting tried to, well, _rape _her and Natsu got between them...?'' Gajeel only nodded. ''Okay. Well that's nice of him. _But _he picks her up, brings her to school and back home?'' Again Gajeel nodded.

Levi found it unbelievable. Especially because Lucy didn't tell her. ''But... She would have told me...'' She heard her boyfriend chuckle a bit. ''Are you sure. You made it very clear that you didn't wanted her to get closer to him.''

That was true. And Levi was still worried although Natsu was _protecting _her. Something bothered her. Maybe Natsu's past. Maybe that Sting already tried to do those things to Lucy. She just couldn't see through it.

''I will talk to her.''

''Wait, Levi.''

''What?''

''I don't think that's a good idea.''

''Why, Lucy is my friend...'' Only at the words Levi felt it was wrong to say it like this. Obviously they only knew each other for two days but Levi warned Lucy. And still it seemed that she wanted to get involved with Natsu. Sighing she gave in.

''Fine. I'll wait a bit. But if she still doesn't tell me until tomorrow it I will talk to her.''

''Okay.'' Gajeel said during he pulled her into his arms. ''It's gonna be okay. I am sure Natsu will take care of her for now.''

Levi nodded weakly. ''I know. But I just don't want her to get hurt.''

''I know.''

–-o.O.o-

Lucy's last lesson ended. She was fast on putting her things in her locker and walk up to Natsu's car when someone held her back.

''You are Lucy, right?'' Said girl only nodded. ''Levi is almost only talking about you.'' The other girl said. ''Oh.'' Lucy blushed a bit. She didn't knew that Levi already liked her that much.

''My name's Lisanna.'' She stretched out her hand and Lucy gently took it. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Well, see you around.'' Lucy said and walked past her when she saw Natsu waiting at the car. ''Yeah.'' Lisanna said. She turned around and saw Lucy walking straight up at Natsu who opened the door for her and let her get in.

It kind of bothered her. _Since when does Natsu get along so good with other people except of Erza and Gray? _

Lucy fasten her seat belt and waited for Natsu to also get in the car. It took him very long. Lucy looked out of the window and saw Sting leaning at a tree, a smirk on his face.

She knew Natsu was watching him and would love to just knock everything out of him what was left inside him. But she didn't wanted to see that.

''_Natsu!_ Get in the car _now_!'' It was stern, just like she wanted it. He leaned down and looked at her, amusement in his eyes. ''Seriously?'' Lucy hid her face in her bag, obvious to the stupid thought she had. Like she could give Natsu a command.

Still he sat down, laughing, but he listened to her. ''If you have to settle something with him, do it when I am not around. I hate violence.'' Now the laughing died down and Lucy cursed herself again for saying something so stupid.

''He won't leave you alone now.''

''Huh? What?'' Lucy clearly showed her confusion. ''Sting, he won't stay away from you.'' Lucy groaned, trying to sound annoyed and not scared.

Natsu heard the difference but didn't wanted to make her feel more uncomfortable. He started the car and left the school drive. ''I have got other things on my mind right now.''

''Your father?'' Lucy only nodded.

''I don't know how I should handle this right now.'' She had a distant look in her eyes. ''I never had a good relationship with my father. But that it was this bad I actually didn't think.'' Natsu didn't quite know how _he _should handle all of this. Normally he didn't interact with other people. In College he was famous for his cold and not caring nature.

But he couldn't turn her down. The reason, unknown to him. She just had something which made it hard for him to leave her alone. He actually didn't think that he would ever feel like that again after everything that happened in his life.

''Natsu?''

''Yeah?'' Lucy fumbled again with her clothes, a sign that she was nervous. ''C-Can I ask you something?'' Natsu nodded, he himself a bit nervous. Her behavior right now showed him that this conversation could end bad for both of them.

''What past do you have got with Sting?''

He had a mere presentiment that she would ask that but he wasn't prepared for that. He gripped the steering wheel harder, hitting the gas pedal harder until they passed Lucy's house. He didn't stop though, getting faster with every second. ''Natsu?''

But he didn't answer. He just looked straight forward a hard expression on his face. Lucy saw the sign with the inscription of the town's name. And then they were driving into a forest.

–-

Huiii :3

What's going on now? :o

Hehe only I now xD

Hope you like it so far :3


	6. Chapter 6 - Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 6 – Past and Present_

The car was so fast that Lucy really thought they would fall out of the bend.

''Natsu! Not so fast!'' But he did nothing to lessen their speed. They had been driving now for at least 30 minutes at full throttle. Lucy saw a warning sign for a nature reserve. The next filter lane led into the forest. Even now Natsu didn't stopped.

Lucy getting nervous all the more. ''Natsu where are you taking me?'' Her voice was shaking. In the next moment Natsu did an emergency stop, making Lucy's seat belt press into her throat and chest. He turned off the car and left it. ''Get out!''

His voice send shivers down her spine. She heard him scream already and it scared her but this... He sounded so threatening. ''Nat-''

''I said, get out of the car!'' Her door had been opened and Natsu undid her seat belt. He pulled her out of the car roughly, locking it after he closed her door again.

He still held her upper arm and it hurt. Lucy was so scared she already cried again. She never thought Natsu would get violent with her but the way he held her and the way he dragged her further into the forest... It scared the shit out of her.

''Natsu, please. You're hurting me!'' But the boy didn't seem to care. They arrived at a little clearing where Natsu pulled her forward and let go of her. Lucy stumbled a few meters, trying to catch her balance.

Her tears had no end. She wanted to run away, somewhere, she didn't car where but she wanted away from here, from _him_. He held her back again, holding her at both her shoulders and faced her. His face wore a different expression after he faced her tearful eyes. His grip on her loosened a bit. ''You want to know what happened right?''

Lucy's eyes focused on him and she saw his old expression he always had the two days she saw him. ''And you couldn't have just told me that in the car?!'' Lucy wriggled out of his grip. ''Natsu! You can't just do that... You can't just...'' She broke down, hugging herself on the ground.

Never in her life she had been this scared. She saw a lot of movies where those things happened and she always sat there and thought 'those things only happen in movies, not in real life'. Oh how wrong she was. ''You can't scare me like that...'' She more whispered it to herself.

She didn't expect him to apologize, but she wanted to know why he had to drag her out of here... She looked around, Natsu giving her all the time she needed to calm down.

He knew he scared her, and deep inside he knew he should do something to calm her down. But he couldn't.

''How much do you know?'' Lucy looked up at him. ''About what?'' He rolled his eyes, like it wouldn't be obvious. ''About... _My _past.''

Lucy took one deep breath not knowing how to tell him what Levi told her.

''I don't know if it is the past or still the present but I know that you had contact with alcohol, drugs and weapons...'' Natsu scrutinized her a bit, seeing that this topic was hard for her to talk about. He decided to sit down in front of her, cross legged. ''Okay, listen. I don't know who told you but I will tell you everything I know. If you believe it or not is up to you.''

Lucy nodded. Both scared and curious about Natu's story. ''My mother had to give me away after my birth, I never met her. From that day on I wandered from one family to another.'' He looked a bit away from her, not being able to keep eye contact. Until now he never told anybody his whole story. And especially not someone he met a few days ago.

''I had so many different parents that I never learned to really feel. I was always alone, never really having someone I could open up to.'' Lucy felt her heart constricting by the pain Natsu must have felt over all these years. ''The first time I drank alcohol was in Junior High when a friend and I were out late. I know maybe it is late for what you think now, but it wasn't just a bit. The police caught us and our parents had to pick us up. After that my family changed again and well you can say that from that moment my life went further down.''

Natsu stopped talking for a while. Lucy unsure if she should really ask but she did. ''What happened then?''

''Well I started drinking more and often and one night on a party I took drugs. And then I was to involved in everything... I couldn't get out of it anymore.''

He looked at Lucy to see something in her expression he didn't think he would see. He saw understanding and sadness. She felt for him. She felt his pain. He didn't know why but it made him feel warm and a little smile tugged at his lips.

''Anyway. In Highschool I met Erza and Gray and they had the same problem. We were dealing under Jellal's order, he was one of the oldest on the Highschool. In our little group were Gray, Erza, Rogue, Sting and me.'' Lucy looked up at him again after he mentioned Sting's name.

''So that's why...'' Natsu only nodded.

''We were friends and dealt together. But one day everything changed. We had a big deal. It was all set, the location, the stuff. Everything was prepared. But it went horribly wrong.'' _Just like Levi said... _Lucy thought a bit scared. ''It happened here.'' Now it made sense that he dragged her out of here just to tell her.

''What _exactly _happened?'' Natsu sighed heavily, thinking about if he should really tell her. Lucy was from a higher standard she never had contact with drugs or weapons or _death_ in that way. ''Do you really want to know?'' Lucy looked at him a bit confused. ''What? You think I would tell someone?''

''No, no! Of course not... But it is just that it could be a bit hard for you...'' Lucy only nodded. ''If you think I couldn't handle death you're wrong. My mom died half a year ago. I think I will survive this.'' Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't knew that she didn't had a mom anymore. ''I'm sorry.''

The girl smiled a bit at him. ''So?''

''Well, it's like always I guess. Sting and I were supposed to do this deal. And... we had a fight a few hours before. A stupid reason like all the time. So we drove separated to this place.'' Lucy listened to him knowing it must be hard to talk about it. ''Well, Sting had the stuff and it seemed he took a bit of it after our fight.''

Natsu took a break again. It seemed like memories of that day popped up in his mind. ''This stupid idiot. We always had guns with us when we had a deal. I arrived here later than Sting. And in those 10 minutes he killed those two guys.'' Lucy startled up after Natsu said it. Sting killed them. Yes, she knew Natsu only two days but she believed him it didn't seemed to her that Natsu would lie about something like that.

''You know... I arrived here, seeing two dead people and Sting with a gun in his hands. He looked so furious. I still don't know what exactly happened. He never told me up until now. But I helped him letting the bodies disappear. I know I should have done something. Calling the police or stuff like that. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. And all of this just happened because we had this stupid fight.''

Lucy could her all the frustration and hatred in his voice. Natsu hated himself for that incident. He blamed himself. ''Did you stopped after it?''

Natsu nodded, hiding his face. He didn't wanted to show her how weak he was. ''I actually wanted to stop earlier but never could. We went to Jellal after that and he took care of everything. He is a genius if it is about that things.''

Lucy letting out a little sigh of relief. Natsu never really wanted to do that, dealing and stuff. He just didnt had someone to pull him out of all that. ''How did you stop?''

''Erza and Gray were also in the gang but they never took drugs their selves, they helped me get through it.''

Lucy nodded, feeling relieved that Natsu had so good friends. ''And after that Sting hated me. He blamed me for it and he hated it that I stopped dealing and taking drugs.''

''So he still does?'' Natsu shook his head. ''No, Rogue, his brother also wanted him to stop and he also made it through somehow.''

''And what's with this Jellal?''

''He stopped this shit after he left College. He has to take care of his two sisters now.''

''Only now? Did he not to do so earlier?''

''No they lived with his parents in Alabama. But his sisters moved here now after their parents died.''

''Oh.'' Lucy's voice got sad again. She hated it to know that there were other's who also lost their parents. She knew how they felt and she wished no one such a pain.

''Natsu?''

''Yeah?''

''How come that so many know about this?''

Natsu looked around a bit again. He seemed a bit nervous. ''Well, rumors are going around fast...''

''Can I ask you another thing?''

''Sure.''

''What was your fight with Sting about?''

Natsu looked her deeply in the eyes. Lucy feared not the answer more the situation which would come up after the answer.

''It's something all best friends fight over one time, I guess.''

His eyes softened when she looked so innocently at him.

''A girl.''

–-o.O.o.-

Lucy left the car and entered her house. When she turned around Natsu was already gone. It was half past 9 already. It seemed he didn't really cared that he missed the rest of his lessons.

But she knew what would happen after she entered the house.

Her father already stood in font of the stairs, an angered expression on his face. ''Don't you think you should tell me if you do something with your new boyfriend. Coming back to the point when you wanted to tell me that you have one?!''

Lucy rolled her eyes. ''Well I decided since you tell me nothing I will just do the exact same thing. And he is not my boyfriend!'' Irritated she walked upstairs and locked her room.

Her mobile phone just started vibrating when she sat down on her bed.

''Hey Levi.''

''Lucy?! Are you okay? Did he do something to you? Where are you right now? I swear if he did something I will-''

''Levi! Calm down! I am fine. What are you talking about anyway?''

Levi snickered at the other end of the line. ''When did you wanted to tell me?''

''Tell you what?''

''Oh come on, Lucy. I know that you still stayed in contact with Natsu although I told you not to do.''

Lucy sighed and let herself fall onto her back. ''I'm sorry Levi. I wanted to tell you, really. But like you said you told me to stay away from him so how was I supposed to tell you?''

She Levi also sighing. ''Yeah I know. And I am sorry, too. I just wanted you to be careful.''

''I am, really. He told me everything today. I know what happened back then. I promised not to tell someone but I know that Natsu did nothing wrong in that way.''

''And you just trust him?'' Lucy heard the confusion in Levi's voice and found it actually strange herself. But she felt that Natsu wouldn't lie to her. ''Yes, I do.'' There was silence for a few seconds.

''Well, when you are sure of it. Just don't let yourself get dragged into something, okay?''

''Promise.'' And she hung up.

Lucy had to think about everything Natsu told her today. The thing what bothered her, and she didn't know why, was this girl he had a fight with Sting about.

That was everything he wanted to say. He took her back home after that, not saying a single word on the way back.

_If he loved her... _Lucy turned onto her side and played with her blanket. It bothered her that this bothered her. She didn't even know him to be jealous of some girl he might have been in love with. But what if he still was...?

Silently a few tears left Lucy's eyes and she cursed herself for crying over that.

Groaning she stood up again and took a shower. After that she prepared ice cream, ignoring all the questions her father asked and went back into her room.

There she watched a movie and after some time tiredness took over her.

–-

Soooo now you know a bit about Natsu's past^^

I actually plan on putting in a few more flashbacks in the further chapters but this is it for the beginning, just so you know what happened ;D

Hope you like this story so far :3

Bye :*


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bruise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you like it so far :3

–-

_Chapter 7 – The Bruise_

Lucy was actually pretty surprised to see Natsu's car in front of her house when she closed the door behind her. She thought he didn't wanted to talk to her for a bit after what happened yesterday. It was weekend. Why did he knew that she would leave the house today?

Lucy was a bit nervous when she opened the door to the car. ''What are you doing here?''

''Morning.'' He said in his usual voice ignoring her question. Lucy only nodded. ''Don't you want to get inside?'' Lucy was taken back by his innocence. How could someone like Natsu still be like this after everything he told her.

''Ehhm. I don't have got school today.'' Natsu sighed. ''But you still left the house so you want to go somewhere, don't you?''

''Yes, Natsu. That's true. Actually I want to _go _somewhere, so if you'll excuse me...'' She closed the door and went up the street. She heard a car door open and then closing again. The sound of the locking and then she felt a presence next to her.

She stopped. ''What do you want, Natsu?'' When she looked into his eyes he avoided her gaze and looked away. She found it not normal. Normally he would at least look at her face but now he looked to ground. ''Lucy... Why are you wearing a jacket?'' Lucy's mind already going wild by the question. Thinking that he wanted to see her bare skin. He didn't even know her.

Okay he said he liked her hair, but her skin that was another thing. Maybe he asked because it was really warm today, but she wouldn't take it off. She only wore it to cover her arms... And then it hit her. She looked away, fumbling with her top again.

''I... I feel cold.'' he snarled. ''As if!'' Lucy cursed. What a stupid excuse that was. ''I mean I have really ugly skin and I don't want all the people to see and...'' He was already busy pulling her sleeves up and before she could pull away he saw what she was actually covering.

There was a dark purple bruise on her arm, shore because she didn't treated it. Natsu inspected the bruise more and after a few minutes Lucy found it incredible uncomfortable. She pulled away slightly. He let go of her and looked down again. ''It's not that bad, just a bruise I will-''

''I'm sorry.'' His whisper took her back.

It sounded so guilty. And that was good, in a way. Only that he knew it was his fault that she had this bruise was good. It could have also been from someone else but he knew it was his fault.

''I shouldn't have treated you like that yesterday. I don't know why I did it...'' He trailed off, hiding his eyes from her.

''Natsu, it's really okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore.''

''But it did hurt!'' He looked up at her, his eyes piercing into her's. And she saw them shining with unshaded tears. She didn't knew what to say, neither what to do. She was confused by the way he acted right now. Another side she had yet to see.

He calmed down, sighing deeply. ''You didn't treat it...''

''I don't think it is necessary to treat a bruise.''

''But I think it is.'' His voice was soft. It almost sounded a bit scared, almost. He took her hand and led her back to his car. And she let him do so.

–-o-O-o-

When they arrived at his house she was a bit unsure of really going with him. She just knew him for two days, counted up. He had saved her three times already, and he told her his story. Levy told her to be careful but there was just something which didn't let her say no.

He led her inside to the couch in the little living room. ''Are you living alone?'' Natsu only nodded when he sat her down, gently. He didn't wanted to force her on anything after what happened yesterday.

He left for the kitchen. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''No, thanks.'' Lucy looked around the little room. There wasn't actually much in it. A little TV, a little table made of wood, a cupboard with a few books and pictures. She stood up, taking one of the pictures into her hand and looking at it. She was amazed by the big smile Natsu had on it. Next to him was a girl with long red hair, smiling also like an idiot.

She remembered her. It was the girl from Thursday, she was with the group she passed when she walked to the school. Next to Natsu and the girl another boy was standing. He had dark hair and was also smiling. The picture was taken in the park, Lucy recognized the basketball field in the background.

She slipped the picture behind the next one and was a bit shocked when she saw Sting and a girl on the picture. The girl leaned on his side and was holding his hand. Sting was waving to the person who took the picture.

The next picture made her shake a bit. It was from Natsu and a girl. The girl had a beautiful dress on, Natsu a black suit. He actually looked good in a suit.

They were both smiling, having a light blush on their cheeks. Lucy wanted to see the next picture when she recognized that the girl on the picture with Natsu was the same as on the picture with Sting. She held the pictures next to each other and compared them.

The girl looked beautiful, Lucy had to admit. Her short hair just fell lightly above her shoulders. It had a strange color, a mixture of blue and silver. She had an incredible genuine smile. You could see that there was love in her eyes, on _both _pictures.

Lucy wanted to inspect the pictures more when she saw a hand taking them carefully out of her hands. Natsu placed them back into the cupboard. His expression didn't change. He had still this soft eyes. ''It's rude to look around in other peoples stuff.'' He said it a bit playful but she knew it bothered him that she saw the pictures. ''Sorry.'' Lucy mumbled a bit and walked back to the couch.

Natsu sat down next to her. ''Take your jacket off.'' She nodded and did as he said, laying it over the arm rest. He inspected her bruise and started washing it with flannel which felt cold against her skin. Natsu was actually shocked how bruised her arm was. He didn't quite remember how violent he got with her but he hated it that he even dared to touch her.

Lucy flinched slightly when he gripped her arm a bit harder. When he recognized what he was doing he let go of her in an instant. ''Sorry.'' But Lucy shook her head. ''No problem.'' Sighing about her not being honest he laid the flannel back on the table and took the ointment and carefully massaged it onto her bruise.

His hands completely felt different on her skin than they did yesterday. It was a tenderly act, he was so careful she knew he was mad at himself for hurting her. But she didn't blame him, she wanted to know it. Just like she wanted to know who that girl was. She pretty much had a clue that she was the reason why Sting and Natsu were fighting but she still wanted to hear it from him.

Her mouth opened but no words left it. She didn't knew if she had the right to ask about something like that. She closed pressed her lips tightly together. ''Hey Lucy, what did you wanted to do today anyway? I never see you walking in that direction of the street?'' His voice was still concerned. But it was true. When she left the house she either left it for the park or to go to school. ''Well, since it is weekend and I don't have got something better to do I thought I can look around the town a bit. I only moved in a week ago...'' She trailed off hearing how stupid it must sound.

Natsu also recognizing it. He sighed again. ''And what is the real reason?'' _God, why am I so easy to read?! _Lucy cursed herself. Lying just wasn't her thing.

''I just wanted to get away from _there_.''

''From your dad?'' A nod was all he needed. ''You wanna talk about it?''

Lucy sighed. She actually wanted to but how was she supposed to tell him. She found Natsu incredible nice. She never got to talk so open with someone except from her mother. In her old school she had a lot of friends but they were all just 'good friends' and they were all girls. She never had the courage to talk or really interact with boys from her school.

But Natsu was different. She felt safe around him. She felt that she could trust him. ''If you want to listen...'' He chuckled a bit.

''I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanted you to talk about it.'' ''True.'' Lucy mentally slapped herself for her stupidity again. Natsu titled his head a bit at her. ''So, what happened?''

Lucy turned to her side, facing him completely. ''Well, I told you that he kept the thing with his covered accounts right?'' Natsu nodded, remembering how incredible pissed she was that morning. ''So, I just overheard a phone call with his loyal. It seems that my dad has got really _everything _covered. He always said that he would pay but the loyal said that my father wouldn't have that much time anymore to pay...''

Lucy thought about it a bit. ''I still want to know what he sold off the whole money for...''

''Why is it bothering you so much? It's his problem not yours...'' Natsu didn't understand her. When her father covered all his accounts he had to find a way out of it, not her. ''I know Natsu. It's not that that is bothering me it is just that he still denies it and doesn't want to tell me... He has always been a stubborn one.''

Natsu stood up and got back with a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down a few numbers. ''Here. Now you can call me every time if you want to talk.'' Lucy looked at the numbers. ''You're mobile number?'' Natsu nodded and grinned at her. ''Thanks.'' Her lips formed a little smile.

''Hey, do you want to sleep here this weekend?'' Lucy's face was already red before he finished the question. His stupid grin making it hard for her to concentrate. She had no idea how to answer him. ''W-What? Natsu that's... ehm I don't know... weird?'' Now his smile faded a bit.

''Why?''

Lucy face palming at his cute and innocent face he was making. Although he was two years older than her it seemed that he had no idea what he just asked her. ''W-Well, it would be awkward... I mean we just know each other for two days and you just ask me to s-sleep here...''

''Erza and Gray are also staying.''

And now her blush faded and she looked at him in disbelieve. ''So you mean, like a sleep-over?'' Natsu nodded and grinned again. ''Yeah. Gray and Erza are always staying one weekend in the month here. And since you are so pissed off your father why not stay here?''

''Oh. Do you think it will be okay for them?'' Lucy looked ashamed to the ground, not knowing if that would be alright to just slip into their little group. ''Of course it will!'' Lucy still unsure. She was easy to manipulate and only one look into Natsu's dark and hypnotizing eyes was enough for her to agree.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu drove her back home. ''You'll wait here, okay?'' the boy nodded and Lucy left the car.

''Hello?'' Lucy slowly entered the house not really wanting to talk to her father right now but she had to at least leave a note. But it seemed that that wasn't necessary because when she entered the kitchen her father was already sitting there, eating a soup.

''Lucy! Where have you been the whole day?'' Lucy sighed. ''Here and there.'' Her father scrutinized her. ''And how does _here and there _leave bruises?'' Lucy cursed when her father saw that. She forgot to take her jacket back on. ''I just tripped and fell...'' And just like she imagined her father wouldn't really care because he nodded and went on eating.

It was a miracle itself that he even asked. Because when he does ask he has to take care of the problem if there would have been a problem. Lucy left for her room. ''I am staying the weekend by a friend.'' And before her father could say something else she was already in her room.

She packed her things, pjs, underwear, two tops and shorts. Then she walked into her bathroom collecting her teeth brush, her hair brush and a towel. Who knows if she might take a shower at Natsu's. When she thought about it her head explode. _God, what am I thinking? _

She walked back into her room, shocked when she heard a voice. ''Those are cute pjs.'' Lucy turned around, her head red like a tomato.

''N-N-Natsu! What are you doing here?!'' Natsu snarled.

''You took so long, it was getting boring.'' Lucy stormed over to the bed where he was sitting on and grasped her pjs out of his hands, stuffing them back into her backpack.

''So you just thought 'why not peek on Lucy's room?' How did you get in here anyway?'' Lucy's eyes scared that he maybe knocked and her father opened the door. But that would be ridiculous he would have never let Natsu in... ''The balcony.'' Natsu pointed to the open balcony doors like it was normal to get in through them. ''Are you crazy? What if my father saw you?!''

''Aw, come on Lucy. Let me have a bit fun.''

Lucy couldn't believe it. The Natsu who stood in front of her was the complete opposite to the cold but also caring Natsu. This one was a childish, hotheaded Natsu. ''Okay, okay. I am finished. You go back the way you came and I will meet you at your car, okay?'' Natsu nodded.

He made his way to the door, climbed over the little wall from her balcony and actually _jumped _down from there. Lucy ran out, leaning over the wall, seeing that he was already running back to his car. _Defiantly crazy... _

She thought in her mind. She took her things and left her room, locking it behind her. She didn't want her father or Melinda to go inside and rifle through her stuff.

''Bye dad.'' She screamed, making sure he heard her and then she left.

Natsu already started the car when she came running down the drive. Then she sat inside and they were driving back to his house.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sleep-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Yeii, Chapter 8 :3

Hope you'll like it;D

–-

_Chapter 8 – Sleep-over_

It wasn't awkward when Lucy came back with Natsu and entered his house when Erza and Gray were already there waiting for _him _because they didn't know that Lucy would also sleep here.

No it wasn't awkward, not even a bit. And it didn't get awkward when Erza ran to the door when she heard that it had been opened already complaining about that Natsu took way to long to get a few _things _like he wrote on the note for them.

That idiot didn't find it necessary to write down _what _things and from _where _exactly. Erza though he went shopping for tonight. But no, he got Lucy's things and her. So now Erza stood there in the door, speechless at the girl which stood in front of her and not the Natsu she expected.

So no, it wasn't awkward. It wasn't even awkward when Gray also stood in the floor, laughing and saying something like 'I knew he would rope her in' or something like that.

And then there was silence when Natsu stood behind Lucy in the door.

Nope, not awkward at all.

.

.

.

.

_I am so screwed! _Lucy screamed in her head. She was against this. She didn't want to. Yes, she was happy that she got away from her father but still, _this, _this was no better. Why did Natsu have those incredible hypnotizing eyes? Why? When he looked at her with _those _eyes she just couldn't tear her eyes away, worse she could never say 'no'.

So now they were standing in the door and Gray was still laughing, Erza scrutinizing Lucy a bit making her shift uncomfortably and fumble with her dress again. Natsu sighed behind her and pushed her forward. Lucy stumbled a bit, glaring back at Natsu who only smirked.

She stuttered a bit when she tried to smile and introduce herself. ''H-Hi, I am... L-''

''You must be Lucy!'' Erza said excited. ''I actually hoped that Natsu would introduce you to us sometime.'' Erza's smile was so bright it actually got Lucy to smile even more. ''My name is Erza and that idiot over there is Gray.'' The woman pointed to the still laughing Gray who had meanwhile received a clout from Natsu, annoyed from his laughter.

''Hey!'' Gray shouted at both Erza's description and Natsu's clout. Lucy was also laughing by now, founding the way they were treating each other funny. Natsu saw her _real_ smile now for the first time and he found it adorable. The way she held her little palm in front if her slightly parted lips. And how cute she squeezed her eyes, a slight pink tone on her cheeks. And her voice sounded so cute.

This giggling, it sounded so carefree and he had the feeling the she would feel comfortable with the three of them. Erza also heard her laughing and smiled a bit. She seemed to be a very nice person, shy but nice.

Erza took Lucy's hand and dragged her into the living room, taking her back a bit. She sat down with her on the couch and looked at her amazed. Knowing Gray he would probably do the same right now with Natsu so she didn't think that they would burst into the room right now.

''Tell me everything!'' Lucy sat in front of her completely over asked with her question. ''What do you mean?'' The red haired girl rolled her eyes.

''O come on, Lucy. Natsu never took a girl home before.''

''Huh?!'' Lucy's eyes went wide. She had to be joking. Natsu never took a girl home before? That was ridiculous. He was _19_, like he would have never taken a girl home... ''But you have been here as well...'' At that Erza laughed.

''Seriously? He is like brother to me. I always come here on my own, but he never asked a girl to stay here on his own.''

When Lucy recognized what Erza was implying her face went bright red again. ''I-It's not like that...'' The blonde trailed off not knowing how she should explain. Not really knowing herself what it was, she wanted to explain. Erza only smirked at her. Her stammering didn't make things better and her blush wouldn't go away. _Great, Lucy... _The girl cursed herself for this matter.

She didn't feel uncomfortable, on contrary, Erza seemed to be a very nice and tenderly woman but she just couldn't say something... Her brain snapped when the words reached her, thinking about it more. When he never took a girl home than the girl from the picture couldn't possibly been his girlfriend. Like he would have never taken his girlfriend to his house.

Lucy sighed one time. She had to be honest. What did she knew about him except from his past with Sting – Nothing. They never really talked and when should they. They only met a few times, most of the time he was there to save her but then... It was all so foreign to her.

Erza sighed knowing that she wouldn't get something out of her, she hoped that Gray had more success than her.

–-o.O.o-

''Natsu, you can't tell me that there is nothing going on between the two of you.'' Natsu sighed annoyed, knowing that Gray would never believe him. They were still in the floor, whispering so the girls wouldn't hear them. ''But if I say so. There is nothing going on!''

''Yeah, yeah. Sure.'' Gray retorted sarcastically.

If he knew something than it was when Natsu was lying. And he was sure as hell that he was lying right now. ''Then why did you bring her here tonight?'' Natsu obviously unsure of how he should answer that question. ''She's having problems at home.'' He wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to say that but Gray would probably just ask her about it later and that would make her feel uncomfortable.

''And then you just offer her to stay here after how many days of knowing each other, 2?''

''2 and a half!'' Natsu defended himself with a slight blush on his cheeks. Gray let out a breath. ''Hey, I know you want to protect her from Sting but don't you think this is taking it to far...''

''I didn't bring her here because of Sting... Gray... She knows everything. I told her.''

The black haired boy looked at Natsu shocked. ''You did what?!'' He still whispered but the confusion didn't go past Natsu. ''She had a right to know! Since Sting wants something from her.'' That sounded plausible. ''Did Sting even tried to do something again?'' Natsu only shook his head. He was sure that he would try again it was strange enough that he didn't try anything again until now...

''So did you tell Lucy about _her _since she has a right to know?'' Natsu's face shadowed by the thought. He still hadn't told Lucy about it and he wasn't actually thinking about telling her anytime soon. ''No.''

''Natsu. If you told her about your past it is only a matter of time when she finds out. How much did you told her anyway?'' Natsu shook his head, knowing very well that he should tell Lucy about _everything_. Especially because she showed a high interest in his story and she wouldn't just let it slip. ''She knows everything except the part with _her_.''

''Wow... I never thought you would ever talk with someone about it except of us.'' Natsu smiled a bit knowing what he wanted to say. ''Me neither...'' At that the boy sighed. ''She must be special when you can open up to her like that.'' Natsu threw an arm around Gray's shoulder. ''I can tell, she is!''

''Guys, you want to join us, we picked a movie which we can watch!''

''Sounds good.'' Gray said and the two boys came into the living room.

–-o.O.o-

They were taken back. The girls build a little bad on the floor made of pillows and blankets. The table has been moved to the side where food was placed on together with drinks. The couch served as the head rest and to lean against. ''When did you do this?'' Erza and Lucy looked at each other. ''We got bored and decided to prepare everything when the two of you were having their 'man-to-men' conversation.'' The girls snickered.

Gray and Natsu blushing slightly not really finding it funny. But they wanted to enjoy this evening, Gray and Erza also wanted to get to know Lucy better. Natsu sat down at the left end of the ground, leading Lucy with him. He knew she wouldn't know where to sit down. She was a person who thought about everything. He placed her down next to him, mentioning to Erza that she should sit next to Lucy so she had some woman support.

Smiling Erza listened to Natsu and sat down next to Lucy. Gray sat down next to Erza. ''Well Natsu, you have the worse place from all of us.'' Gray stated casually. ''Why is that, _Gray_?'' Said boy snickered. ''Well, if we want something you have to give it to us.'' All three looked at Gray, not founding it funny what he just implied. ''Gray, was that necessary...'' He looked at Erza who wore a kind of pissed expression. And when he recognized what exactly he was saying a big blush of embarrassment sneak onto his cheeks.

''I-I didn't meant it like that! I meant something to drink or eat.'' All three nodded their head, not really believing him although they exactly knew what he meant in the first place.

At the same time all four started laughing.

They chatted a long time, not really wanting to already watch a movie. Lucy found out a lot of their lives, just like Natsu, Erza and Gray were living alone. It pained Lucy at some point to know that they all didn't have real parents. She felt linked with them, after she lost her mom she didn't really had real parents as well. Her father seemed only be interested in money and Melinda.

Lucy was still careful with what she asked not knowing for sure that Natsu even was allowed to tell her all those things. When Erza felt that she hesitated sometimes she nudged her shoulder.

''Lucy. If you have any questions about our past, our life or anything just ask and don't think about it twice.'' Lucy received a smile from all three when she looked at them.

She bit her lip. ''But... I just don't want to ask questions which might hurt you.'' Gray laughed at that. ''Haha. Our lives are so screwed not one question from you could screw it of more.'' At that Lucy smiled a bit. These people were so open and soft hearted. Like they knew her all their life.

''So... Do you lost your parents or did you just moved out?'' There was silence and Lucy already cursed herself for asking. Erza was the first to speak. ''My parents died during a car accident, two years ago. Since then I lived alone.'' She shook her head. ''No, that's not true. Actually I don't live alone. I can always visit these two idiots so I am not alone the whole time.''

Gray and Natsu grinned like idiots when she said that. Lucy feeling warm around her heart when she heart that. ''Your friendship is something very special.'' After she stated that Gray and Natsu eyes her a bit confused, Erza only smiling.

''And you live with your parents, right?'' Gray question made Lucy silence a bit. She shook her head. Natsu already knew that her mother died but that was all. She didn't told him how or how much she actually suffered under that.

Her lips formed a slim line. ''No, my mother died half a year ago, just like your parents Erza, my mom also died in a car accident. The driver committed hit-and-run they haven't found him until now.'' Gray regretted asking that, not only seeing Lucy's sad expression but Natsu's pained one as well.

''Anyway. My father has got a new wife now and what can I say...'' They all didn't knew what they should expect now. Lucy's expression couldn't be read neither the sound of her voice.

And then she spoke, taking all aback.

''I hate her.'' They all wanted to say something of comfort but when she looked up and faced them they found that she didn't needed comfort because on her face was a big smile. ''Seriously, this woman is so stupid.'' All laughed at that. Still Erza took her hand and looked her deeply in the eyes. ''I'm sorry about your mother.''

Lucy smiled back at her, nodding. ''Thanks, but... This is not the perfect topic to talk about on a sleep-over, don't you think?'' She winked at her and Erza blushed slightly. She let go of her hands surprised by the way Lucy could push her own feelings away like that.

But at the same time she was happy that Lucy talked so open with them although she just met them today. Sighing Erza pulled out the DVD from the box. ''Wanna watch the movie now?'' All three nodded and settled again in the pillows. They had sat in a circle when they were talking founding it more comfortable to be able to look at everyone.

Lucy didn't know the movie but it sounded interesting. There was a woman followed by a possessed person. During the movie where sometimes pretty scary scenes and Lucy had no problems with showing that these scenes had an effect on her. She tensed up over a longer period of time and when the moment came she would scream.

Natsu jumped slightly when she hid in his shoulder the first time, one scene must have been really hard for her to see. Erza and Gray only snickered a bit when they saw the way Lucy clung onto Natsu's arm during the movie.

The three actually talked a lot during the movie, about stuff from their studies or a football club, Lucy overheard that Erza actually was dancing for 3 years. But she was way to amazed from the movie to really enter the conversation.

Something made her like the movie. She didn't know what, maybe it was because she could identify with the woman or it was the suspension which slowly rose every minute. She had no idea but she was way into it to recognize that she was actually _gripping _Natsu's arm so tight it already hurt.

The others had their attention back on the movie when they recognized that something was happening. And then when the woman ran around a corner of a house stood a man with a blood covered face a devilishly grin on it and a knife in the hand.

Lucy almost screamed so loud that Erza and Natsu thought that their ears would break. ''Ahh, Lucy!'' She curled up against Natsu's chest, even crying. ''S-Sorry...'' Natsu felt her shaking which got him really worried. ''Hey, are you okay?''

He whispered so he wouldn't disturb Erza and Gray watching the movie. He didn't really care about the movie. He just was happy to spend time with them. But right now he was worried. Gray and Erza didn't recognize Lucy's behavior what was good. So they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. But Natsu didn't really expect her to react like that to such a 'harmless' movie.

The girl in his arms sniffled a bit and snuggled closer when she felt his arm tightening around her. She didn't know herself why she was so scared of a simple movie but normally she didn't watch movies like that.

Natsu smoothly ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. Lucy found it incredible comfortable right now and after some time she wasn't scared anymore. But she wouldn't tell him nor would she look back at the TV again. She would just lean against him letting him comfort her.

–-o.O.o-

''Natsu... Can you hand me the water please?'' Erza was whispering not wanting to wake up Lucy.

Asked boy nodded and leaned back a bit, reaching the water bottle. He handed it to Erza, carefully moving so Lucy wouldn't be moved to much. The movie had ended for an hour or so. The ending kind of disappointing for the group.

''She was really scared, wasn't she?'' Gray asked already a bit tired. Natsu only nodded. ''How did the movie end by the way?'' Natsu's friends face palmed at his stupid question. ''Natsu, have you even payed attention.'' Natsu snapped his head. ''Of course I did!'' Erza rolled her eyes. ''Yeah. But I bet your attention was for the girl laying in your arms... _Right_?''

Natsu flushed at that and threw a pillow at Erza. ''Erza!'' Gray laughed a bit and threw the pillow back at Natsu who caught it with one hand before it hit his face. ''Gray, don't wake Lucy up. She's sleeping so soundly.'' They all turned their attention to Lucy when she groaned a bit but then she snuggled closer to Natsu, sighing contently making Natsu smile even more. ''Look at that. Natsu's blushing~'' Erza sang sweetly. ''Erza, stop it.'' Erza only laughed.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy felt a soft nudge at her shoulder. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. ''Hm, Natsu?'' When she looked up she met his dark eyes staring a bit at her. ''Is there any reason why you are drooling all over me?'' Although Lucy was tired she pulled away wiping her mouth. Embarrassed she looked away, seeing that Erza and Gray were also sleeping.

''Sorry.'' She felt another blush creep onto her cheeks when she remembered how she fell asleep. _Has he been holding me the whole time...? _''No problem.'' At that she smiled a bit. Shifting Lucy turned around again. ''Hey, ehhm, Natsu...'' Natsu was already settling on the ground, finally wanting to get to sleep a bit himself. ''Yeah?''

''Uhm... Where's your bathroom?''

Lucy didn't know why she found it so incredible embarrassing to ask that but she did and he saw that, chuckling a bit what only made her redder in the face. ''In front of the stairs, left side.''

Lucy only nodded when she saw him already turn around and closing his eyes. She left the living room. It was dark on the floor, luckily it wasn't that big. She turned on the light in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She took a good look at her face. Her hair was slightly messed and on her face were the dried tears she cried when she was so scared. She let the water ran into the little washbasin, catching some of the water in her hands and splashed it into her face. Then she used the toilet.

After a few minutes she left the bathroom again, turning off the light. She stepped outside and ran into someone. It was dark and she couldn't see who it was. Out of reflex she squeaked and slapped the person. ''Lucy! What was that for?!'' She recognized Natsu's voice.

''Natsu? Is that you?''

''Yeah, who else should it be?'' Lucy slapped herself for her stupidity again. ''What are you doing here?''

''Excuse me, I live here...'' Lucy sighed. ''That's not what I meant... Why are you also here on the floor I thought you fell asleep after I asked you where your bathroom is...''

''You were taking so long... I thought you fell into the toilet.'' He said a bit playfully but Lucy on the other hand didn't found it quite funny.

''Natsu! It is rude to follow a girl to the bathroom!''

''Yeah, whatever...'' Natsu sighed and passed her, entering the bathroom. Lucy groaned annoyed and went back into the living room. Luckily there was a dimmed light on so she found the way without tripping over something and accidentally waking up Erza and Gray.

When she laid down two things popped up in her mind. First, she wouldn't be able to sleep because she had to think about this scene from the movie the whole time. Second, Natsu would lay next to her. Coming back to the first thing, she defiantly wouldn't be able to sleep.

Natsu came back and laid down next to her like it would be the most normal thing to do in the world. She heard Gray and Erza snore slightly and she chuckled slightly. Natsu smiled at her and turned off the light, making Lucy shiver a bit. She actually thought it would be on the whole night.

She felt Natsu shift next to her and then he whispered something that sounded like 'night'. Lucy whispered back. ''Good night.'' Then she made it comfortable for herself and closed her eyes.

–-o.O.o-

She awoke shaking. Not that Natsu had pulled away the blanket over the few minutes she had been sleeping, no she also had a nightmare. The clock in the kitchen read 3 am. Lucy groaned silently, knowing very well that she wasn't able to sleep any longer.

She had no problems finding the kitchen. It was right next to the living room, linked through a slide door which had been open the whole time. Lucy needed cold water and she couldn't find the bottle from the evening they had opened. Sighing she placed her glass on the kitchen counter and let her body slip to the cold ground. ''I'm hopeless...''

''Nah, I wouldn't say that.'' Her head snapped up and she saw Natsu bending down getting on eye level with her. ''Can't sleep?'' Lucy only nodded. ''Sorry, did I woke you up?'' Natsu shook his head, sitting down beside her. ''No, not really. I am a light sleeper. I recognize when somethings moving next to me.''

''Oh.'' Truth was that he actually felt when something was missing next to him but he couldn't really tell her that, right?

''Why can't you sleep?'' Lucy sighed. ''I had a nightmare.''

Natsu smiled a bit at that. She was 17 and actually pretty matured but it seemed that she really could be still a child.

''What?'' Lucy slapped his arm tiredly. She was also smiling, probably thinking the same. ''So no more horror movies for you...'' She heard him whisper softly. ''Nope.'' Lucy replied with the same tone in her voice. Natsu turned towards her and sneak his arms around her shoulder and under her legs. ''N-Natsu?!'' Lucy threw her arms around his neck when she felt no ground beneath her anymore. ''Psst. We don't want to wake up the others, do we?'' Lucy's face was beyond red. No one ever carried her that way. Especially not for such a short distance.

He carefully bent down and placed her on the spot she had been laying a few minutes before. He settled next to her and threw his arm over her middle, snuggling into her back. ''Wh-What do you think you're doing?!'' She screamed in a whisper. ''Making sure that you can sleep, I guess.''

_He guesses?! _''Don't you think you should at least ask me before you cuddle up to me?!''

''No need to.''

''Why's that?'' He nuzzled his face into her hair recognizing how nice it smelled. ''You wouldn't say 'no'.'' Lucy pouted, actually pretty impressed from his confidence. ''And what makes you think so?'' She felt him chuckle behind her.

''I just know that.''

Sighing she gave up and relaxed in his grip. She had to admit that she kinda liked his dominating way towards her. She never thought that she would ever like it but she did.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms. For him it was a kind act. He didn't know when he started to let his heart feel again but he did and it felt good. Lucy changed his life in a way and that only after two days. He knew it for sure. She defiantly was something special.

–-

So here's chapter 8 :3

I know maybe it's a bit fast but I had to get a bit development in their relation or I will stuck on that forever xD

But hey sometimes it can happen that fast^^

Anyway I hoped you liked this one :3


	9. Chapter 9 - The Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 9 – The lake _

Erza and Gray had a few things on their mind when they woke up. The first thing was that they couldn't really remember how they fell asleep. The second thing was that they were actually waking up cuddled up to each other. They wouldn't freak out because of that. During other nights sometimes all three cuddled up against each other. But since Natsu was missing this morning it was a bit strange.

Natsu's missing during their cuddle session made them come to their last thing which was on their mind the whole morning. Natsu wasn't alone, no it even seemed that he felt pretty comfortable where he was right now.

He had his arm closed around the blond girl in front of him which snuggled closer to his chest, probably turned around during night. They both had a little smile on their faces, breathing contently against each other.

Erza slowly pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket. ''What do you wanna do?'' The red haired woman rolled her eyes like it wasn't obvious. ''Creating memories.'' At that Gray snickered. Erza took a picture and let her phone disappear again.

''They look cute together.'' Gray stated casually. His friend nodded thinking the exact same thing. ''Sad that we have to wake them up...'' Now Erza looked at Gray. ''And why's that?''

Now Gray face palmed. He knew the answer very well and it was unbelievable that Erza actually asked that.

''Well...'' He started but got interrupted when his stomach made some noises. Gray laid a hand against it and then pointed at it. ''Someone's hungry.''

–-o.O.o-

Lucy and Natsu had been awfully quiet since Gray and Erza woke them up. They didn't dare to talk about yesterday night. Erza and Gray sighing at their obvious ignorance. They knew what they saw this morning and it was nothing to just let it slip.

But they had to deal with that alone. After the breakfast they all cleaned up Natsu's living room. Gray was the first one to leave he had to study for a test on Monday. Natsu and Erza knew very well that he wouldn't study the whole day but they also thought that he needed some space.

Gray was a good friend but he really didn't have to spend 48 hours or more with someone.

Erza was still searching for her second shoe when Natsu came back into the living room. ''What, you already want to leave as well?'' Erza knew it was stupid but she wanted to leave Natsu and Lucy some space.

But it was still suspicious. She normally was the last one to leave. ''Uh... Yeah, I just remembered that I need to go somewhere...'' She slapped herself. Knowing Natsu he would see through her like a window. ''Ah... _Somewhere_... Sounds pretty interesting.''

''Natsu!'' He laughed when she threw a bottle of water at him. (A/N No worries it was empty and made of plastic ;)) ''Seriously, I just have to go...'' The pink haired boy only nodded when she passed him.

He walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye. ''Say bye to Lucy.'' Natsu turned around and looked to the bathroom door.''I think she's almost finished, you could see her off your-'' But Erza was already gone. Natsu didn't get her.

With a shaking head he closed the door. At the same moment Lucy opened the bathroom door and entered the floor. She didn't see Natsu standing there so she left for the living room, kind of confused when she saw no one there.

Natsu appeared behind her and she jumped a bit when he asked her if she was _finally _finished. Pouting Lucy turned away from him. ''Where are Erza and Gray?''

''Already left.''

''Oh.''

Lucy found it quite embarrassing to look at Natsu. They slept together. Well, not in that way but he hugged her and that she turned around during night, snuggling even closer to him showed that she liked it, _a lot_.

She didn't want him to know that. Although she didn't know herself what exactly was her problem. For him it seemed to be a normal thing. The picture came back into her head. Maybe he often cuddled with that girl.

At that Lucy's lips formed into a slim line. _He never brought a girl home... _Erza's words echoed in her head. Maybe he just didn't tell them when he did. Lucy shook her head. They were such good friends and it seemed that all of them took trust very serious, there's no way he would lie to them.

''Something wrong?'' The girl startled when he pulled her back from her thoughts. He must have recognized that she was far away with her mind. ''No, all's good.'' She reassured him but also herself. ''Would you mind leaving the house today?''

Lucy shook her head, having no problems with taking in a bit fresh air. ''Good. I want to show you something!'' Natsu took her hand and dragged her out to the car. Lucy only had time to grab her mobile phone and then they were already driving.

''Natsu, you tell me this time where you're taking me, _right_?'' Both remembered how the last car ride they had ended and Natsu didn't wanted to think about that now. ''It's a surprise so don't worry!'' Lucy sweat dropped when they left the town. She actually didn't think that Natsu would do something to her but it was still a bit unsettling to her.

The car drove and drove and _drove_. _Hell, when are we reaching our destination?! _Lucy wanted to rip her head off. She hated long car rides especially since Natsu wasn't really talkative this morning.

Sighing she leaned against the seat again and watched the nature which passed by them.

She was taken back when they drove around a forest and a big lake came to her view. Natsu parked the car on a little gravel field and they went down the little path to the lake. It was such a beautiful sight. The water from the lake was a plain blue and around it were all kinds of plants and trees. Lucy never thought that a place like that existed but it did, right in front of her eyes.

They walked up the patch which led around the lake a bit. A comfortable silence fell around them. Lucy's smile was so beautiful. Natsu could only smile along. It was a cute sight to see her run around like that, looking at every single flower, inspecting it and taking all the time she wanted for that.

The afternoon went past a lot faster than both of them recognized and wanted. Lucy's hair turned into a slight red when the sun started to set. ''Look, Natsu! The birds...'' After she started all the birds which had been hiding in the flowers started to fly, turning their rounds around the lake passing and Natsu some time.

It was such a beautiful sight, he actually wanted to stay here with her. He didn't wanted to bring her back home, where he couldn't be close to her like he was right now. He never felt like that before especially not after the short time period they spend together caused of to many incidents where you actually shouldn't start meeting each other.

Maybe Gray was right and it was already more that he thought. But he needed to stay away from her or Sting would try something again. He would always try to destroy something he build up. He needed to be smarter than Sting this time. He wouldn't let Lucy into Sting's arms like he did last time. He would defiantly prevent that.

''Natsu?''

''Huh?'' Lucy stood right in front of him looking up into his eyes with a frown on her face. ''Are you okay?'' He smiled down at her.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Lucy wasn't sure what it was but she thought she heard something from Natsu that's why she turned to him and that was when he didn't respond to her.

Seems like she wasn't the only one who had been in thoughts today. Lucy wanted to turn around again to look at the lake again but Natsu caught her wrist. ''Wh-What is-?'' The way Natsu looked at her made Lucy loose everything. Her voice, her resistance. She just let him do with her as he wanted.

And he was sure he wanted to do this right now. With his one hand he pulled her just a bit closer and leaned in. God, Lucy wasn't believing this. He was about to kiss her. She already felt his breath against her lips but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She stared right back at those black eyes, just like he was staring at her. And when his lips were about to touch her's she slightly closed her eyes and then –

Her phone vibrated in her pocket making both startle. Natsu pulled away faster than he thought, at the same time letting go of her wrist. _Fuck... _He cursed in his head. Lucy's hands were shaking when she answered the phone, killing her father for this interruption. ''What?!'' She did't meant to scream but she did anyway.

When Natsu recognized how pissed she was herself that they got interrupted and how red her face was he couldn't hold back the chuckled. But then it faded when Lucy's face changed, a serious expression on her face but still slight pissed one. ''Yes, I understand.''

Sighing she put the phone back into her pocket. She had still her back turned to Natsu. How was he about to face him now anyway? And would he try to kiss her again? Oh if he would do that, with the same look he just had then she would defiantly faint.

She heard him clear his throat. ''Did something happen?'' Now Lucy turned around and faced him avoiding his eyes slightly. ''No, nothing. My father just wants to talk to me. Can you bring me home, please?''

''No, I will leve you here in the forest and drive away myself.'' He was about to leave when he felt her slap his back. ''That's not fair!'' They started a race to the car, Natsu winning with an obvious lead. He chuckled at her when he reached the car completely spend.

''You'll get that back!'' Natsu only nodded. ''Yeah, of course!'' They both got in the car and drove back to his house where she fast collected all her things. Then they left for Lucy's house.

When he turned off the car she still sat in a bit. ''Will you pick me up tomorrow again?''

''Yup.'' Lucy sighed not knowing if she really had something against it. ''Natsu...'' Natsu looked at her direction when she whispered his name and she surprised him a lot with what she did.

She actually planned to do it now, since they had been so awfully interrupted back at the lake but she couldn't get herself to do so. Instead she leaned in and placed a little kiss on his cheek. ''Thanks for today.'' She took her bag and left the car hearing Natsu stammering what was rare for him. ''S-Sure!''

–-

Kya:3

I really love teasing ^_^ Sorry:D

But no I won't let them kiss already :D Maybe I won't even let them kiss...Hmmmm... Who knows xD

Well, until then, like, follow, review and live your life :*


	10. Chapter 10 - A hint

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 10 – A hint_

Lucy entered the house with a still slight blush on her cheeks. Why the hell has she done that? She should have just kissed him. But she hesitated for god knows what reason. Groaning in confusion she left for her room when her father came into view.

''So you came back, after I don's recall when I called you. Maybe an hour ago?'' It was true. When her father called her they were still at the lake and the way there took a bit under an hour plus they had to get Lucy's things from Natsu.

''Sorry. I was out.'' Her father snickered. ''That long?''

''It's 8 o'clock, _dad_.'' Normally Lucy would call to him with father but right now she was to pissed to be formal with him. He destroyed her first kiss. And it would have been a _perfect _first kiss.

''Where have you been?'' Lucy rolled her eyes. ''Why do you care?''

''Because you are still under my guardianship! I am your father, don't forget that Lucy!'' Lucy looked down letting her bangs cover her eyes. ''Then maybe you should start acting like one...''

She went upstairs hearing her father scream something she didn't want to hear and locked her room. Crying she fell onto the bed hugging her pillows. It has been like that since her mother died. Before that they lived happy together. Her father _loved _both her mother and her. But now, since he married Miranda he changed to this not caring, old man who would give a shit about her life in reality and only pretend to care.

He actually said that he needed to talk with her that's why she had to come home but she wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. And she wouldn't until he would calm down and act like a normal matured person. Sighing Lucy turned onto her back and started holes into the ceiling.

_Why is he always like that?! _

–-o.O.o-

When she woke up the next day she was surprised to see her father standing in kitchen. Normally he was in Chicago during the week. He was making breakfast. ''Morning?'' ''Why is that a question?'' Lucy looked at him confused. ''Well... Maybe because you are here?''

Now her father was the one who looked at her a bit sad. ''I took a break from the company. And I wanted to talk with you about something.'' Now the girl wasn't sure if she should just run away or really listen to him.

''How long?'' Her father laughed. ''A week. But that's sounds like you don't want me to stay here.'' Lucy rolled her eyes. ''To be honest I really don't want to but that wasn't what I meant. How long will it take you to tell me what you have to tell me. I need to go to school you know...''

There was silence for a moment making Lucy shift from one feet to another.

''That's what I want to talk with you about.''

''What?''

''I want you to attend another school.''

Now her father had her full attention. Was he insane? There were no words. She just couldn't say anything. That was just crazy!

''I-You... _What?!_''

''I know this must be confusing but I heard a few things from this school. And I don't want you to get involved into something.''

''That's just insane! No where around here is another school! And I like my school! All those rumors are not true!''

''Who told you that? Your new boyfriend?'' Lucy flinched at the words. ''He's not my boyfriend.'' She whispered softly thinking that it could have changed yesterday like he had watched them and prevented that from happening. ''Lucy. I will enroll you at another school. That's it. You should go now.''

''I won't go until you tell me how you planned all this _without _even asking me if that's okay for me.''  
''Well as you can see. If I would have asked you before then you would have blocked up completely.''

''This is not funny father! How can you just decide on that?''

''That's simple, your just 17 you have to listen to everything I say!'' He didn't said anything else. But then he spoke again. ''I picked a school in Chicago for you, there are the best teachers and a lot of nice people.''

''_Chicago?! _You're kidding right?''

''No actually I'm not. You will always accompany me when I fly to my work and at the end of the week we fly back together.''

''Then why did you moved here anyway?!''

''Lucy... This is already set. You will leave your school next week when my holiday is over.''

''I... I don't believe this!'' Lucy let her frustration out on the chair in front of her kicking it so hard that it fell against the table making it also shift a bit. ''Lucy!'' But the door to the kitchen had already been shut and then her father heard her close the front door.

–-o.O.o-

She didn't even cared that it was only 20 past 7. She just ran down the drive and took a walk to the school. She didn't want to face Natsu now in her fury. But her plan seemed to fail when she heard a car drive next to her at the same speed she was walking. If you can call that speed.

She looked at the side and saw Natsu sitting in the car. When he saw her stopping he stopped as well and got out of the car. ''I thought I should pick you up?'' He wasn't mad neither was he disappointed. He was worried. He bet Lucy would call when something happened but maybe she wanted to be alone after what he tried yesterday. But she kissed him that day on the cheek. And he knew it bothered her that they got interrupted.

Then he saw her pained expression and the slight annoyance. ''Hey what's wrong?'' With an annoyed grunt she turned to face him. ''I _hate _my father!'' Natsu sighing. It seemed all her problems were connected with her father. ''What did he do this time?''

''Not what did he do... What's he going to do! God, I swear if I ever get the chance to pay him back...'' She reached her leg back and kicked down against a trash can. ''I will do it with enjoyment!'' When she wanted to kick the trash can again Natsu reached his arm around her and pulled her back with ease. ''Easy with that. The trash can isn't responsible for that...''

Lucy sighed trying to calm down. She didn't wanted to show Natsu such a side of her but right now she didn't care. She was so incredible pissed and actually disappointed of her father that her emotions just took the better of her.

When he felt her not really wanting to talk about it he forced her to the car. ''Want to skip school?'' Lucy only shook her head when he already started driving. ''I need distraction.''

''Okay.''

–-o.O.o-

Lucy was very happy when she entered the school building and Levi fell into her arms. They haven't texted for a few days now and she still had to tell her a few things. Behind Lei she recognized the girl which introduced herself to Lucy on Friday. She remembered her as Lisanna. _I hope that's right... _Lucy gave her a hand which the girl took gently.

The lunch brake started the whole class sighing in relief. Levi spent it with the girls this time. Normally she would spend it with Gajeel but he caught a cold and wasn't able to attend college today. Lucy was very happy about it. She still didn't know a lot of people from their school and she also didn't wanted to spend the break alone with Lisanna. She barely knew her and she wasn't going easy around people she doesn't know. Except of Natsu. But that was an exception she kept telling herself.

But then Levi started the conversation and Lucy only wished that she should have taken Natsu's offer and skip school.

''So Lucy... How's it going with Natsu?'' Lucy wanted to scold Levi for just bringing that up in front of a person she barely knew but then he recognized that Lisanna herself tensed up slightly when Levi mentioned Natsu.

''Natsu... Dragneel?'' She heard Lisanna's now stern voice. Luccy cleared her throat, getting goosebumps by the way Lisanna looked at her. Trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks Lucy nodded. ''I didn't know he had a girlfriend.''

''I am not his girlfriend!''

Lucy almost screamed over the whole campus but controlled herself. Levi already lying on the floor, laughing.

''Funny, Levi.'' Lucy threw an apple at her at which Levi pouted a bit. ''Lucy that can hurt if you really throw it hard.''

''I know.'' That simple answer made Levi pout even more. Lisanna stood up and left the table, a dark shadow over her face. ''I need to go somewhere.'' Levi looked up a bit shocked. ''Huh, Lisanna wait!'' But she was already out of her reach.

Lucy thought the whole time that she saw Lisanna already somewhere. And she knew defiantly that it wasn't from Friday where they met. Her face was so familiar. But she couldn't remembere where it was that she sw her.

''What's wrong with her?'' Levi shrugged it off.

''Maybe it was wrong from me to talk about Natsu when she was with us...'' Levi sighed and then it snapped. _The picture... It must have been Lisanna... _

''Oh. Okay.'' Lucy didn't wanted to ask further. It wasn't of her business but she was still interested in it.

''The two have been together, right?'' Now Levi looked at her surprised. ''What did Natsu tell you?'' Levi was sure at what she heard from Gajeel that Natsu normally didn't talk abut his past. Before Levi and Gajeel even met, he was a friend of Natsu. But that knew no one except of the three and should stay that way. They decided on that. Or rather Natsu and Gajeel decided on that and Gajeel one time accidentally spoke about it. Levi didn't knew exactly how they met and what they did but it seemed to have a deeper meaning and she never asked.

''Not much. Especially nothing about this girl he had a fight over with-'' Lucy covered her mouth. One more word and she would have told Levi something she wasn't supposed to tell someone. ''Hm, what did you say?'' It seemed that she didn't even listen when she started the sentence making Lucy sigh in relief. ''Nothing, he told me nothing.''

''Hmm. Okay... Well the brake is almost over. Shall we get back inside?'' Lucy nodded and followed her. She would ask Levi about this another time.

–-o.O.o-

At the end of her school day she had to walk home alone. Natsu had to stay at college longer for skipping so many courses and Levi was visiting Gajeel who lived in the complete opposite direction from her.

She didn't know why but she wanted Natsu to drive her home. Lucy knew he had his courses till 4 o'clock and it was half past 3... Sighing Lucy sat down on a bench at the campus. The weather was nice. Lucy laid down, her face in the shadows the rest of her body in the light. What she didn't plan was that she actually would fall asleep, but she did letting herself fall into the depths of her dream.

–-o.O.o-

''I'm just saying that you should sray away a bit from her.'' Natsu was obviously annoyed from Gray lecturing him. They had been sitting in the library for an hour or so trying to catch up on the stuff they had missed and then Gray started to bring up a topic Natsu wasn't really in a mood to talk about. ''And that's because of what? On Saturday you were actually pretty happy that I invited her...''

Gray sighed, knowing that Natsu already felt something for her. ''Natsu... Look. I know how hard this might be, especially since you already wanted to kiss her but-'' Natsu's head snapped up from his book he was currently reading when Gray mentioned that.

He didn't tell anybody except from Erza that he tried to kiss Lucy without really knowing why. ''She told you?!'' Again, Gray sighed. ''Yes, but that's not important right now. You have to stay away from her for her shake. You know Sting always tries to always destroy something you hold on to... And I think he will try it with Lucy when he recognizes how close you two got..'' Natsu looked away again, knowing that Gray was right.

''I just don't want you to feel like that again when she left you because of him...''

''Don't bring that up right now.''

''Natsu. You can't keep silent about this for the rest of your life.''

''I know, okay?!'' He already gathered his books and left the library. Also knowing that he had to attend extra courses for that again.

–-o.O.o-

Someone played with her hair waking her. The person threaded a strand around his fingers, letting it slip again. Lucy finally woke when a single hair was tickling her nose. ''Finally awake?''

At the voice Lucy snapped her head up, smashing it right into the other ones forehead. ''S-Sting?! W-What are you doing here?!''

Lucy hated herself for shaking. She showed him clearly that she was scared of him. Sting chuckled at her how she tried to fix her clothes and how she used her bag to cover her chest. ''Do you really think that I would still try to do something to you? I mean you were dead asleep right now I could have done something then but I didn't so...''

''So what?! You think I would forgive you for what you've done to me?!''

He sat down beside her and sighed. ''No I guess I can't except that.'' He flashed her a grin and for the first time she saw that honest grin from the day they met. It was like she was talking to another Sting. ''But I still want to apologize.'' Lucy chuckled sarcastically. ''The last time you wanted to apologize you tried it again...'' ''Yeah, but three is a lucky number, don't you think?''

''Nope, not at all.'' Lucy was still feeling uneasy but she wasn't scared anymore. Still she wanted Natsu to be here right now.

Sting closed the space between on them, going unnoticed by Lucy. But he did nothing more. If he wanted this to work he knew he had to hold back a bit, which was pretty hard for him right now.

When he felt Lucy next to him he faced her. She was about to grab her things and leave but Sting caught her wrist. ''Wait!'' The girl on the other hand startled at his touch. ''Let me go, or I'll scream.'' At that he pulled his hand away. He saw her practically running away from him.

But then Sting caught glance at what she was running at. _Natsu... _Sting cursed slightly. But then he thought about it. Lucy had been quiet when he sat next to her and if Natsu wouldn't have appeared she probably would have stayed. Smirking, Sting stood up and his behind a tree, observing the two. _So I can still continue with my plan... _

–-o.O.o-

''Natsu!'' The boy turned to the source of the voice, knowing good enough who it was. But he wasn't in the mood talking to her right now. When he left the building he saw her with Sting. Why the hell was she here anyway. He knew she was supposed to be home already.

Gray's words seemed to spin in his head like a track which ran on repeat. That he should stay away from her because of Sting. It was true as long as Lucy would be close to Natsu Sting would try to confuse her and take her away. Away from him.

The teen cursed when he didn't knew what he should do. It was impossible for him to stay away from her now but he also knew it would be better. He only hoped Sting would really leave her alone after he would see this.

''Hey, Natsu. Wait up!'' Lucy was confused from his ignorance towards her. She caught up holding on to his hand blushing madly when she recognized what she was doing. As fast as she took his hand she let go of it again. ''What do you want?''

The annoyed tone in his voice made her regret her actions. ''I-I... waited for you.''  
''Why?'' Now Lucy got pissed. Why was he acting like that. He didn't even turned around. ''Isn't that obvious?''

''No.'' That was it. Lucy ran around him and looked into his eyes. ''What's wrong with you? Can you at least turn around when I am talking to you?!''

Natsu rested his hand on her shoulder, which made Lucy shiver slightly. She wasn't sure why but he had a lot of pressure on his hand. With a sight shove he pushed her out of his way and continued to his car.

''Natsu?''

''Leave me alone!'' God dammit, he screamed at her making her heart shatter into a thousand of pieces.

Did she do something wrong? Was it wrong for her to wait for him? Was it because of this morning? Because she reacted that way? Of course she was embarrassed but he had no idea what her father planned...

She wanted to reach out for him but recognized that he was already sitting in his car and then he left. He just drove away, leaving her like that. _What's wrong with him? _

Lucy left the school terrain, tears threatening to fall. But she wouldn't cry because of him. She wanted to be stronger this time.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy reached her house, not bothering to tell her father that she was home. She slammed the door to her room shut, locking it and screaming out her frustration. She drowned her pillow with her tears she just couldn't hold back any longer.

She heard a knock at the door. ''Lucy... Is everything alright?'' It was Miranda's voice, someone she also didn't wanted to see right now. ''Go away!'' She chocked out. ''Lucy open the door.''

''No!''

More tears were rolling down Lucy's face. ''Did your boyfriend broke up with you?''

''God dammit! He is NOT my boyfriend!''

Lucy hated her father for still thinking so. And deep inside maybe Lucy wanted this thought to be true. But if it would be true than it would be already over again. That made her cry even more and harder. She heard a few more knocks and that Miranda said that Lucy should open the door but after a few minutes that stopped.

After some more minutes of crying Lucy was sick of it and took a shower. It was calming her down in a way. After she finished she entered her room again and turned on the music. Normally she would turn the volume as loud as possible when she was angry or sad but she wasn't even in the mood to do that right now.

After what seemed like an eternity to her she left her room. It was almost 2 in the morning and she didn't felt tired. On contrary she needed to do something. Her father and Miranda were probably asleep so she decided to be quiet.

Lucy wanted to go outside but not just somewhere she wanted to sit on the roof of the house. When she sneaked up the stairs to the third floor she recognized that she hasn't been here yet. By any means she didn't even know the house except of her room, the bedroom of her father and Miranda, the living room, all bathrooms and the probably most important room – the kitchen.

Anyway, she was just running down the floor to the big window where she wanted to climb up to the roof when she passed a room where a little light was blinking. She opened the door further, putting her head in and looking around. It seemed that no one was there. Who would be there anyway.

Lucy sneaked in and closed the door behind her. She skipped on the light and was taken back by all the paper stacks on and next to the tables. It seemed to be her father's office. The fax machine was blinking, showing that there were incoming files. Lucy knew she shouldn't do that but she was so damn curious.

She pushed the button and the files downloaded. It were 4 files all from the National bank in Chicago. Two warnings because of data misuse and another file from his supervisor that her father got _fired_. Lucy skimmed the paper in detail. It was true, signed with the seal of the National bank.

Her father got fired. And not just a few days ago, the date read that it had been 3 months ago. The girl gritted her teeth not believing that her father kept that a secret. She took the last paper and was shocked. It was a file about a young girl. Everything was on this paper. Her name, her age, her address, her curriculum vitae just everything.

The age got Lucy suspicious. She was the same age as her, only one year older. On the bottom of the paper was written something. 'Your next order.'

Lucy folded the paper and put it in her pocket. The next moment her father stood in the door, fury the only thing in his eyes. And Lucy had never been more afraid of her father.

''What are you doing here?!'' He screamed at her. ''I... I just wanted to climb up the roof... And then I saw that there were incoming files...''

''Did you read them?'' Lucy backed up when her father came closer to her. ''I... When did you wanted to tell me that you got fired?!''

''That's not important right now!'' Lucy took a step forward. ''I think it is! How long do you think you could keep that a secret?!''

''Lucy!'' The tone of her father's voice became threatening but Lucy didn't care. ''How come you still fly every week to Chicago when you got fired?''

''Don't ask such stupid questions!'' Lucy snarled at him. ''Do you really think I wouldn't ask any questions now? I mean you got fired three months ago... Why did we even move here? And how did you paid this house? And how—''

Lucy felt a strong impact on her cheek. ''I said, stop asking questions!'' He slapped her. Her father slapped. He would shout at her, he would also shove her out of the way but never before he slapped her.

With tears in her eyes Lucy ran down back into her room. She thought that she had cried out the last of her tears but it seemed that she could still cry. Her cheek was hurting a lot. She locked her door, hearing her father run after her. He hammered against her door with his fits screaming that if she wouldn't open the door he would brake it.

Lucy had never been this scared before. She searched for her phone and dialed the number. She just hoped the person would pick up. It was half past 2 in the morning anyway. The dial tone resounded. One, two, three... _Please, pick up... _

Six, Seven- She heard him pick up and let out a sigh of relief.

''Natsu.''

–-

Uiiii what's happening now :oo

Maybe a lot for one chapter but I couldn't quiet part it. So the next one will actually answer all questions which appear in this chapter, I guess xD

No promises :D

Till then :3


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hehe, ready for a lot of revelations?^^

Okay it won't be that many but a few :3

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 11 – Revelation_

He woke up to the vibration of his phone. He didn't want to pick up, not at half past 2 in the morning. _Which idiot would call at such time? _But the vibration didn't stop. Groaning Natsu turned and looked at his display. _Lucy... _He knew if he would pick up now there was no turning back.

He was still feeling shitty for how he treated her yesterday but he didn't had another chance. On the other hand he knew Lucy normally would sleep at a time like this. Maybe she was feeling down because of what he did. Sighing he picked up but couldn't say something when she already whispered his name the moment he answered the call.

''Natsu.'' He heard her shaking voice and knew something was wrong.

''Yeah. Also good morning.''

''Natsu, please... Get me out of here...'' Her voice trailed off and he heard someone scream in the background. She was whispering, like she didn't want someone to hear her talking.

Natsu sat up in his bed. ''What happened?''

He heard Lucy cry a bit and gritted his teeth. ''I... I can't explain, just get me out of here, I beg you...'' Natsu didn't needed a second to think about what he would do. ''On my way.''

He hang up and ran down the stairs. He grabbed the shirt which was lying on the ground and his car keys. He started it and drove to her house.

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy, I swear if you don't open the door I will break through it!''

''Judo, calm down a bit, okay? I think you're scaring her...''

It was strange enough for Miranda to take on Lucy's side but Lucy wasn't sure if that was just an act. She wouldn't do as her father wanted. She was already out on the balcony. The blond remembered how Natsu just jumped down from there being completely fine but one thing kept Lucy from doing so. Her fear of heights. Yes, she wanted to climb up the roof but she had done that countless times before in their old home.

Climbing up was one thing, Lucy had more problems with climbing down again. The balcony wasn't that high but she would have a free fall for at least 3 seconds. 3 seconds to long for her.

She hated free falling.

Her father was really serious about breaking the door when she heard him actually _running _against it. She had to hurry. An old trick she often saw in movies. She just hoped it would really work.

Lucy grabbed her blanket and knotted it at the railing of her balcony and threw the other end over it. It didn't reach down to the ground but she wasn't expecting that.

Lucy sat on the railing and got a hold f the blanket. Then she slowly tried to slip down. In movies it worked perfectly, but well, she wasn't in a movie. Lucy squeaked one time when she didn't had a good hold of the blanket and slipped down to the very end of it.

There she hugged the blanket tightly with her arms and legs. She was hanging in the air and looked down it wasn't that high. With all her willpower she let go and landed on her butt.

Still crying she stood up and ran down to the street.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu drove faster than the limit allowed but he didn't care. Around this time there was no police anyway. But he should have driven more slowly. Natsu had to land an emergency stop when a girl ran over the street out of nowhere. Angered Natsu got out of the car.

''Lucy, what's gotten into you?! I could have killed you!'' But Natsu stopped lecturing her when he saw how completely broken down she was. It wasn't that far to Lucy's house but still a bit. With the car you would reach it in no time but if you run up the street it's a bit longer. She must be really desperate.

Natsu saw nothing but fear in Lucy's eyes. She was standing in the light of his car, shaking and crying. He still didn't know what happened at her house but he was sure that it must have been something really serious. At the moment he didn't quite care when he saw her losing her balance and collapse forward into his arms.

''Hey...'' But her crying over toned his voice. She gripped his shoulders, searching for support. ''I'm so sorry, Natsu!'' She must have cried for a longer time now, her voice sounded sore. He didn't know what she apologize for now but he could care about that later. Natsu pulled her to the car and opened the door, laying her on the back seats when he recognized that she was to far gone to do anything now.

He saw the red mark on her cheek and that she had a few scratches on her legs but nothing more.

Natsu closed the door and sat down, driving back to his house.

When he arrived he sat her up, leaning her against his shoulder. She mumbled something he couldn't understand. But she was still crying, gripping his shirt with one of her little hands when he lifted her out of the car.

The boy entered his home, Lucy being surprised that he carried her upstairs and not into the living room. The last time she was here she didn't even recognized that there were stairs. Lucy felt a soft mattress beneath her when Natsu slowly sat her down.

She was blushing again at the thought of sleeping in his bed. ''Is this really okay?'' Lucy was surprised about her own voice. It sounded far from anything she ever heard herself talking like. It sounded like a little child which had just cried for days. And that's exactly how she felt.

Natsu settled next to her, half laying on the bed, half sitting on the chair next to the bed. He rested his hand gently on Lucy's head, stroking her hair a bit. ''Sure.'' Lucy closed her eyes enjoying what he did. Her mother used to do so as well when she was sad.

''Natsu?''

''Hmhm.'' The girl leaned in more against his touch.

''I'm sorry if I did something wrong...'' By the time Natsu was completely laying next to her.

''What makes you think so?''

''You were acting so cold... I though that-''

''No, you didn't. It was my fault.'' Natsu took Lucy's hand much to her surprise and threaded his fingers with her's.

''_I'm_ sorry.'' He heard Lucy whisper softly.

''I forgive you.'' Natsu let out a sigh of relieve he didn't know he had. He wasn't even sure if Lucy was really mad at him or anything. But that she called _him _showed him that she still trusted him. ''Will you tell me why you've done that?'' Natsu knew she wanted to know, he also would want to know if she had done something like that. ''Later, okay?''

''What about school?'' Natsu smiled a bit.

''I don't think you want to go like that, do you?'' Only a nod was his answer. She was tired, he could tell but he needed to know something. ''Lucy?''

''Hm.''

''Why did you call me?''

''I'll tell you later, okay?'' Natsu chuckled softly when she tried to imitate him.

''That's okay but I meant why did you call _me_?''

''Oh.'' Lucy whispered softly. ''Dunno.'' The teen felt her snuggle closer to his chest.

''I had faith... that you would come...'' Natsu's eyes softened at the girl beside him.

She was so stupid. How could she forgive him so easily? How could she still believe in him like that? ''Can you stay here?'' She felt her bangs being pulled back a bit and then she felt his lips on her forehead. That was the only answer she needed.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu awoke after a few hours feeling something shift next to him. The sun was shining through his window burning in his eyes. The boy heard Lucy groan slightly next to him. He tried to be as quiet as possible when he sneaked out of his room. Taking one last look at Lucy he saw her smiling a bit in her sleep.

On the way to the kitchen Natsu found a folded paper which didn't belonged to him. It must belong to Lucy. He decided not to look at it since it was her's and he had no idea what information it would give. In his kitchen Natsu prepared coffee and something to eat. He would let Lucy sleep until she wakes up herself so he sat down in the living room, thinking about the best way to tell Lucy why he treated her like that yesterday.

''Natsu?'' Said boy startled slightly when he heard her voice behind him and almost chocked out his coffee. ''Oh, sorry. I thought you heard me...''

''No problem. But no, I thought you were still asleep.'' He looked at her how she sat down beside him. ''Did I wake you up?''

Lucy shook her head. ''No, not at all.''

''How are you feeling?'' To that question she had no answer. How was she feeling? There were so many questions in her mind right now. So many things which didn't make sense to her.

When Natsu felt she didn't want to even couldn't answer to that he asked something else he knew she would answer to. ''Would you like to drink something?''

''Yes, please.''

''Coffee?'' Lucy shook her head. ''You've got cocoa?'' Natsu nodded and stood up.

''Warm or cold?''

''Warm.''

After a few minutes he came back with a little cub. He handed it Lucy and she gently took it out of his hands. ''Well...uhm...'' Lucy didn't know how to start, how was she supposed to explain what happened yesterday. She couldn't understand herself.

''It's because of Sting.'' Natsu didn't look at her when he said it, his hands cramping at his sides when he only thought about what he did to her. ''What?'' The girl next to him was obviously confused. She just wanted to start explaining what she found out yesterday and then he started talking about Sting out of the blue.

But when his eyes looked into hers she knew what he wanted to tell her. And his eyes were so honest. She couldn't tear her ones away. ''If I get to close to you, he will hurt you.''

''What... makes you think so?'' It hurt her to know that he did that yesterday because of someone else. But then again she thought that because of the way he said it and the way he was looking at her that he actually didn't want that.

''I already saw him doing that to someone else and I don't want to go trough that again.'' _Lisanna... _Lucy thought and her thoughts snapped when she put everything together. ''I guess you already know what I'm talking about...'' Natsu trailed off, not being able to tell her.

When a hand wrapped around his he looked back at her. ''You don't have to tell me.'' There was this sweet smile again. He wanted to be honest to her. ''It's just that... I don't know how you will take it.''

''I'll be fine. But I don't want to force you on something...''

That made him smile a bit. ''Well, I've been with this girl once and she was... she was awesome, really.'' Natsu found it inedible uncomfortable to talk about her with Lucy, since Lucy meant a lot to him. But he wanted her to know, to understand. ''We've been together for 2 months and we were happy... But then Sting showed up...'' Lucy felt that it was hard for him to talk about it. She hated herself for being so curious, again. But he didn't stop.

''I told you we've been friends right?'' Lucy only nodded. ''Well, he had been away because of a deal for a longer period of time and didn't knew about me having a girlfriend. And from the first moment he saw her I knew something was wrong. He acted way to close around her, like he had known her before from somewhere.''

It was a short break and then Natsu continues, Lucy still holding his hand. ''After some time I found out that they lived in the same town when they were children... I wasn't mad or anything it didn't even bother me, Sting was my friend and I trusted him. Also I trusted her... But it seemed that Sting had a way of seducing a woman.''

''She cheated on you?!'' Lucy fast covered her mouth after she said that. It was rude and she knew it better. But Natsu only smiled a bit at her. ''You could say it like that... Well actually she broke up with me and had been together with Sting one day after it...'' Lucy looked away embarrassed but as well sad.

She knew Natsu had been through a lot in his life and then something like that. It hurt her that he felt pain like that. ''Well it wasn't nice I have to admit but I learned to live with it. Yukino was still my friend and we did a lot of things together and-''

''Yukino?''

''Yeah, my ex-girlfriend.''

''Huh, I thought it was Lisanna?'' Natsu couldn't hold back the chuckle, making Lucy's eyes widen in confusion.

''Why did you think so?''

''W-Well, because she was on those pictures and she was mad when Levi and I talked about us.'' Lucy's head was already red because he seemed to be very amused at the fact that Lucy thought Lisanna was his ex but now her head was burning after she said that Levi and Lucy talked about _them _like they already were together.

Natsu didn't seem to recognize because he was still holding her hand, Lucy had no idea when it changed so he held hers, and smiling at her. ''That's Yukino on the pictures. And Lisanna confessed to me a few weeks later after she found out that Yukino broke up. Seems like she had a long running crush on me...''

Lucy was still embarrassed. How could he talk about that so lightly? ''They look alike...'' Natsu only nodded when he found that Lucy was right. ''Anyway. Sting seemed to be only nice at the beginning. And when he did something Yukino didn't want she came to me... And that's when Sting and I had the fight before this deal...'' There was no reason but he looked away.

This was also kind of embarrassing for him. ''Where is she now?''

''She moved after all of this. Guess it was to much for her.''

There was a silence between them. ''I'm sorry.'' Now Natsu looked at her again. ''Why?''

''Because you had to go through so much... I don't think that's fair...''

''Life can't be always fair.''

''But still-'' He squeezed her hand, seriousness coming back to his eyes.

''It's different with you.'' Now Lucy was more than confused. What was different? ''Sting seems to have a big interest in you. And after he saw us so often together he sat you as his personal target. He wants to destroy my life. He always held a grudge against me it seems and when he knows how he can hurt me he will use his chance, not caring if he hurts other people as well for that matter.''

''That's why you-''

''Why I wanted to stay away from you. I have been like that yesterday because I saw you two on the bench and I hoped he would see that. But to be honest I don't think he will leave it just like it. And it was stupid from me to do so. To just leave you there. He could have come back and do something to you again...''

Lucy could hear all the pain in his voice all the blame he pushed upon himself. She was a bit disappointed, she never thought that Natsu would let his life be controlled like that but on the other hand she could understand. He wanted to protect her and at that thought her heart begun to flatter.

''Thank you, Nat-''

Before she even finished the sentence she found herself in his arms. Lucy was able to feel all the emotion through this hug which were running through Natsu. ''Why do you thank me? I hurt you.'' The girl leaned her head against his and closed her arms around his torso. ''You did it to protect me, so I'm not mad.''

''I won't do it again, I promise.'' Lucy only nodded, kind of knowing he wouldn't.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes. ''I don't think I can stay away from you anyway.'' At that Lucy chuckled a bit. She leaned forward against his chest, hiding her blush. ''Then don't do it.''

Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in more. Then his gaze wandered to the paper which was laying on the table, making him go back to the point why she was here.

''Say, Lucy..'' Lucy looked up to face him. ''Do you want to tell me what happened?'' Lucy's attention was now back. She had felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe. But then the memories of yesterday came back. She needed to talk with someone about it that was for sure. She just didn't now how.

''Yeah... Uhm, so you see I was a bit upset because of what you did yesterday so I wanted to distract myself a bit and watch the stars from the roof.'' The girl found it again embarrassing to talk about it but Natsu didn't seem to bother that she wanted to do something like that. ''And then?''

''I passed a room which seemed like an office to me... I don't really know myself what it was... But there was a fax machine which had some files. So I downloaded them and read them. It were 4. 3 from the National bank of Chicago. You know... My father got fired... 3 months ago.''

Natsu looked at her shocked. He knew Lucy hated it that her father kept it a secret that he got all his accounts covered but something like that... How could a father keep that a secret from his daughter. ''So that's why you were so outraged?'' Lucy shook her head. ''No... I mean yes of course but there was another file... It was about a girl. Everything about this girl had been on it. Her complete curriculum vitae. Wait I took the file..''

Lucy was busy searching in her pockets for the paper when Natsu handed it to her. ''It probably fell out of your pocket yesterday. I found it this morning.''

''Did you read it?'' The boy in front of her shook his head. ''No, I wasn't sure if it was something private.''

Lucy smiled softly at him. Then she unfolded the paper. ''Here, look.'' Natsu took it scanning the dates. 'Monica Camson' that was the name of the girl, living in Chicago. There were further things about her. How many siblings she had, the name of every related, all places she had lived so far, all schools she attended. He was surprised at how detailed this whole thing was. ''It's like she wrote it herself.'' He looked up at Lucy. ''But why does your father has something like that?''

'''That's your next order' It says at the end.'' Natsu looked at the end and saw the words Lucy just said. ''I don't know what that means but I have a bad feeling about this...'' ''Did your father saw you?'' Lucy knew he was mad when she saw him crumple the paper with his one hand which cramped down.

''Yes.''

''And then he slapped you.'' It was obvious that he saw the proof yesterday. Her father didn't hold back on that. ''Yes.''

''It's probably worse than you think Lucy.''

''What makes you think so?'' Natsu looked away not being able to look into her already hurt enough eyes. ''Well, in this office where there other papers like this?''

Lucy thought back. There were a lot of papers but she had no idea if they were papers like that or just regular office stuff. ''I don't know...''

Natsu sighed. ''Okay, wait.'' He stood up leaving Lucy in the room. After a minute or so he came back with a little notebook. He called up Google and entered the name of the girl and the current residence. Lucy getting alert when he entered Chicago.

''Here. Monica Camson. Living in Chicago...'' Natsu made a pause, comparing the pictures from the newspaper article and the paper Lucy still was holding. ''That's her.''

''And what does it say?''

Natsu scanned the article, gritting his teeth a bit.  
''She went missing.'' Lucy's hand begun shaking. If this was related to her father somehow what was obviously the case she had no idea what she should do.

''Let me see the paper.'' He took it out of her shaking hand, taking it in the other hand, stroking over the back of her hand with his thumb.

''This paper had been sent to your address one month ago...''

''So what?'' Lucy gulped. Natsu looked into her eyes and taking her hand now fully in his. ''Monica went missing one month ago.''

–-

Hya xD

I am in a creative run right now^_^

Hope you liked it, I already stared writing the next chapter :3 I think I will update tomorrow again, so stay tuned xD :*


	12. Chapter 12 - Inexperience

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 12 - Inexperience_

_''Lucy, wait!'' The girl was running down all the way to the beach. ''NO! You said that mom would come back!'' They just received the message from the car accident. Her father was running after her when Lucy wouldn't listen to him. _

_''You said she comes back!'' Lucy wasn't ready to her that her mother died. _

_Her father was behind her when she stopped and looked at the endless water in front of her. _

_The girl bent down to her knees and hugged herself tightly, tears falling from her eyes. _

_''You said... She would...'' Her father also bent down and took his crying daughter in his arms. _

_''I'm sorry, Lucy...'' The girl cried harder, searching the comfort from her father she hugged him back thinking it must be also hard for him. _

_''Don't leave me, papa.'' Lucy whispered after some time and her father only pulled her closer. ''I promise, I'll stay with you forever.'' _

''Lucy?'' Said girl shook her head at that memory. She knew her father did a lot of stupid things after her mother died. He promised her that they would stay together and he actually did so but it just didn't felt like it. He just married some random woman who was beautiful. He insulted a lot of important people for the US in public but he would never let some girl disappear.

''So you say my father is the one who kidnapped her?'' Natsu looked away, not knowing how much she could take. ''That's what you said, I said nothing...And it's not even said that she got kidnapped... Maybe she just ran away...'' Both knew there was another reason for her disappearance. Going from the point that at the bottom of the paper stood that that was his next order. God knows what that means.

''But that's ridiculous, I was the one who downloaded this file. He never saw it...'' She began shaking. Maybe it was fear maybe it was confusion, frustration, she didn't know. How was she supposed to handle this? There was no proof that was sure but she just couldn't look these things over and pretend that she never saw them just because it was her father.

''But he didn't had to necessarily download it from your fax machine in that office... Do you know if he has got another one?'' Lucy thought back, knowing exactly that he possessed another one. Guilty she looked away from him. ''Yes, he has got a second one...''

She heard Natsu curse slightly, both knowing what it meant. Her father could have seen the paper already. ''Maybe he is making copies and sends them to the office you've been in and orders everything there.'' He ran his one hand through his hair being confused as well. ''God, I don't know myself. I would love to tell you that your father has got nothing to with this but it doesn't look so good...''

He recognized that Lucy had been awfully quiet. But what was he expecting... How would you react when you find out something like that about your own father? ''Lucy... Look I-''

''That's why he was still flying to Chicago all the time...''

''Huh?''

''My father. He got fired but he was still flying to Chicago or somewhere else. Maybe to...'' She didn't wanted to say it. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't just be true. Natsu didn't know how to handle this right now. She was so... so different right now.

''Natsu... If he really is the one who let Monica disappear... What do you think he's doing with her?'' Lucy couldn't look in his eyes when she felt him staring at her. She knew a lot of answers to that question but she couldn't get herself to think that it was really true.

''And why her? I mean why are we living here anyway when he got fired? And why does he let a girl from Chicago disappear if he really was it... This just doesn't makes sense!'' Frustrated Lucy stood up and went into the floor. ''Lucy, what are you doing?''

Natsu was already behind her when she opened the door. ''I will ask my father about this!''

''You- You can't!'' Natsu pushed his body between her and the door. ''Why not?! He should explain some things to me!'' When Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes she backed away a bit.

His eyes were so serious. There were many emotions she couldn't read but they were boring in her's and she couldn't get herself to look away this time. Gently Natsu took Lucy's hand and guided it away from the door handle, closing his around her's.

''How do you think your father would react if you would confront him with this now?'' The girl thought about it and she knew it was stupid. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. ''See? If your father is really involved with all that somehow I don't think he would be pleased to know that you know about it... And as much as it hurts me to tell you this... I don't think he would let you go anywhere after you found out.''

''What? You want to tell me my father would _kill _me?!''

''No... But I'm not sure if he would let you just go on like nothing happened.''

''Then what I'm supposed to do Natsu?! I ran away yesterday night and I don't have my phone with me... My father has got no idea where I am and he knows that I read those files... And if it's really true what you said before, that he sends all the copies of the files to the fax machine in that office, then he knows that this file is missing. And the only possible person who could have taken it would be-''

''You...'' Natsu mumbled softly, knowing how serious this already became.

''Natsu... I- I'm scared.''

''Come here.'' But he didn't seem to wait for her to do so. He already pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly when she started to cry again.

His embrace was warm and Lucy couldn't do other than lean more against him. Her hand pressed against his chest, her head leaned on his shoulder. Natsu was still holding her other hand.

She didn't knew what to do, there was nothing what would give her security on that.

When he felt her trembling against him it was to much for him to take. He hated it to see her like that, so sad and confused. So overwhelmed with all her emotions.

He carefully tugged at her hair a bit so she looked up at him. But she didn't had a chance to look at him when she felt his lips sealing her's and her eyes closed slowly.

Lucy felt his hand squeeze her's tightly and how he leaned in more against her. It wasn't that special for her first kiss but it was a kiss with a lot of emotions. She could feel his pain, his own desperation. And he could feel her fear but at the same time gratitude. She knew he would stick through this with her.

Their kiss lasted a bit longer, Natsu now wrapping both of his hands around her tiny body, pulling her closer and kissing her stronger, making Lucy's knees go week.

He wanted to reassure her and himself that they would stay together. Maybe he acted rashly a bit but it seemed that Lucy had no problems with it.

They parted their lips. Lucy had her eyes still closed. She was to agitated to comprehend everything that just happened and was sure that if she look into his eyes right now she would probably faint. Natsu studied her face. She didn't wear a pained expression any more he only saw the relaxed way her eyes were closed and the incredible pink color on her cheeks.

Chuckling he leaned his forehead against Lucy's. ''You're so weird.''

''Why do you say that now? You're destroying the moment...'' Natsu sighed against her skin and placed a kiss on her forehead. ''Sorry.''

He was surprised that she snuggled against his chest again when he released her. She buried her head in his shirt, trying to ignore her embarrassment.

There were still some things they had to deal with.

''You know I have to go home, right?'' She felt his hands on her shoulders. Natsu pulled her on arm length and looked into her eyes, seriousness once again the only thing she saw. ''I won't let you.''

''Natsu... Knowing my father he will call the police or something... I, I will figure something out so he won't know that I saw that paper...''

''What if he already knows?''

''I... I will set up a story.''

Natsu shook his hand and gripped her shoulders slightly. ''That's way to dangerous.'' Lucy looked away. ''I doubt that he would kill me...''

''No! But I won't let you go.'' Hi eyes softened at her. ''I can't let something happen to you.'' Lucy could clearly heard her heartbeat getting faster at those words. It was such an incredible feeling to her. She never felt like that ever before but she knew that she never wanted to lose it.

''Natsu... I have to...'' They both knew that if she would stay away from home longer her father would found it even more suspicious.

Natsu hesitated. ''I... I don't think that's a good idea.''

''But it's most likely our only option...''

Sighing Natsu gave in, knowing that she was right.

''I'll bring you home then.''

Lucy pushed herself up, he was at least 4 inches bigger than her. She stood on her tip toes when she reached up and pecked his lips. ''I'll call you right away when I'm done talking with my father.''

''You better do, or I will go crazy!''

–-o.O.o-

''What if she saw something in the office!?'' Judo was worried sick. Not about his daughter, she only caused problems anyway, but that she might have seen something from all the files.

''Calm down Judo. I think Lucy was way to confused from the file which said that you were fired to care about anything else now...'' Miranda was sitting with him on the couch.

It had been a stressful night and Lucy went missing after the fight. Still they didn't bother looking for her. ''Sooner or later, she'll come back and then we can find out how much she knows.''

''She better knows nothing more. It's better for her to only know that I got fired.''

''Judo, you can't hurt her... We still need her!''

Judo looked at Miranda and she could only see hatred in his eyes. Hatred for his own daughter. ''I'm done playing nice with her!''

Miranda gripped his shoulders when he wanted to stand up. ''I know! But we still need her! You know that!''

Judo sighed, knowing very well that she was right. ''Let me try it. I will play nice with her and look what she found out, okay?''

The man only nodded and left the living room.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy saw Natsu drive back to his house, just like she told him to, actually surprised that he listened to her. Her hand reached up to her lips. Her eyes were slightly closed when she thought about the kiss, her _first _kiss. Her face was red like a tomato when she reached out for the door. She hesitated. How was she supposed to face her father? When he knew it were four files then he knew that Lucy saw the last one. And if he would know which file it was... She would be done for.

But she needed to enter this house. Or her father would know for sure that something was wrong. With the rest of her willpower she opened the door. The girl startled when Miranda fell around her neck. ''Lucy! Do you have got any idea how worried I was?!'' Lucy sweat-dropped. She never expected Miranda to act so... so mother-like. It wasn't really uncomfortable. Sure it was strange but Lucy didn't hesitate on returning the hug.

''I just needed a bit time for myself...'' Lucy saw her father standing in the bid hall a serious expression on his face. She gulped not knowing what to do or say. ''Judo had no right to react like that!'' Lucy took a step back, being to shocked that Miranda was acting so nice around her.

''I don't mind. It was my fault for sniffing around in his stuff, but-'' The girl unwrapped Miranda's arms from her and walked over to her father. ''That you kept something like that a secret from me for three months... Don't you think you went to far this time?!''

Judo looked behind Lucy seeing Miranda nodding at him. Then he sighed. ''I know. I should have told you... I am really sorry Lucy.''

''Your apology won't do for now... How do we even cover all our bills? And you have to tell me why your still flying to Chicago.''

She saw her father hesitating and then he clenched his hands to fists. ''I did it so you wouldn't recognize... And I get all the money from Miranda's extra account.''

Lucy turned around in disbelieve. ''And that's okay for you?!''

Miranda only nodded. ''Sure. He's already searching for a new job.''

''Huh?'' Lucy took a step back and turned to her father. ''You do?'' And Judo only nodded.

Something about all this was just wrong but Lucy would take care of that later. She was just happy that her father didn't ask her about that file.

''I'm heading to my room, okay?'' Her father caught her arm.

''What about school, young lady? I don't think you've been going today.'' Lucy snarled at him.

''I thought since you want me on another school, it wouldn't matter if go or just stay home, right?''

Her father smiled at her. ''So you got used to that plan?''

''I've been here for one week, here aren't any people I could actually miss.'' And then she left.

''Do you think she's really okay with that?'' Judo walked back into the living room.

''I don't think so. But if I pick a fight with her now, she will probably run away again... Seriously... Why does she has to be so difficult?''

''Teens these days just are like that, I guess.'' Judo only nodded.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy was on the third floor again. She didn't hear Miranda and Judo talk after she left but she knew they stayed downstairs when she could here again their not really unobtrusively sounds of their love making activities.

Sighing she opened the door to the office, being surprised that her father didn't locked it after it. But something was different. She wasn't long in the room the last time but she recognized that at least the half of all the papers which had been lying around here vanished.

_So he really is hiding something... _Lucy shook her head. She should hurry.

When she walked over to the fax machine something caught her eye. It was a bill for a flight ticket to Los Angeles. Lucy picket it up and another one fell to the ground. _Two? _She also picket that one up. The other one was for a flight to Germany.

They were both already over the date but it was suspicious. Why would her father fly to Germany?

Lucy laid them back on the ground and made her way to the fax machine. There she copied the file she still had and put the copy in the fax machine.

She kept the original file for herself. You could still see the lines where Lucy had folded the file but on the copy they weren't that obvious.

Her head snapped when she heard footsteps on the floor. Then she saw the light under the door opening.

Fast Lucy hid behind the desk hoping that her father or Miranda didn't need something from there.

She held her breath when the door opened and the light was turned on. ''Judo, what's gotten into you all of the sudden?!''

''I forgot that I sent the file about Monica to this fax machine as well...''

Lucy could only hear their voices but she could hear that they were troubled. ''You don't mean that...''

''Yeah, Lucy might have seen it.''

The girl heard her father taking out the file she just copied. ''Lucky. Here it is. Seems that I came in before she was able to see it.''

Miranda was sighing deeply. ''What luck.''

''Now, can we continue?'' There was this seductive voice again, Lucy learned to hate over these few months. Miranda often used it when she desperately wanted something from her father. Was it money or sex, he would give her anything anyway.

They left the room again, Lucy letting out a slight breath. Fast she sneaked out of the room and ran into her own room, locking the door. She didn't bother to turn on the light.

Then she fell onto her bed trying to sort everything what happened.

She got interrupted when she heard a knock on her window. Startled she neared her balcony and saw a figure standing in front of her window.

When she came closer she recognized the person, groaning in annoyance. ''What are you doing here?!'' Natsu entered her room after she opened the balcony door and smiled a bit.

''You didn't call...'' Embarrassed he looked away. ''I was worried.''

Lucy's eyes softened at that but at the same time she remembered their kiss. It was weird. She actually didn't know him that well but at the same time she knew that she didn't wanted to share her first kiss with anyone else.

''It's fine, I'm alive. Go home now.'' She was already on her way shoving him out of her room, effortlessly. He was way stronger than her. ''Hey, wait.'' To her surprise he turned around, and now he was forcing her back. She felt the mattress at the back of her knees. Then he pushed her a bit and they were falling.

He had his one knee between her legs, his one arm supported his weight and the other hand was dancing around her face. ''Since I'm here, don't you want me to stay a bit longer?''

Lucy couldn't explain what she was feeling. Her stomach was betraying her with all the flip flops which were turning in there. Feeling like a whole swarm of butterflies was flying through it.

On the other hand she was scared. She didn't fear his touch like she feared Sting's hands on her body but she feared the situation. Natsu titled his head a bit to the side and scrutinized her a bit. Her face was red, her lips tightly pressed against each other, trembling slightly. Her arms were pulled in in front of her chest, one of her hands resting on his chest. If she needed to she would push him away.

The boy above her chuckled softly, then he leaned down and kissed her nose. Lucy completely confused from his actions wanted to ask him what he was smirking about when he rolled off her. ''You should calm down Lucy. I know what you want and _that's _defiantly something you don't want.''

Lucy looked at him, searching in his eyes something what would be a sign of a lie. But she couldn't find anything. Then he smirked at her again, his eyes forming a line, which made Lucy nervous. ''_Yet_.'' Embarrassed and with a complete red face Lucy tried to run away but Natsu wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back on the bed.

''Shhh. Not that your father hears us.'' She heard him chuckle at her ear. ''N-Natsu... Don't you think your being a bit to relaxed about this situation?''

He threw her next to him on the bed and before she could protest again his lips were on her's. She couldn't resist. There was nothing she could do about it. He was driving her crazy and he was _only_ kissing her.

When he pulled away he smiled against her lips. ''A good friend told me once, that no matter how fucked up my life is or no matter in which shit I am I should enjoy it.''

Lucy chuckled; knowing from which mouth it could have come. ''Gray?''  
Natsu took her hand. ''Nope.''

Shocked Lucy sat up. ''_Erza_?!'' Again, Natsu shook his head. ''Is it someone I know?''

Natsu thought about it a minute. ''I don't know if you know him... But you know his girlfriend.''

Lucy was already going through all the people she met here, founding that it weren't that many.

''G-Gajeel?'' Now Natsu kissed her hand, making her blush even more. ''Right.''

''You are friends with Gajeel?'' Lucy couldn't believe it. He didn't seem to have friends it was unbelievable enough that he had a girlfriend especially someone as awesome as Levi.

''We've been. A long time before we attended to College.'' He also sat up and looked at her. ''But don't tell anyone. It's a secret.''

Lucy didn't knew why, though, but it wasn't of her business so she only nodded.

''Can I stay now, or what?'' Lucy looked at him, how he laid back down and snuggled into her pillows. Sighing she also let her body fall onto the bed.

''It's not like you would go anyway, right?'' Natsu faced her with a big grin.

''Your bed is really comfy.''

Lucy turned away from him, not being able to stand looking into his eyes for so long. How as she supposed to survive a relationship anyway if she wasn't even able to look into her boyfriends eyes?

_Boyfriend... _A few days ago she did think that she wouldn't get one yet. And now, she was already sleeping with him in one bed.

''Lucy?''

''Hm?''

''I...'' When he didn't continue Lucy turned around. He acted different. He was playing with her sheets and there was this slight pink tone on his cheeks. Was he going to say it?

_No... He can't not yet. That's way to early. I... I don't know what I should say then... Do I even love him? I mean, yes I like him maybe even a lot but love? _

Lucy freaked out, not recognizing that Natsu already finished his sentence. ''Lucy...?''

''Sorry. What did you say?''

Natsu sweat-dropped, not believing that she wasn't listening. He didn't even knew himself why it was so hard for him to say that.

''I said that I l-'' _Please not love! _Lucy bit her lip, trying to understand what he just said. ''Like you.''

_Oh my god he said it! He loves me! What should I answer now?! I don't want to lie to him already... But if I don't say I love him back he will be hurt... And I don't even know if I love him or not..._

Lucy's eyes opened when she realized what he really said.

_Wait, 'like'? _Lucy let out a deep breath. Natsu obvious being confused by her acting. And then she threw herself at him, kissing him all over his face. Natsu was turning even redder at that. He didn't thought that Lucy would get so relaxed after that short amount of time.

When he kissed her before she was tensed up. He knew she wasn't scared that he kissed her but it was like it was all different to her. And now... She was acting like that.

Lucy took his face in both her hands and looked right back into his eyes.

''I like you, too!'' She could say that for sure. She was sure as hell that she liked him. If she wouldn't he wouldn't lie in her bed right now.

''Well, that's great.'' Lucy started laughing at that. ''Yes, yes it is!'' And then she smashed her lips against his. She never kissed someone before. The other two kisses had been implied by him but this time she wanted to make the first step and...

Failed miserably.

Natsu was laughing against her lips when she was completely over asked with what she was doing. Softly he pulled her away chuckling at her obvious embarrassment. ''Sorry.''

He pecked her cheek. ''Lucy... Did you ever had a boyfriend before?''

Bashful Lucy looked at her hands and shook her head. ''Ever kissed someone?''

''No.''

''Yeah, I've noticed.'' He earned a smack on the head. ''Then don't ask!''

Laughing he forced her back down again. ''Let's get some sleep.''

''Wait... You're not... well... Disappointed?''

Natsu looked up confused. ''Why should I be?''

With the redness in her face, Lucy hid herself in his chest. ''Because I'm... inexperienced...''

She heard him laugh slightly again and smacked his shoulder. ''Why should I be disappointed about that?''

''Dunno. Maybe you want an experienced girlfriend.''

''I want you! Experienced or not.''

That made Lucy smile a bit. She was still embarrassed because she actually never talked with someone like that but at the same time she was happy.

''Hey, Natsu?'' Lucy looked up a bit only to see that he already closed his eyes.

''Hm?'' She wanted to tell him what she found in the office and that her father and Miranda really were hiding something but they weren't talking about that now for the whole time and the silence was actually comfortable.

''Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow.''

But he was already sleeping. Trying to be as careful as possible Lucy pulled the covers over them and snuggled back into his arms.

Also being tired she fell asleep very fast.

–-

Yay. Now you all have your official Nalu xD

I'm actually not happy with the first kiss but I like the development at the end :3

Hope you all liked it so far :)

I'll try to upsate as fast as possible ;D


	13. Chapter 13 - Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 13 - Truth_

''You really think it's okay to leave Lucy alone?'' Miranda sounded worried. If Lucy was about to find out something then they needed to do something about it. Judo took her hand and puleld her to the car.

''It didn't really seemed that she would think of something more than my termination and I locked our bed room and the office. I doubt that she will find out something about it. Especially since she doesn't even know about that _something_. Why should she search for something she doesn't know about?''

Miranda smiled and got into the car. ''Yeah, your probably right.''

''I'm so happy when we don't have to care about her...''

''O, come on Judo. It's not that long anymore, only three months, right?''

''Yeah, but it can be a long time.'' Miranda chuckled softly. ''Let's worry about that later.''

Judo started the car and they left.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy woke up to the sound of the car leaving the drive. She'd never been a heavy sleeper and when something felt off she would recognize it and wake up. Sighing she unwrapped Natsu's arm from her waist and turned around staring at his sleeping face.

He was actually pretty cute when he was sleeping. This calm and innocent expression he wore. The way his lips were slightly parted and a bit of saliva ran down over his chin. The girl couldn't hold back the giggle.

''Are you done staring?'' When Lucy opened her eyes again she saw Natsu cracking one of his eyes open and look at her, tiredness all in his eyes. ''Morning.'' Natsu smiled a bit at her.

''Hey Natsu...'' Lucy leaned over him and he turned onto his back, letting Lucy's upper body fall onto his chest.

''What?'' He recognized the slight pink blush on her cheeks but at the same time the amusement in her eyes. ''You're drooling.''

Laughing Lucy stood up from the bed when she saw his reaction. His face started to get red and he looked away, obvious to this embarrassing habit.

''Oh, Levi called me...'' Natsu saw Lucy running around in her room with her phone in her hand. ''27 times...'' She sweat-dropped at that. She must have been really worried. Natsu also found it a bit funny. Just because she hadn't been in school one day.

''Ehm Lucy?''

''Yeah?''

Natsu looked away not knowing if he should ask. She was in a pretty good mood it seemed.

''What is it?''

''Well, what's with... school?''

Lucy put the phone back onto her desk. She fast texted Levi that she was ill adn wouldn't come to school for the next days. ''What about college?''

At that Natsu laughed a bit. ''I'm skipping all the time... But what's with you? You need at least your graduation from High school.''

''I'll worry about that later.'' Natsu saw Lucy shifting uncomfortably and how she fumbled with her top. ''What is it this time?''

''What do you mean?'' Natsu hopped off the bed and walked over to her.

''Your always fumbling with your clothes when you're nervous or you have to say something embarrassing.''

Lucy took a step back, being surprised that Natsu already recognized that. She turned even redder.

''Could you... well not enter the bathroom for 10 minutes?''

''Why don't you just lock it when your scared that I might come in?''

Bashfully Lucy looked away. ''No key.''

''Oh.'' Natsu breathed out. ''D-Don't get weird ideas!''

He backed away slightly. ''No worries Lucy. Just get changed already.''

Again Lucy gripped her top. ''Shower.''

''Huh, what?''

Not that it was already embarrassing enough for her now he wanted her to say it in a whole sentence. Lucy never took a shower when someone was around, especially a guy, more important her boyfriend.

''I need to take a shower!'' At that Natsu smirked. Oh how he loved teasing.

''Well, maybe I should help you then. It's not like I wouldn't see it anyway someday.'' But he forgot that Lucy took everything a bit to serious. Angered and exposed Lucy charged for him.

–-o.O.o-

They sat in the kitchen, Natsu's arms folded over his chest. Both his cheeks were plain red from Lucy's slaps on the face after he let go of his little comment.

Lucy checked the house before she let Natsu out of her room and found a note on the desk in the floor that he and Miranda weren't home that day.

And now the two were sitting in the kitchen, Natsu drinking his coffee, Lucy her cocoa. There was a tensed silence between them, Natsu tapping his feet on the ground from time to time.

''My face hurts.'' The boy stated simply, regretting it when he earned a death glare from Lucy.

Her face was still flushed. She couldn't believe he said that. ''It's your own fault for saying something like that!''

''Oh, come on Lucy! You know it was a joke.''

With a 'hmpf' Lucy turned away from him, making him sigh in frustration.

She could be difficult.

''I was in the office yesterday evening, before you showed up.'' Now Lucy started and he didn't prevented her from continuing.

''They cleaned it up. It was a mess when I was there the first time but yesterday evening it was all cleaned. They let a lot of files disappear. I don't want it to be true but I guess it were more files like the one I found...''

When he felt her not continuing he knew something oppressed her. ''There's something else, right?'' the girl gripped her shorts tightly. He seemed to know when something was up with her, _always_.

''They are defiantly hiding something.''

There was a short pause and then she continued. ''I also found flight tickets... One to Los Angeles the other one to Germany... I've got no idea if the were for my father or any one else. But it doesn't make sense... Anyway, my father came in when I was in there but I hid behind the desk so he didn't see me. Well, he was looking for the file about Monica in the fax machine. I copied it before and placed it there. My father said that it was good I didn't saw it...''

Natsu was relieved that her father thought Lucy didn't know about all that. But his relief was only for a short time when he saw her starting to shake again. ''You know Natsu... I... don't really like my father but I don't think that he is actually in a crime scene... I mean he's still my father it's only natural to feel like that, right?''

Lucy was already covering her face with her palms when she started to cry again. Natsu was at her side by the time, carefully pulling her in for a hug, tugging her head under his chin.

He couldn't stand seeing her that broken.

''Your father isn't home right?'' Lucy only shook her head against his chest. ''And he's only coming back in the evening?''

''I... I think so...'' He gently wiped her tears away. ''Let's go to that office.''

A bit scared about what they would find there Lucy still agreed.

–-o.O.o-

They stood in front of the door, Lucy gulping a bit. Behind this door could be a lot of answers and since her father and Miranda weren't here today she should use her chance. She wrapped her hand around the door handle and pushed it down.

Frustrated when it didn't open she turned to Natsu. ''Forget it, it's locked.'' Natsu stepped closer to her and stretched his hand out. Lucy closed her eyes when she thought he wanted to kiss her, for what reason ever but was kind of disappointed when he only took one of her hairgrips.

''You can't be serious...'' She trailed off when Natsu was already working on the door. ''Natsu, that's only working in movies...'' Lucy took a step back when she heard the 'click'.

_No way_! The girl couldn't believe it when Natsu opened the door.

He smiled at her and placed the hairgrip back to it's old place.

To her surprise he bent down a bit after it and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He flashed her a grin, took her hand and entered the room with her.

–-o.O.o-

They were searching through all the paper stacks in the office. It were less then the first time Lucy was in here. And most of them were bills, files from her father's old work at the National bank or surveys over all the bookings her father did.

It wasn't really helpful but Lucy took pictures of all files she found to be important just to make sure.

''I don't think we'll find here something.'' Lucy only agreed a bit frustrated.

''Where do you think your father would keep the other files?''

Lucy held her index finger up at her chin thinking about it for a few seconds. Then her expression changed from curiosity to disgust.

''Probably somewhere where I would never go on my own.''

Natsu titled his head at her when he saw her changing her attitude. She kinda looked disgusted.

''What is it?''

''My father's bed room.''

–-o.O.o-

''I'm so gonna never watch a movie again if this trick is going to work again!''

Natsu laughed as he was busy trying to open the door to the bed room with her hairgrip, both founding it suspicious that is was locked in the first place.

''Well, I guess I can't invite you to a cinema then.'' Before Lucy could enter on his comment she saw him open the door.

Irritated Lucy grasped her hairgrip and broke it. ''Stupid thing!'' Natsu chuckled a bit when she passed him and entered the room.

He followed her and ran right into her back, pushing her forward slightly. Wondering why she stopped he wanted to ask her but then he heard her mumble something. ''I don't believe this...''

When Natsu took another step forward he knew what she meant.

All over the ground were files about young girls. Some 18 years old some older. The whole ground was covered with the files.

It seemed that her father was fast with letting them disappear from the office and just threw them in randomly.

On almost every file was a big inscription in red. 'Sold.'

''This is...'' Natsu whispered, not believing for himself what he was seeing.

Lucy was already running out of the room, shaking and she held a desperate expression. Natsu wanted to run after him when something caught his eye. It was a file. But it was different from the others. It seemed that there weren't as many information on it as on the other files. But there was a picture and he recognized the person on the picture without even taking a good look at her.

He picked up the file and gritted his teeth tightly. His hand was shaking when he read the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' on it.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy sat curled up at the wall. She had her legs pushed up to her chest, her arms hugging them tightly. Natsu slowly bent down in front of her. ''Lucy...''

''It can't be Natsu! I know he would do a lot for money but _that_... That's just...'' She broke down in tears again.

Natsu hated it. He knew she must be desperate. Maybe sad and disappointed. Maybe even mad and maybe in denial. But why denying it? They both knew what they saw. Everything made sense, now. The file she found about Monica... The flight tickets, even all the surveys of her father's bookings.

Lucy's father was selling off young girls.

And as much as Natsu hated it, he needed to get her away from here. Going out from the file about Lucy, her father was even willing to sell his own daughter off.

''I don't believe all of this...''

''Can I ask you something?'' His voice was calm but on the inside he was freaking out.

''Sure...''

''When's your birthday?'' That took Lucy back. Why would he wanted to know something like that in a situation like this?

''Are you serious, Natsu? Don't you think there are more important things to care about now? My father sells off young girls all around the world, to some perverted bastards and they do god knows what to them and... And... What should I do now?!''

Lucy buried her head in her arms, not wanting him to see her like that. ''I know... This is serious but I need to know, Lucy. When are you turning 18?''

Groaning and with a sniffle she looked up at him. ''Arghh, why is that so important to you?!''

He held up the paper he just found in the room.

Actually he didn't plan to do so, not now at least. He didn't know how much she was able to take right now but she would find it out anyway.

Lucy read through it completely ignoring that it was her own file.

At the beginning was her name, age, the name's of her parents... Just like the file about Monica.

Below it changed a bit. There was no curriculum vitae.

Firstly there was a note in bolt letters. 'At the age of 18, being sold off.'

Secondly there was another text.

_To Mister Steiner, _

_my daughter will turn 18 soon, I am pleased to tell you that I am ready to sell her off at that day. Since she's 18 then you can do whatever you want with her in your country. Here, in the U.S it wouldn't be possible since you receive your majority at the age of 21 so that wouldn't be possible. If I would wait until than she most likely must have realized something... I am very pleased that you have such a big interest in my daughter._

_I will visit you again, the last meeting we had was running very smoothly. _

_I am looking forward to hearing from you!_

It was signed from her father. Her father most likely wanted to send it to this man. Lucy gritted the paper slightly. She was surprised that Natsu was so calm. She concluded that he didn't read the 'latter' at the end, he must have been to irritated by the first note.

So her father wanted to sell her off as well. And that's why he had been in Germany. To see this man called Steiner.

''Natsu...''

''When Lucy?''

''Three months.'' It was such a soft whisper that Natsu didn't knew who the girl in front of him was. That was to early. Three months were nothing. But he wouldn't let her father sell her off. They had enough proofs to burden him... But he wasn't sure how Lucy would take that.

They heard the front door being opened. Lucy desperately looked at Natsu not knowing what to do. The boy ripped the paper out of her hand and laid it back down on the ground. As silent as possible he closed the door. He couldn't lock it and he knew when her father would open the door he would know that Lucy saw everything.

Fast he ran up to her and picked her up and ran into her room. He lowered her and locked the door.

His one arm was still around her waist. ''Lucy?''

But the girl seemed to be somewhere else. ''Hey, Lucy!'' The girl reacted slightly starting to shiver.

''He wants to sell me off as well...'' Natsu tightened his grip on her.

''I won't let him.'' He started running around in her room, stuffing shirts, shorts, a dress, underwear and her phone and her charger into the little backpack.

''Natsu? What are you doing?'' He was still facing the wall, having his back turned to her. Lucy walked over to him slowly, reaching out her hand.

She pulled it back when he turned around. His eyes boring into her's. But there was something in them which made her cry.

It was fear but at the same time determination.

''I'll get you out of town.''

–-

Muahahaha xD

Soooo now it's getting really serious :3

I hope you liked it^^

Sometimes I forget to explain some things, especially when it is so late -_- So if you have got questions just ask but most of the time I'll try to answer those questions anyway in the following chapters, so just wait a little ;D

Wuaaa, I'm so excited myself, to write this story xD


	14. Chapter 14 - Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Yeeei, next chapter :3

Enjoy :*

–-

_Chapter 14 - Escape_

Lucy snapped back into reality when Natsu said that.

''Wh-What do... you mean?''

''Lucy. Your father will know that you were in his bed room and saw all these files. What do you think he will do?''

The girl took a step back, not wanting to believe all of this. It was just ridiculous to think that this all was reality and not just a very bad dream.

''I... He won't kill me, if you mean that!''

Natsu sighed. He knew himself that it was hard to believe, especially for her.

''He would probably hide you somewhere until you turn 18 and then sell you off to this man...'' The boy took her hand and forced her to look into his eyes.

''Do think I would let him?! I won't just let you go like that, Lucy.''

That took her by surprise. It seemed that she already meant more to him than he could tell her.

He pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. ''I will get you out of here, I promise.''

''Give me my phone.'' Natsu was a bit confused but handed her the phone.

Lucy fast texted something to Levi and then she broke it. ''Lucy, what are you doing?''

''Why? If I take it with us they can locate us... Or not?''

Natsu sweat-dropped. She was back to her normal self but still that was taking it to far.

He took the remains of her phone out of her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

''You defiantly watched to many movies.'' Lucy wanted to say something but then they heard her father hammering against the door.

Natsu felt Lucy tense up in his arms.

''Don't say something.''

''Lucy! I know you're in there! Open the door, _now_!'' Natsu carefully pushed Lucy away and took the backpack. He mentioned her with his hand to follow him but Lucy shook her head.

He knew she was scared, she had all reason to be but he needed her to trust him now.

''Lucy, please.'' It was a soft whisper. Lucy on the other hand only wanted to get something from the bathroom.

''Are you kidding me?'' After a few seconds she came back in the room both her hands full of cash. ''We need money, right?'' She was smiling a bit but Natsu knew she was only acting.

Natsu took the money out of her hand and put it in the backpack. He knew she had a lot of money but he wasn't expecting this.

''How are we getting out of here?''

Natsu shove her to the balcony and threw the backpack down. Lucy wanted to hold him back remembering how incredible hard it was for her last time to get down there but he already jumped.

''Come on Lucy.'' He tried to whisper but needed to shout a bit.

Lucy looked back to the door, still hearing her father screaming behind it. There were two options. Jumping down, hoping she wouldn't break her legs or waiting till her father would break the door and do god knows what.

She took the first option and gathered all her courage. ''Natsu!'' Said boy was looking up and sawing Lucy jump directly in his direction. ''Catch me!'' Easier said than done. Lucy was falling down head first, stretching out her arms. If he wouldn't catch her she would hit her head and that wouldn't help them much.

Luckily the balcony was only on the second floor so Natsu took a step back, held his arms up and then she already made contact with him. They were spinning a few times until Natsu sat her down on her feet. He had to hold her longer because she skipped to the side, realizing her legs betrayed her.

''The next time you jump, please try to land on your feet and not on your head.''

Lucy only smiled a bit at him. Sighing, Natsu picked her up, then handed her the backpack and ran to his car on the other side of the street.

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy!'' Judo stumbled into her room when he pushed open the door. Miranda had given him the second key to the room. When he entered he looked around the room but couldn't see his daughter. The only thing he recognized was that the balcony door was open.

''Damn this bitch!'' Miranda was already running to the balcony and saw a car driving down the streets in direction of the route 51.

''She's gone.'' Miranda heard Judo curse.

''She saw all the files! This is terrible, what if she goes to the police?!''

The woman came back into the room and looked around. She saw the remains of her phone on the bed and that her wardrobe was wide open, some clothes lying on the floor like she just grabbed some. ''I doubt that. They are children. The first thing they do is get away from here, I guess.''

Judo looked at her confused. ''_They_?''

Miranda nodded. ''I saw a car driving away. I know Lucy doesn't has any idea how to even start a car... She probably called a friend after she found out.''

''What makes you so sure that it was her and not one of the neighbors?''

''I don't think that she would probably run... And I've never seen the car here before.''

Judo thought a bit about it. ''How did the car looked like?''

''I don't know but it was black.''

''Saw the driver?'' Miranda only shook her head.

''We have to think about something.''

''Firstly we have to let all those files disappear.''

Judo looked at her and nodded. ''Yeah, you're probably right.''

–-o.O.o-

Natsu drove down the Hickory street and left it at the next departure to the route 51.

''Natsu... Where are we driving?''

Natsu's gaze was directed to the front. From the other times they were driving and Lucy knew his habits, she found it strange that he wouldn't even pay her one look.

Normally he let go of the steering wheel or teased her a bit but he was dead serious.

Lucy knew herself how dangerous all of this was but she didn't want him to change because of this mess they were in. She had to admit that all of this had been hitting her stomach pretty well. She wasn't feeling that good, but she wasn't suppose to feel good.

If she would feel alright now, she wouldn't be normal.

Natsu gently took her hand in his and ran his thump over the back of her hand. ''I'll take you to an old friend. He will help us.''

Lucy gulped. ''Help us... with what?''

Now he looked at her and there was compassion in his eyes. ''I told you I won't let your father do with you what he wants. I will get you as far away from here as possible.''

He felt her tensing up, obvious to the fear which build up slowly inside of her.

''Natsu, what are you planning?''

His gaze changed back to the street in front of them.

''We're leaving the country.''

Lucy gripped his hand tightly feeling that she needed something to hold on to.

''When you say 'leaving the country' do you mean only Mississippi... Or leaving the U.S?''

Natsu sighed. ''Your not safe here Lucy...''

''That's impossible, Natsu! How are we supposed to leave this country? My father will already informed the police about me... I won't be able to leave the country!''

''Hey, calm down.'' She was freaking out what Natsu completely understood. This wasn't easy to take. ''That's why we're driving to my friend. He will give us everything we need for leaving the country. New passports, identities and that stuff.''

Lucy looked at him again. ''Wait! I don't want you to get into this stuff again... I don't want you to screw up your life because of me and I'll defiantly-''

''Lucy! I will not lose you!''

The girl backed away a bit when he shouted at her like that. When Natsu recognized what he did he mumbled a little 'sorry'.

''Why?''

Natsu didn't know what she wanted to know but he didn't had to ask when she already repeated her question.

''Tell me why, Natsu?'' There was a break and then she continued. ''Why am I so important to you?''

''Do seriously ask me that?'' Lucy looked up from their intertwined hands and into his eyes.

Natsu sighed and looked back to the street.

''I like you, Lucy... A lot. More than I can explain. I don't know why, though. It's not like we've known each other very long now... But I just... I want you by my side, Lucy.''

Now he titled his head at her and looked into her eyes. Lucy being unable to answer something to this kind of confession smiled a bit, her cheeks red. When she realized that he was still looking at her she looked away.

''Watch the street, you idiot!''

''Yes!'' Lucy smiled a bit when Natus cursed for listening to her like that.

''Thank you.''

As a response she only felt him tightening his grip on her hand.

''Try to get some sleep, 'kay?''

Lucy only nodded and turned the backrest down, so she was half-laying, half-sitting.

She bend her knees and laid them also on the seat. She used her one arm as a support for her head the other hand was still holding on to Natsu's.

It was a bit uncomfortable with the seat belt incise into her neck but she wouldn't complain about that.

When Natsu felt her hand relaxing and was sure that she was really sleeping he pulled his hand away softly. He had to keep the maximum speed, if he would drive faster the police would subject them to a police check and since their both not adults they would call their parents.

He didn't recognize that it was already 11 pm. No miracle that Lucy was tired and if he would be honest now he would also like to sleep a bit, but he would catch up with that later.

First he had to make sure that they would pass the border without any difficulties.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy woke up the next time and recognized that the sun had already risen. Another thing she recognized was that the car wasn't driving. Thy were standing on a picnic area. The route still had to be close, she could hear all the other cars.

Her whole body felt cramped when she slowly got back into a sitting position. The jacket which was lying over her upper body didn't go unnoticed by her. The girl took it into her hands and buried her head in it. It smelled like him, a mixture of men deodorant and sweat. She didn't know why she liked the smell though.

When she realized what she was doing she fast folded the jacket and laid it on the seat after she got out of the car. It was pretty warm outside. The sun was warming up her skin in a comfortable way. Lucy stretched a few minutes and then started to look around. The area they were on wasn't that big and there was no other car.

A few meters next to her was a picnic bench with a table but she couldn't find Natsu. It was strange enough that the door to the driver side was wide open.

_If something happened...? _Fast Lucy shook her head at that thought. If really something happened she doubt that she could have slept so sound.

It was very stupid from her to lie on the ground and check if Natsu was lying under the car because at the moment she was lying she heard his voice.

''Uhm... What are you doing there?''

Lucy rolled on her back and looked up. He was standing over her, his one leg on her right side the other on her left. ''Looking for you.''

Natsu titled his head a bit to the side, smiling stupidly.

''_Under _the car?''

Lucy was already red in the face when he offered her a hand.

''I didn't see you anywhere else...'' Then she saw him pointing to the forest behind the picnic area and didn't had to ask further.

He had his phone in his hands, curiosity taking the better of her. ''Called someone?''

When Natsu saw her pointing at his phone he let it disappear in his pocket. ''Yeah, my friend. He said he'd help us.''

''Isn't it a bit risky to have your mobile with us?'' Natsu shook his head and kissed her forehead, making Lucy blush again.

''It's unlikely that they know that I'm with you.'' That made sense. And even if they would know, Lucy never told her father who Natsu actually was. So he didn't know his name or anything else.

''So... Is it going to take long from here?''

''Not quite. We have to leave the route 51 in Memphis and drive further up the route 40...''

''Natsu... Where exactly lives your friend?''

Natsu looked away. ''Georgia.''

''Huh?'' Lucy was thinking for a short minute. She never had been that good in school but she knew her country very well. ''But if we drive up the route 40 we drive away from Georgia.''

''Yeah... Well, I...''

''Do you even know how to get there?'' Sheepishly Natsu looked to the ground. He knew he could have just driven east, crossing Alabama but his first thought was to get Lucy away so he was just following the route 51.

Lucy sighed. She wasn't mad at him it was just a bit troubling to just drive and not really realizing that you drive further away from their destination.

''Why don't we change in Memphis on the route 78 and follow it down to Brimingham and change there on the route 22. It will follow down directly to Atlanta.''

Natsu was impressed at how good Lucy knew the route map of the U.S. ''How do you know all that without looking on a map?''

Lucy looked away from him and gripped her own hand. ''My mom and I were always studying the maps and planing all our routes to all the places we wanted to visit someday.''

She felt Natsu resting his one hand over both her hands. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down knowingly at her which made her blush a bit again.

It seemed that he really just knew exactly how she felt with all of this.

''It'll be alright.''

''I don't think so.'' Lucy sweat-dropped a bit at his obvious positive way to look at things.

The boy in front of her sighed heavily and walked around the car. ''Get in the car already.''

–-o.O.o-

''I can't believe all of this!'' Levi was still reading the text message she received from Lucy yesterday evening. Reading it all over again to find something else what Lucy wanted to tell her. But there was nothing.

By the time Levi was already able to say the message out aloud without even looking at it anymore.

Gajeel sat next to her, listening to her complaining and also reading the message.

_Dear Levi, _

_I know this sounds probably totally stupid but my father took me out of school. He attended me to a school in Chicago, I don't know the reason, yet. _

_I will write you again when I know more but for now I won't come to school anymore. _

_Bye, Lucy._

''That's ridiculous. I hate her father without even knowing him!''

Gajeel also found it strange. Why would a father attend his own child to another school far away from here but still live here... It didn't made any sense no matter how you looked at it.

''Did you already called her?''

He received a smack on the head. ''A hundred times! And all the time only her voice mail answers. I think she turned her phone of... She isn't answering one of my thousand messages at all!''

''I guess that the situation got to herself as well very uncomfortable...'' Levi sighed and fell back on the blanket they were laying on.

They had break right now and the two spent it together, laying behind the school on the field and enjoying the sun.

''Yeah, probably.''

Gajeel patted her head. ''If it would make you happy we can visit her after school...''

Levi sprang up. ''What? Really?!'' Gejeel only nodded.

The little girl fell around his neck. ''I love you, Gajeel!''

''I hope you don't love me just because of that...'' But the boy still wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her in for a long kiss.

–-o.O.o-

The two teens stood in front of the big mansion feeling uneasy. ''Should we really...?''

''What? Now you don't want to... You should really make up your mind from time to time... She's your friend right?'' Levi nodded and then she rang the bell.

It took a few seconds for the door to open. ''Hello?'' There was a young woman, maybe 36 years old. She looked confused at the teens in front of her. ''Can I help you?''

Levi coughed one time. She had difficulties talking to this foreign woman. Gejeel sighed and started. ''We're looking for Lucy.''

They both recognized that the woman gripped the door when Gajeeel said Lucy's name.

''She's not here!'' The woman wanted to close the door but Levi stepped between her and the door.

''Wait, please. Tell me why her father attended her to another school!''

''That's not of your business!''

The woman shove Levi out of the house and slammed the door shut. In Levi's eyes was disbelieve.

''What was that about?''

''Dunno. But I might know someone who knows something.''

–-o.O.o-

The way from Memphis to Brimingham took a long time. They had to refuel a few times, Lucy using the chance to use the toilet from time to time. It was embarrassing for her and she didn't know why. It was normal but she was ashamed of it.

Natsu came back to the car and drove back on the Route following down to Brimingham.

They weren't talking that much. Natsu was tired and Lucy to amazed from the nature they were surrounded from.

They now were driving inside Brimingham. The city was amazing with all of it's skyscrapers. It was almost night so all the street lights were on and all lights from the big buildings. Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the window. She was used to big cities. Her father often took her with him when he had to go to bigger cities because of his work. But this... This actually took her breath away.

She never really thought about that those little things can make someone so happy but only this sight right now made her feel better.

''Where is your friend living?''

''Still in Georgia.''

Lucy rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully.

''I mean where in Georgia.''

Natsu laughed a bit and looked back to the street.

''Darien.'' Natsu answered shortly.

''Oh okay. So we need to drive to the east coast.''

Natsu nodded and continues driving when the traffic light they were standing at turned green.

''You don't have the driver license, right?'' Lucy looked at him confused but answered with a 'no' to his question.

''I see.'' Natsu mumbled a bit disappointed.

''Why do you ask?''

''Never mind.''

Lucy leaned back against her seat when they were leaving Brimingham again. ''How long will it take from now?''

''Not so long till we reach Atlanta but from there on I honestly don't know.''

''Oh, okay.''

Natsu looked at her for a minute. She was a bit pale and when he thought about they haven't eaten neither drank something since yesterday.

''Lucy, are you okay?''

''Yeah, why?''

''You don't look so good.''

She hasn't realized herself but when she looked at herself in the side mirrors she had to admit that she indeed wasn't looking so good.

''I'm fine, I guess this is all a bit to much for me to take...'' She wasn't lying.

She didn't feel the necessity to eat or drink something although she knew it was important.

But he was the same. He wasn't even sleeping since yesterday.

''How about you? You haven't slept since yesterday...''

She felt his hand on her head, stroking her hair in a calming manner. ''I'm fine.''

But she knew he was lying. ''We should stop so you can sleep a bit.''

''No.''

Lucy wanted to argue but when she looked in his eyes she couldn't. He _wanted _to go on without unnecessary stops. Although Lucy didn't think that catching up sleep was unnecessary.

To her surprise he stopped at the next gas station. She was happy because she thought that he wanted to sleep for a few hours but then he left the car. ''Natsu?''

''Wait here.''

Before she could get out as well he locked it. Groaning Lucy fell back against the seat.

–-o.O.o-

Levi was curious on where Gajeel took her. She had never been in that area of the town. They reached a little white house which seemed to be older.

Gajeel just went up to the garden. ''Gajeel. Come back!''

''Hey, Natsu! Open the door!''

Levi didn't know that Natsu was living here. She was actually pretty surprised that he had an own house. He always seemed to be the guy who lived together with others who also dealt with drugs once.

''He's not here.'' Gajeel came back to her. ''Ho do you know?''

''Both his doors are locked. He normally only locks the front door. The fact that he locked his back door always means that he stays away over a night or more.''

Levi was impressed by how good they actually knew each other.

''But why do you think Natsu would know where Lucy is?''

''Because except the two of us she only had a close relationship to Natsu. He is the only one who might know where she is.''

Gajeel stopped his sentence thinking about it a bit longer.

''Or...''

Levi was going crazy. What was he thinking about anyway. ''Or what?''

''Or the reason he's away... means that he probably knows exactly where she is because he's there with her.''

Now Levi got mad. If that was true she would kill him. She told Lucy from the very beginning that she should stay away from Natsu and now she was missing and Natsu also was away.

''I will go to the police!'' Gajeel caught her wrist. ''Gajeel!''

''I know what you think but I think you're wrong.''

''And that's because?''

''Because Natsu dealt with drugs but he was never the kind of guy who would kidnap a girl. And trust me Levi, I know what I'm talking about.''

Levi sighed, hearing no doubt in his voice. ''So... What do you think it's then?''

''I... have no idea.''

At that Levi let her head hung. Gajeel tugged his thump under her chin and titled her head up. ''But I'll help you finding it out.''

–-o.O.o-

After they left Atlanta they followed the Route 75 down to Macon where they changed on the Route 16.

Lucy did tell Natsu that she was fine but he bought something to drink at the gas station. He was worried about her. Just like she was worrying about him.

He actually needed to force her to drink at least a bit, regretting that he had done it.

But she needed to drink something.

''When we arrive at your friend's house you will sleep!''

Natsu sighed, knowing that he would lose this argument eventually. ''Okay.''

The rest of the way was shorter than they expected. After a few more hours they reached Savannah where they changed on the Route 15 and drove down to Darien.

They were driving through a collection of houses and Lucy was pretty confused when Natsu reduced the speed and turned at the next intersection to the left.

She knew where Darien was but she didn't expected it to be _that _small. There were a few houses and a few buildings made of wood.

There was a little lake next to the house Natsu stopped.

He mentioned her to get out of the car and she followed him speechless to the little house.

In front of it were a lot of wooden boards and a little carport.

Natsu knocked at the door which didn't possessed a bell. When no one answered he walked around the house, taking Lucy's hand and dragging her with him when he recognized that she wouldn't do it on her own.

Behind the house was something that looked like a garden. There were surfboards, fishing equipment, an old car which didn't seem to work anymore and a garden furniture was standing under the old awning.

''Hey, Natsu!'' Both teens startled when they heard a voice behind them.

''In which shit have you dragged yourself this time?''

–-

Tada xD

Sorry that you had to wait a bit longer, a friend needed my help yesterday so I couldn't write:D

And also it took me soooooooo long to get all of the routes and connections, that was more work than writing a whole story xD

But I wanted to lean as close to reality as possible. Sorry if all of that confuses some of you :D

Anyway, I hoped you liked it :3


	15. Chapter 15 - Romeo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 15 – Romeo_

''Hey, Romeo. It's good to see you, too.''

The young man stepped forward to Natsu and they punched their fists against each other a smile on both their faces. Romeo seemed to be even older than Natsu.

He was taller and his face seemed a bit more matured. His short black hair matched the rest of his black clothes.

Now he looked at Lucy who he first didn't even noticed. ''And who might this beautiful lady be?'' The girl startled when Romeo took her hand and breathed a kiss onto it. With complete red head she chocked out her name. ''L-Lucy!''

Natsu got between them. ''Yeah, this is Lucy. _My _girlfriend.'' Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu was acting like that but she actually liked it.

Romeo on the other hand didn't liked the sound of that.

''Natsu... When you called me you said _you _needed my help. You never talked about someone else.''

Natsu tensed up at Romeo's tone. It seemed that he either couldn't or wanted to help both of them.

''Why? Is that a problem?''

''If you plan on running from them you won't make it... At least not with a girl.''

Lucy wanted to back away a bit but Natsu took her hand. ''It's different this time. It has got nothing to do with drugs.''

Romeo looked a bit at Natsu and then at Lucy. She didn't seem to be that difficult. Sighing Romeo gave in. He owed Natsu one and if Lucy was his girlfriend he wouldn't leave her here. Furthermore, Romeo didn't even know what they were running from.

''Give me one day.''

''Thank you.''

Romeo lead them inside and they were both taken back. From the outside the house looked like and old expired wood building but on the inside it was like a high technology lab.

There were computers, laptops, microscopes, a photo developing lab and an investigation desk.

Lucy walked up to a map from the whole world which was pinned at the wall above the desk.

There were, on different countries, pinned red needles which were connected through a thread.

''So, what's it you're in?'' Romeo asked in a whisper so Lucy wouldn't hear. The two were standing at the other side of the room.

''She knows so don't worry about what you say.''

''Oh. Okay.''

Natsu sighed and took one of the photos which was hanging at the wall. It was one of Romeo and his little sister.

''How's she doing?'' Romeo looked at Natsu. ''Natalie?'' Natsu only nodded.

''She's fine. Living with my mom now at the west coast.''

When Romeo felt Natsu not wanting to talk about it he sighed.

''So what does she need?''

''All the things you did already for me.''

''Hu? How did you know that I'm already finished?''

Natsu smiled at him stupidly. ''We're friends and you would help me when I'm in trouble as fast as possible.'' He pinned the picture back at the wall. ''And I knew you still had a pass photo of me.''

At that Romeo started to laugh slightly. ''Yeah, 'bout that...''

–-o.O.o-

''Haha, Natsu with black hair!'' Natsu found it quite embarrassing that Lucy laughed at his new pass port like that. ''A-And your name! Peter Lotting!''

''Yeah, yeah funny. Now give it back!''

He grasped the pass port out of her hands and laid it back on the table to all the other things. He had a new passport, identity card, medical card, credit card and car keys. But that weren't Natsu's.

''Which car keys are those?'' Natsu grinned at her. ''Ours.''

''But-''

''I got you a new one. They probably already got you on the news and when after Natsu told me that you had to refuel a few times your probably seen there somewhere.''

''A new car? But isn't that all incredible expensive?''

''Don't worry. I owe Natsu here a lot.'' What made Lucy feel uneasy were the guns which were lying on the table.

Romeo made a little pause and looked at Natsu. ''All the things you need are in the bathroom you should prepare yourself.''

Natsu nodded and stood up. ''Natsu?''

''Just listen to what Romeo says. I will be back in a few minutes.''  
''Okay...''

Natsu was out of sight when Romeo sat down beside her and started playing with her hair.

''What is he doing?''

Romeo chuckled. ''Transforming, I would say.''

He gently pulled her off the couch and lead her to another room. ''Let's start with your hair.''

''Wait, what?!''

Lucy backed away when she saw Romeo holding up scissors.

''I can't take a picture from you as you are right now... I need to _change _you a bit.''

Lucy thought about longer than a minute. She loved her hair. It had already grown to her hip, it was as long as she always wanted to have it. But on the other hand was it very conspicuous.

Groaning she sat down. ''Fine. But not shorter than above the chest!''

''Okay, okay.''

And then Romeo started cutting. All of Lucy's hair was loosely falling down to the floor.

She actually gave a damn about how it looked later, the only thing on her mind right now was how they would get out of this anyway.

''Done.''

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Romeo knew what he was doing she had to admit that.

Her front her was cut stepped so it wouldn't just fall down at the same length. He cut her bangs to the side so they wouldn't bother her anymore. Seems like he had recognized that.

''So?''

''I... Actually like it.''

Lucy was happy for a minute but than appeared a smirk on Romeo's face which made her shake slightly.

''Well, then...'' He ripped of a piece from his apron and covered her eyes. ''H-Hey! What are you doing?''

''Surprise~''

_Oh great... _

It took Romeo an hour to color Lucy's hair completely different. Now it was in a coconut brown but he left some strands blond.

Lucy blinked a few times when she saw herself in the mirror. Cutting the hair was one thing but coloring them was another. And although she loved her blond hair over everything on her body she had to admit that it didn't looked that bad.

''Okay. All done now. Come with me.''

Before Lucy could say something, Romeo already dragged her out of the little room and positioned her in front of a white wall.

''Okay, relax your face and smile slightly.'' Lucy nodded. She knew how to look on a photo for the ID card or passport.

Romeo took five shots and then went into his little 'lab' and developed the pictures.

''This will take a bit. Do you want to eat something?''

''Please just force her to eat something. She hasn't eaten for a whole day now...''

Natsu came back into the room and Lucy couldn't hold back the laugh. She saw him on his new ID card with black hair but in reality it looked even funnier.

''Yeah, funny Lucy.'' Lucy held her stomach a bit and walked up to him. A bit shyly she stretched out her hand and touched his hair. She was surprised that it was so soft.

Actually it didn't look that bad but it was so different that she would need some time to get used to it.

''So... Eat something during we wait.'' Lucy shook her head. ''I'm fine.''

''Lucy you got even more pale.''

''Wait. That means your not naturally so light skinned?''

Lucy shook her head a bit. ''I have to admit that I'm really a bit pale but that's got nothing to do that I haven't eaten.''

Natsu crossed his arms over her chest. ''Oh yeah? And why are you so pale then?''

Now Lucy looked at him not understanding that he asked. ''Natsu! You- I had to run away from my own father! What do you think why I am so pale?!''

Romeo overheard their conversation. He researched something on the internet when they started to argue. But he had no intention on barging into their conversation.

''I... I'm sorry.'' Lucy sighed, not being mad at him at all. It seem no matter what she couldn't be mad at him.

''It's okay.''

''But please. Eat something.''

''You eat with me!''

Lucy grasped his wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen, stopping half way when she had no idea where it was.

''Hey, Romeo. We'll use your kitchen, 'kay?''

''Go ahead!''

Natsu lead Lucy upstairs into the little kitchen.

''What do you want to eat?''

Lucy thought a bit about. She hasn't eaten for a day but if she would eat a lot now she would probably throw up. ''I think I'm fine with soup.''

''Seriously?'' Nastu looked at her in disbelieve. But not it made sense that she was so thin.

''Yes, seriously.''

Natsu sighed and pulled a pot out of the cupboard. ''Okay.''

The boy started to collect all different things for the soup, fresh herbs, carrots, mushrooms and meat. Lucy was impressed that he knew how to prepare a soup. It seemed that not all of his foster parents weren't spending time with him.

''Where did you learn all that?'' Natsu felt Lucy sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

''My mom taught me.''

When Lucy saw the look in his eyes she didn't need to ask further about which mom. It seemed to be the one who gave him the pendant he wanted her to break.

So it was important to him, just like she thought.

After a good 30 minutes Natsu was finally finished with the soup and called Romeo to come upstairs. They ate together, Lucy founding out how the two met.

It was on a deal once, Natsu's first one. Romeo was in charge of Natsu, since he dealt before.

At that time Romeo lived around Oakland as well.

He had always been the one responsible for all the paperwork, like ID cards they needed. Just like he was doing right now. The reason why Romeo owed Natsu something and he was doing all of this without any he expected for it Lucy didn't know.

But she actually didn't need to know. It was good to eat something, Natsu was completely right.

After they ate they went back down. Romeo was busy preparing Lucy's new ID card and passport.

Natsu lead her outside. ''What is it Natsu?''

''Come with me for a minute.''

They were walking back to the front. Lucy was wondering what he wanted to talk with her about. ''Natsu?''

''I'll teach you how to drive.''

–-

Hehe :3

Sorry about the end but I separated the other part from this since it was long enough to be another chapter ^_^

Hope you liked it and sorry about Natsu's hair, but pink would be to obvious .

Well, see ya :3


	16. Chapter 16 - Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Here's the second half xD

**Warning: **This chapter contains sexual themes!

–-

_Chapter 16 – Practice _

There was silence. A long silence. Natsu first thought Lucy would lose consciousness because of the way she was staring at him at the same time not really having any emotion in her eyes but then she stepped back a bit.

''Yeah, funny. Let's go back inside.'' But Natsu held her back.

''Lucy, I'm serious. This won't work with only one driver.''

She hesitated. She knew very well that Natsu needed a pause from time to time and it would be perfect if she could drive but she was actually scared of driving.

''That would take to long.''

''No excuses. Get in the car.'' Lucy obeyed and wanted to get in when she heard Natsu cough.

''What are you doing?''

The girl looked at him confused. ''I do as you said.''

Natsu rolled his eyes much to Lucy's annoyance. What was his problem? He told her to get in and that's what she was doing.

''The driver seat, Lucy.''

''Oh.'' It was than when she realized that she stood at the passenger side.

Nervously she sat down. Natsu stood by her side and bent down to his knees.

When he saw her shaking hands gripping around the steering wheel he sighed. ''You haven't even started the car and you are already that tensed up?''

''What are you expecting from me? I don't even know _how to_ start it.''

Sighing Natsu leaned inside the car. ''Okay, look. You have three pedals down there. The right one is the accelerator. The one in the middle is the brake and the one on the left side is the clutch.''  
He looked up at Lucy again who really concentrated on understanding what he was trying to explain.

''So... If you want to start the car you have to depress the clutch and turn the key until the motor starts.''

Lucy nodded nervous. She wanted to start the car but stopped. ''Wait. When do I know when the motor starts?''

''You will hear that.'' Natsu patted her head not believing that she really had no idea about cars.

She gripped the key and depressed the clutch. Then she turned the key further until the radio started. She looked at Natsu. ''Turn it further.''

And so she did. The car started to vibrate a bit. ''Okay good and now-'' But he already heard the noise he wanted to bypass and saw the car jerking a bit forward.

Lucy on the other hand freaked out and thought she broke it.

''Is it broken?''

Natsu laughed a bit. ''No, you just stalled it.''

''Oh.''

Natsu bent down to her again. ''You have to let out the clutch very slowly.''

Lucy only nodded. ''This won't do...'' Natsu mumbled and pulled her carefully out of the car, much to her surprise. Then he reset the seat as far back as possible.

Then he sat inside and pulled her also back in, positioning her on his lap. ''N-Natsu?!''

''It's easier like that.'' He pushed her a bit forward and spread his legs a bit so she was sitting between them. Lucy let out a little yelp but got used to that after a few seconds.

''Okay firstly the steering wheel. How do you hold on to it?''

Lucy looked at the steering wheel a bit and then she wrapped her fingers around the upper half and rested her thumps on the middle console of the wheel.

''Okay, good. Now try not to _grip _it but to only 'hold' it.''

''Okay.'' Lucy breathed out and relaxed her hands a bit. ''Comfortable like that?''

''Hm.'' Natsu laughed and kissed her shoulder, sending a slight shiver over her skin.

''Okay, second try.''

Lucy depressed the clutch and turned the key. But this time she let her foot where it was.

''Okay and what now?''

Natsu was thinking about. ''Yeah, I should have turned the car before I let you drive with it. Wait. Don't take your foot away.''

Lucy nodded and then she felt his foot next to her's. ''Okay take it away.''

Carefully and a bit unsure she pulled it away waiting for the jerk, but it never came. Natsu released the handbrake and gear lever into the reverse gear. Then he accelerated and drove backwards. He turned the car and parked it where it was standing before.

''Okay. Put your foot back onto the clutch.'' Lucy did as he said and he pulled his foot away.

He didn't changed anything but pulled the hand break.

''Okay, so the car is started, what now?''

''That's what I wanted to ask you...'' Lucy bit her lip, trying to figure out how to go on from now.

Natsu leaned his forehead against her back, chuckling behind her.

''Natsu, that's mean~''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He turned the key back so the car stopped and switched the gear lever in free-wheel.

''You can take your foot away now.''

Lucy turned around a bit. ''But then the car will go out again.''

Laughing, Natsu leaned back against the seat. ''It's already off.''

''Oh.'' Lucy turned red at the stupid comment she made. When she heard Natsu not stopping to laugh she slapped his chest. ''I told it would take a lot of time!''

''I just hope your not that slow with every thing.'' Lucy turned even redder when she understood what he meant. The boy pulled her towards his chest.

''N-Natsu?''

Natsu pressed his lips onto her's. The kiss was different from the other kisses he implied already. It was more aggressive in a way, tenderly but still wild. Natsu didn't wanted to take it to far but he couldn't do other than run his hand up and down her side, slowly pushing her top up.

Lucy didn't seem to care when she only responded to the kiss with leaning in to him more. She wriggled a bit in his arms when she felt his thump running over her skin right under her chest.

He pulled away from her lips, looking into her eyes and searching something that looked like fear but she was extremely relaxed.

Then he was startled when she leaned in and kissed him, fiercely. He took it as an invitation and slipped his thump under her bra, running it over the soft skin.

When his one hand started to slip further down her body she tensed up. Natsu fast pulled away, both his hands and stopped the kiss.

He would never cross any line without her permission and he completely understood that this might be a bit to early.

''Sorry.'' She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder, gripping his shirt with one hand. ''You don't have to apologize.''

He felt her nodding against his shoulder. ''It's just that...'''

Natsu pulled her away slightly, cupping her cheek with one hand and forced her to look into his eyes.

''You know I'll never touch you unless you want that, _right_?''

Lucy only nodded, leaning against his hand. He pulled her forward again, knowing that this probably wasn't the right time to talk about that topic.

''Want to continue?''

''You mean the driving lesson?'' He laughed and kissed her head. ''What else?''

Lucy sat up a bit again after she recognized that she slipped a bit in his arms and pecked his lips. Then she turned around again.

''Okay. So I wanted to explain how to exactly start driving.'' He took her hand and guided it to the gear lever.

''That's the gear lever. When you build up speed you have to switch from the lowest gait to the highest. This car has got 5 gaits. There are others which have also 6. And then there's always the reverse gear.''

''To drive backwards!'' Proudly Lucy looked at him. He knew it was acted, even a child would know from the name that the gait was fro driving backwards but he also didn't want to upset her so he only smiled back.

''Right. So you always start in the first gait. The gait is mostly used only to start up the car. After the first few meters you switch into the second gait.''

Lucy looked at the dear lever. She read the 5 little numbers on the round stick and the 'r' for reverse, she guessed. ''So, how do I switch?''

''You always have to depress the clutch when you want to witch the gait.''

Lucy nodded and did what he said. She also wanted to reach for the key again but Natsu took her hand and guided it back to the gear lever.

''We first practice switching between the gait without turning on the car, okay?''

''Okay.''

''You're depressing the clutch, right?'' Lucy nodded. ''Okay.''

Then Natsu positioned Lucy's hand around the head of the gear lever. He laid his hand over her's and switched to the first gait.

''So you actually just pull it to the top left.'' He pulled the gear lever straight down.

''And now it's in the second.''

''What, that easy?''  
''Yeah, actually it is. The importance is that you don't look to the gear lever when your driving. And you always have to let go of the gas before you switch.''

Lucy nodded. ''Try to switch in the fourth gait.''

She was still in the second gait and wondered about it. ''I can do that?''

Natsu looked at her a bit confused. ''I mean, skipping the third.''

''Oh, yeah you can. You sometimes have to when you want accelerate fast. If you for example drive onto a Highway, your often in the third gait and have to accelerate to a high speed. If you would then first switch in the fourth gait and then in the fifth you would slower the car.''

''Oh, okay.'' Natsu sighed. ''Did you even understood one thing what I just explained?''

Lucy turned around and smiled. ''Nope, none.''

The boy leaned against her back again. ''Just switch into the fourth gait.''

Lucy concentrated and looked at the gear lever a bit longer. The fourth gait was right next to the second.

When Natsu saw her gripping the gear lever he looked what she was doing. And like he predicted she tried to just move the stick to the right.

''What are you trying?''

''Switching into the fourth gait, I guess...''

Natsu sat up again. ''Okay look, you see the mark on the head of the gear lever, right?'' Lucy nodded.

''Take a closer look.'' Lucy looked again but saw nothing else. ''You're to fixed on the numbers, Lucy. There's something else.''

Now Lucy saw it and she acted fast. She pulled the gear lever in the middle and then down.

''Good.'' Natsu kissed her shoulder again when he saw her smiling like that.

''Okay, back in the first. And start the car.''

Lucy did as he said, turning on the car and switched back into the first gait.

''Okay take your time. When you slowly let out the clutch you will reach the grinding point. At that point you have to accelerate a bit, but just a bit.''

''When do I know that I reached the grinding point?''

''The car will start rolling a bit.''

It wasn't easy explaining someone how to drive when the person really had no idea how a car worked or didn't had any theoretical lessons. But Lucy actually wasn't that bad. She was slow to take up what he was explaining but she managed somehow to get the car rolling.

When Lucy felt the car rolling she accelerated slightly. The car jerked forward and Lucy accidentally let her feet slip from the clutch and the accelerator.

''That's not bad. You just have to let out the clutch slowly after you accelerated.''

Lucy mumbled an 'okay' and wanted to start driving again. When she recognized that nothing happened she looked over her shoulder, pleadingly.

''You have to start the car again.''

''Oh.'' Lucy depressed the clutch and turned the key but again nothing happened. ''Natsu~''

''Okay. If you stall the car you always have to turn the key back one time, then you can start it again.''

Again, Lucy did as he said and then the car vibrated again. ''Okay, now slowly let out the clutch.''

Lucy's foot slowly rose and then the car started to roll.

''Okay and now accelerate a bit but keep your feet on the clutch.''

Lucy nodded and pressed down the accelerator slightly. The car got a bit faster.

''Good.''

Lucy smiled a bit. Natsu took over the steering wheel, when Lucy was to busy with her feet. ''Okay now look at the dashboard. There you can see how fast you're driving and how many revolutions the motor does at your current speed. When the pointer reaches the two and half you should switch.''

Lucy took a look and saw that it was already a bit passed three. Fast she wanted to switch but forgot to depress the clutch.

Natsu wanted to tell her but he didn't need to when she recognized herself and depressed it. Then she switched into the second gait, still with looking at the gear lever and accelerated a bit again.

Natsu was actually a bit impressed at how fast she recognized what to do.

She even let go of the accelerator when she switched.

''Well, if that thing shows me when I have to switch it's easy.''

Natsu chuckled behind her. ''It's just a guideline. You can't always say that. It's different from car to car. You have to listen to the motor. If you hear that.'' Natsu pushed down the accelerator till the end much to Lucy's surprise. She heard the motor rev, it was a loud and dark noise. ''You should switch under all circumstances.''

Natsu carefully stopped the car and switched back into the first gait.

''I think that went smoothly.''

''Really?'' Lucy turned around again to face him only to receive a big grin.

''Yeah, really. I won't let you drive anyway on the major routes or in a city but for the country roads it's enough.''

Lucy gulped slightly when she thought about her driving alone. Now Natsu had been sitting behind her and helped her but later... She didn't know if she was able to do so. But she wanted to help Natsu as much as possible since he was helping her as well in this situation.

And they didn't really had the time to practice that much.

''But Natsu. I don't have the driver license...''

''Romeo's taking care of that right now.'' Lucy was getting nervous at the thought of Romeo making all these forged documents. But she also knew it was necessary.

''We have to practice how to stop properly.''

Lucy grinned at him. ''I think I can make that without big practice. Just tuck in the brake if it's getting to dangerous.''

''Yeah... But you should at least tuck in the clutch as well so the car won't turn off.''

''Okay.''

Natsu explained a bit more to Lucy about cars. Some things like where the light was turned on, which different lights there are, where she could use the windshield wiper or the winker. He doubt that she would really be able to keep that all in mind after telling her one time but he thought that at least telling her might save something in her brain.

And he would be there anyway if she had questions.

She turned the car off properly and Natsu locked it. When they came back into the house Romeo was still busy preparing the things they needed. ''Ah, there you are!''

He came running up to Lucy and handed her her new ID card. ''Here. Katherine Lotting.''

''Wait!'' Lucy looked at her ID card. Not caring about the picture or her new dates. Her name was irritating her.

''We're siblings?!'' Both shouted in unison. Romeo sweat-dropped.

''Well, your not blood related so calm down it's just for your own security.''

He mentioned them to follow him.

''So Lucy. I made you a new ID card, a passport and the driver license Natsu asked me for.''

He took the ID card out of her hands. ''I darkened the color of your skin slightly since you were so pale when I took the photo so there should be no problems. Furthermore, you're both already registered in all databases of the U.S.''

He handed Natsu the credit card. ''I hope 1 million dollar are enough?''

Lucy's eyes went wide. ''That much?''

Romeo just waved his hand in front of her face. ''Oh and the car is not insured so you should be careful.''

''Heard that Lucy? I guess I won't let you drive at last.''

Lucy pouted and turned away crossing her arms over her chest.

''You can sleep here tonight, you know... Taking a shower, eating something before you leave and that stuff. I think I have a few clothes from my sister they should match you Lucy.''

Lucy nodded, happy to hear that she would be able to take a shower and that Natsu would be able to sleep.

''Nah, we'll-''

''Take the offer. Thanks a lot Romeo!''

–-o.O.o-

_(Here starts sexual content, I'll try to add no real plot so the people who don't like this stuff can just skip it :) )_

Lucy fell on the bed with a sigh. She was refreshed. Her hair was still a bit wet, sticking to her still wet skin. She thought about what happened in the car.

When Natsu's hand was on her bare skin. It didn't felt uncomfortable, she was just surprised that he did that. It had been new to her.

No one ever touched her before, except of Sting who forced her. But there she never felt at such ease like she did when Natsu was holding her.

Lucy turned to her side, pulling the towel a bit higher. Natsu was always so careful with her.

_You know I'll never touch you unless you want that, right?_

His words were running through her mind making her go crazy. She didn't know if she wanted him to touch her. How was she supposed to know?

She never had a relationship before... It was only natural that she got nervous when someone was touching her at, well, more private parts than others would do.

By the time Natsu also entered the room. Romeo only had one spare room to offer but since they were together they didn't saw a problem with it.

This time it was a problem. Lucy was completely naked under her towel.

She first wanted to say something but then Natsu just fell next to her onto the bed.

He only had a towel wrapped around his lower half and it was the first time Lucy saw his torso without a shirt. And she couldn't stop staring. He was so damn good trained. Before Lucy reached out she fell back onto her back and stared at the ceiling suppressing the urge to touch his torso.

''What's wrong Lucy?'' She felt Natsu sneak up on her, his one arm falling loosely over her middle.

''N-Nothing.''

''Sure?'' This time he leaned above her, squeezing her between the mattress and his body.

''Sure as hell.''

It was hard for her to breath at this moment. She knew one thing. She didn't wanted to sleep with him already but she wasn't sure about the rest.

Did she wanted him to touch her? Did she wanted to touch _him_?

Lucy was thinking abut to many things at that moment. But she did gave a damn when he captured her lips with his again, leaning more against her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss when his one arm wrapped around her back and pushed her up with him.

He lifted her up slightly but after a second she already felt the softness of the mattress beyond her. She was now lying completely on the bad, Natsu hovering above her.

Lucy wasn't even nervous anymore when his hand sneaked under her towel and ran over her stomach and further up between her breasts. She snapped to the fact that he opened the towel and since it was only knotted at the top he could see her naked, lower half if he would look down.

When Natsu felt her getting nervous again he stopped kissing her.

But he didn't looked down, he only looked into her eyes. ''Tell me when to stop.''

It was such a soft whisper, so full of affection that Lucy bit her lower lip.

''I-It's not that... It's just that... you can... _see_... me.'' The last word only came out with a whisper.

When Natsu wanted to look down she pulled his head up again.

''It's embarrassing.''

Natsu softly chuckled at her and kissed her again. ''No it's not.''

His one hand ran down her side, reaching her hip eventually. He heard her whimper slightly.

''Should I stop?''

Lucy shook her head. ''I don't know... But... But if you want to then start at the top, at least.''

Lucy hid her face in her hands after she said that, not believing how stupid it must have sounded.

Above her she heard Natsu laugh a bit. ''What?''

He leaned down and kissed her. ''You're cute.'' Not that it wouldn't be embarrassing enough already for her, no, now he had to say something like that making her blush even more.

Lucy shivered a bit when Natsu untied her towel and it fell to both sides of her body. He took last one look at her to see if she was doubting, but she wasn't. She was actually pretty calm right now.

He bent down slowly and kissed her again, leaving her lips and trailing soft kisses down her neck. At the same time his hand came back up and stroke over the side of her chest, making her sigh a bit.

His kisses on her neck grew stronger, he sometimes started to lick her flesh. When he felt her gripping his shoulder after a few minutes he released her neck and trailed more kisses down her body. He thought she would tense up, or move away when his thump ran over her nipple but she did nothing than breath out harshly.

She seemed to be more sensitive at her chest than she thought. And it bothered her that Natsu could make her feel like that with a slight touch from his thump. But it didn't seem to bother him.

After some time of playing with her pink nub he started kneading her chest with his whole hand making the girl's breath go faster.

Natsu seemed to enjoy what he could do to her after that short amount of time. But he knew she wasn't used to get touched at her chest.

Slowly he bent down and started licking at her soft flesh, trailing wet kisses over her chest until he reached her nipple and took it into his mouth.

Lucy couldn't hold back the soft moan which slipped from her lips. Embarrassed she tried to suppress the next one when Natsu started to suck gently on her nipple, failing.

It was such a different feeling for her, so new and unusual maybe a bit strange but she liked it at the same time.

Natsu released her left chest and changed to the right one. By the time Lucy started to run her hands through his hair making him sigh contently. His one hand was still busy with the other chest when he started to let it slip further down her body.

Shortly before her hip he stopped and looked up at her. ''Is this really okay?''

Lucy being obvious sad that his touch left her took his head and smashed her lips against his.

''But don't look at me down there...''  
''You're funny. How am I supposed to this without looking?''

Lucy pecked his lips. ''Just... Just look at me...'' Natsu sighed and leaned forward, kissing her again during his hand wandered further down.

He carefully pulled one of her legs a bit to the side, making Lucy shake slightly in both fear and excitement. ''Sure?''

Lucy nodded and waited for his hand to make contact with her.

When his fingers carefully trailed over her lips she couldn't hold back the gasp.

Natsu did as she said and only looked at her, kissing her from time to time but also only looked at her, waiting for her reaction on some things he did.

He found it cute how she bit her lips from time to time, trying to suppress her moans. Her one hand was still in his hair, playing with some strand, the other one foisted in the sheets when Natsu slipped one finger inside.

She let out a soft moan when he twisted his finger inside of her and kissed her neck at the same time.

His finger build up more pressure and speed after he affectionately got her to moan louder.

He wasn't sure if she recognized that she had already spread her legs a bit more for him or how incredible wet she was but he was sure that she liked it when he added another finger pulling in and out of her.

Meanwhile Lucy was busy trying to get to know what this strange feeling inside of her was. It felt incredible but at the same time her body felt foreign.

She couldn't tell right now what she liked more... Natsu lips on her's or his fingers working on her vagina. Natsu felt her tightening around his fingers, her breathing was already so fast that it made it hard for himself to control.

With the last twist of his fingers she came. Natsu continued slightly to pull out of her to thrust back in but after some time he withdraw.

Lucy was shaking in his arms , but if he went to far she would have stopped him right?

The girl slowly came down, letting her breath come to a normal speed again. She reached out her hand and touched Natsu's cheeks tenderly.

He leaned down and kissed her, meanwhile wrapping the towel around her body again.

''I...'' Her voice sounded still different and she actually wasn't sure what she should say.

''Should I-'' His lips already silenced her.

''I don't think you want to.'' Lucy looked at him. There was still a blush on her cheeks and it seemed to deepen even more.

''But-''

''Lucy. I won't force you and I don't want you to force yourself.''

''But I want to make you happy.''

''You make me happy.'' Lucy was surprised to find Natsu cuddle up into her cleavage and hugging her like a little boy.

''Just when you're with me, I'm happy. Although we're in this fucking situation I'm happy...'' He looked up and placed a chaste kiss onto her lips.

''Because your with me.''

Lucy smiled a bit at him, pulling his forehead on her's. ''You shouldn't use this word...'' She mumbled softly, earning a chuckle from Natsu.

''I'm happy that you're with me, too.''

They nose-kissed and Natsu slowly also relaxed a bit, closing his eyes when she started stroking his hair.

''Natsu?''

''Hm.'' He answered groggily.

''I'd like to dress before we go sleeping.''

Natsu was up fast, completely forgotten that they were both still naked under their towels.

''Oh, yeah.''

After two minutes they were changed and laid back down. ''But you will sleep now!''

Natsu smiled at her suppressing the comment he wanted to say and just kissed her crawling her against his chest.

They both fell asleep after a few minutes.

–-

Okay... It's obviously to late for me :o

I can't believe I wrote this * covers her eyes *

Well... uhm... yeah excuse some grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I am really tired xD

But anyway, review, like, follow, whatever :P

I won't be able to write tomorrow, got some stuff to do, so you have to wait a bit for the next update :/

Until then, nice days :3


	17. Chapter 17 - Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 17 – Preparations _

When Lucy woke up it was a bit over 7 o'clock. She turned on her back, thoughts running back to the night before. She couldn't believe that she really had done that.

She wasn't regretting it but she felt that she wouldn't stop thinking about it for now...

Sighing she looked to her side.

Natsu was still sleeping soundly, crawled up in the pillow. She had to chuckle a bit when she saw his black hair again. She wouldn't get used to it anytime soon but when she thought about it didn't she even care yesterday when he was teaching her driving.

Carefully she pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. She changed into the clothes from Romeo's sister and searched the car keys in Natsu's pocket. After some time she found them but also his phone.

Lucy never had it to snoop around in others phones, especially not in those from her friends. But she couldn't quite ignore the message Natsu received from Erza, a few days ago.

It seemed he hasn't read it yet but the reminder was showing the preview of the message. Lucy's head turned completely red when she saw the picture Erza sent Natsu.

It had been from the sleep-over where Lucy was sleeping in Natsu's arms. _Why the hell did she took a picture of it?! _

But on the other hand Lucy couldn't suppress her soft smile. The way Natsu held her in his arms, how she was cuddled up against his chest and how they both smiled a bit made her heart flutter.

Lucy took a look at the date. It had been sent 3 days ago. Since two days they were away now...

Did Natsu even told Erza and Gray what was going on? Did they knew?

Lucy answered her question on her own when she saw all the missed calls Natsu received since two days. Either it was Erza or Gray. They were worried.

Lucy was sure they didn't know what was going on.

With a shaking head she put the phone back into the pocket. She could understand why he wouldn't tell them, she didn't tell Levi as well but it seemed that he didn't even said _anything_. Not something like 'I take a break from college' or 'I'm sick'.

Stupid excuses but then they at least knew why he wasn't coming to college for those two days.

Lucy was already outside now. The sun has already risen but it wasn't that warm yet.

She received a jeans and a top from Romeo's sister what she was grateful for. Her old clothes were some random clothes she picked from her desk that morning when Natsu just stayed the night.

When she thought about it... She still had Monica's file and she was curious on something. She opened the car and searched through her pocket of her old jeans. Unfolding the paper she knew exactly where she had to look.

The sender, she doubted that it would be the residence where the masterminds where seated but it would be a hint.

_Atlanta-Fulton Public Library... _Lucy looked at the name again and couldn't believe that it was really the library in Georgia. If that was just a coincidence. She knew her father had a locker there, she accompanied him one time when he needed to get something from the locker. Maybe they would find there some information, maybe they would find something which would help them.

She couldn't tell but it was a hint.

Lucy still had no idea how they were supposed to get out of this mess but she was sure that nothing would happen if they would just drive around the country aimlessly.

She sighed and folded the paper again, letting it disappear in her pocket. Then she sat down on the driver seat and started the car.

–-o.O.o-

''He's not home. And his car isn't there either.'' Gray was whispering to Erza when they sat in the library, trying to figure out why Natsu hadn't been to college for two days now. They knew he often skipped class but normally he would tell them when he wouldn't come.

''Do you think something happened?''

''Hard to say. Don't you think he would have told us?'' Erza and Gray both looked down when they realized that it was most likely that something happened and Natsu just didn't told them.

There could have been a thousand reason why he did so or rather didn't. But they new one thing for sure. If Natsu was going so far as not to tell them it must be serious.

Erza looked up and her expression darkened slightly. ''We're getting company.''

Gray looked also up and turned around. In that moment Gajeel and Levi were standing next to their table.

They never got along well, Levi had been avoiding them since she knew the supposed past of Natsu and although Gajeel had been in almost every course with them he kept his distance.

Erza and Gray both didn't know about Gajeel being friends with Natsu and he had no intention of changing that. ''Hey.''

Gajeel simply stated. The two teens only nodded.

''There is something we have to ask you.''

Erza changed a look with Gray, who only shrugged. The both offered space for Levi and Gajeel and they sat down.

''You don't happen to know where Natsu is, do you?''

The question took Erza and Gray back. Why would Gajeel of all people want to know where Natsu was, coming back to the point that he also knew that something was up.

''Why would you care?''

This time it was Levi who answered. ''Lucy's also missing... And I know that she had a pretty close relationship to Natsu and since he is also nowhere to be found...''

''Lucy's also missing?!'' Erza couldn't believe it.

What could have happened that both were gone?

''Yes, she sent me a message that her father attended her to another school but I found that quite strange so we visited her and then this strange woman opened the door and said she wasn't home and when I asked her why her father attended her to another school she kicked me out and said it wouldn't be of my business.''

Levi sighed not knowing what do from this point on. ''I'm worried that something might have happened because of Natsu's past...''

''Don't dare to blame Natsu. He stopped with the shit months ago!''

Erza mentioned Gray to get quiet but nodded when she leaned back.

''That's true, Natsu hadn't been in contact with any drugs or other shit for a longer time now.''

Gajeel looked at them. ''Yeah, but it's still part of his past... What if someone from his past tried something?''

They all haven't thought about it yet. There were probably a lot of people who would want to hurt Natsu.

But Lucy didn't match in there. It was suspicious that both were missing at the same time, especially after they grew so close.

The four discussed the matter a bit longer not caring that they actually don't like each other. What they didn't notice was that someone overheard their conversation. The person listened till the end and was both shocked but at the same time excited.

Now hunting his prey would be even more fun.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy was driving little circles on the forecourt of Romeo's house. She only kept the speed to the second gait. To drive faster she needed more experience and space. For now she wanted to learn how to direct and brake properly.

And with that she learned to drive up without stalling the car. She saw Natsu sitting on one of the wooden boxes and parked the car.

He smiled at her when she came, almost running to him. ''Morning.''

Lucy smiled a bit and leaned down to kiss him. ''Hi. Rested?''

Natsu only nodded. He had to admit, being forced to sleep wasn't that bad.

''That looked pretty good already.'' Lucy followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the car.

''How long have you been sitting there?''

''Just a few minutes.'' Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

They went back inside and saw Romeo already being working on his laptop. Natsu came walking up next to him, looking what he was doing. Lucy was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

''You know you should teach her at least how to handle a gun, right?''

Natsu sighed not wanting to let Lucy get close to those things.

But on the other hand it was for her own security. If her father was really one of the higher animals in that business then the masterminds must have already set trained people on her to bring her back.

Probably killing him in the access since they didn't need him.

''Yeah, I know.''

Romeo looked at his friend for a little while and than turned back to the screen. ''Here. I bought you three simple hand guns. It should be easy for her to handle one of them.''

Natsu only nodded but Romeo recognized how he clenched his fists.

Sighing Romeo continued and walked over to the table. ''I also bought her a new phone so you can call her when you lose each other.''

There was a slight silence. Romeo knew it must be hard for Natsu to actually teach his new girlfriend how to use a weapon properly. Bad enough that he knew how to use it but he could completely understand why he didn't wante to teach Lucy.

''Listen, if it's easier for you, I can teach her...'' But Natsu only shook his head at that.

''No, we will drive after eating something anyway. We still have to let the car disappear I don't want to drag you into this to much...''

Romeo laughed sightly. ''Funny but I guess I am the first one who would be hunted down.''

Natsu playfully slapped his back. ''Thank you, for everything.''

''Yeah, yeah. Never mind that. Take it as payback for saving my life back there.''

Romeo fell onto the couch and looked at the ceiling.

''A life is something very precious, even more important when the person you want to save is someone precious to you.''

He looked into Natsu's eyes and chuckled at the slight red tone on his cheeks.

''Make sure you protect her.''

Natsu wanted so answer but Lucy interrupted him. ''What are you talking about?''

Both boys startled at her voice. ''N-Nothing!''

Lucy titled her head a bit and then giggled slightly at the stupid face they both made.

''I prepared breakfast, want to eat something?''

Romeo and Natsu both were running up the stairs, leaving Lucy confused downstairs.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu was packing all the things into the new car, when Romeo was talking to Lucy, explaining her new phone.

Natsu gave Lucy the car keys of the old car.

''What shall I do with them?''

Romeo and Natsu both laughed a bit. ''Drive?''

Lucy looked around Natsu. He already had packed everything into the new car. ''But, aren't we taking the new one?''

''I will. You drive the old one.''

It took Lucy one second to comprehend what he was applying.

''_Alone_?!''

Natsu only nodded. ''We have to let it disappear somewhere, so you just follow me.''

''B-But... I can't... not alone.''

Romeo placed a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm sure you can do that.''

Lucy sweat-dropped. There was a difference between driving with someone who knew how to drive a car, only driving on the forecourt of a house and driving completely alone on an official street.

''Lucy, it's just for a few hours. And we'll only be driving on the country roads.''

Lucy shook her head remembering what she discovered this morning. ''Where are we driving anyway?''

''I wanted to drive up to Virgina, first, getting a bit distance between us and your father.''

''Why not just drive to the west coast?'' Lucy was confused again by Natsu's strategy.

''It's probably what they want us to do. They think we would drive further and further away from them, what we actually do but we will still stay close.''

''Hm. Okay. But Natsu... I... I found out something from Monica's file.''

Natsu titled his head a bit. ''You still have it?'' Lucy nodded.

''The sender. It was sent from the Atlanta-Fulton Public Library.''

''So what?'' Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, not knowing what she wanted to tell him.

''My father has a locker there...''

''Oh.'' Now it was clear what she wanted to imply. It was possible that they could find out something.

Sighing Natsu reached out his hand and rested it on her head.

''We're off, Romeo.'' Natsu chuckled a bit at the face Lucy was making.

''Tanks for everything.'' Lucy hugged him fast and followed Natsu.

Sighing he turned around. ''Lucy what did we just talk about?''

The girl fumbled with her top again. ''Natsu, I-'' Natsu's lips felt soft on her's just like his hands on the back of her head and at her waist.

''You can do that. We drive to the library and before we get there we just let the care stand somewhere and we drive further with this one.''

''And you really think I can make it?'' he ruffled her hair a bit.

''Yeah, start believing a bit in yourself.''

Lucy was still uneasy when she started the car and left the drive. She was following Natsu's car since she had no idea how to get to Atlanta anyway. Actually she would know but driving the way herself was different.

Natsu was avoiding all official streets as often as possible which made it way easier for Lucy since she didn't have to pay to much attention at her surroundings. She needed more practice that was for sure but for now her knowledge had to be enough.

After a little under an hour Natsu slowed down and drove into a forest. When he turned off his car, Lucy also wanted to but he already entered and sat down on the passenger seat.

''Go on.''

Without asking Lucy did as he said and drove further into the forest.

''Turn right.''

''Huh? There's no path, Natsu.''

He looked at her confused face. ''I know.''

The calm way he said it and the look in his eyes made Lucy's uneasiness fade. Natsu knew exactly what he was doing.

So she drove further into the forest until they reached a lake.

''Stop here.''

''Okay.''  
Lucy stopped the car and they both got out.

''Leave the keys inside and your door open.''

Still a bit confused Lucy listened to him. When she turned around Natsu was already on the way back. Pouting Lucy caught up to him.

Natsu practically strolled through the littered with leaves ground, kicking the leaves up and destructed the evidence that the car came from this direction.

After Lucy recognized what he was doing she followed suit and also kicked the leaves over the skid marks.

''You know that personal guards are at the lockers in the library, knowing exactly to who it belongs?''

''Yeah... That could be a problem, right?''

''Probably.''

Lucy groaned slightly. Why did everything had to be that complicated? There might be a hint and now what? They had no chance getting even close to the locker.

''We're breaking in there tonight.'' Lucy had been standing a few minutes at the same spot until she decided to catch up to Natsu again.

''You want to break in there? Are you crazy?''

Now he stopped and turned around. ''What? It was your idea with the library. Maybe we can find something to turn your father in.''

The girl in front of him started to shake slightly at the thought. She didn't get along that well with her father and what he did and he was probably still doing bad things but he was still her father.

''I know! It's just that...''

She trailed off not knowing what exactly she wanted to say.

Natsu sighed and took a step forward closing the gap between them. ''Lucy, look at me.''

The girl looked up only to met Natsu's serious eyes. ''W-What?''

She still couldn't get herself to look into his eyes without loosing her ground.

''I told you that I will do everything to keep you safe, even if that means crossing borders I shouldn't cross.''

''But-''

''And I don't expect you to do the same _but_ I want you to be with me, because without you... I can't do it.''

And then there was silence. Lucy thought about it a bit longer. They would crime against the law... Was she able to do so?

''Natsu... I will stay with you... That's out of question. But I-''

He forced her into a kiss which she actually wanted to break but found herself giving in to him.

When he recognized that she gave up resisting he smiled against her lips.

''You're so easy to sway.''

''Sh-Shut up!''

Lucy was running back to the new car, being followed by a laughing Natsu. If they could control it they would let their life be like it is in this very moment but they both knew it wasn't possible.

They had to treasure these moments when they still had them.

They arrived in Atlanta in the afternoon. Natsu searched a little hotel where they could rest until they started their operation, searching on the Internet everything they could find about that library.

They had to be very careful, it seemed a lot of guards where positioned there at night.

They still had a few hours before the library closed so they took a nap and waited for the sun to go down.

–-

I'm sorry that you had to wait a bit longer... Maybe it just felt like an eternity for me tough xD

I won't be able to upload tomorrow, I'm visiting the Gamescon in Germany^_^

And soon school will start again -_- I hope that I will be able to at least get you a new chapter every second day but I don't promise anything :3 :D

Till then, enjoy your lives ;*


	18. Chapter 18-Atlanta-Fulton Public Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Sorry for the wait :/

But the Gamescom was so amazing :3

–-

_Chapter 18 – Atlanta-Fulton public library_

Natsu parked the car near the library, a few minutes after it got dark.

They saw the guards from at the main entrance. They knew at the back were guards as well. In front of the main entrance was a line of trees and next to the left side of the library was a fountain.

Their plan was simple, maybe to simple but it had to do for now.

Sneaking in, searching for the locker, getting information and sneaking out again without being seen sounded way easier than it actually would be.

They both were well aware of that. But they still needed to go in there.

Natsu and Lucy left the car in the shadows of the dark night and sneaked behind a tree. They weren't that far away from the roof. The teens had been in the library since they both couldn't sleep and checked out a few places where you could sneak in.

The only problem was the guards which were positioned around the whole building and also the three guards which were inside.

They climbed up the tree, Lucy already feeling uneasy. She hadn't told Natsu about her fear of heights and she wouldn't do that right now. For now they were only climbing up so that was okay, she would tell him inside, if they even were able to get inside.

One thicker branch of the tree was reaching towards the building, it looked big enough to climb till the end without breaking. Then they would have to jump, not much. Maybe one and a half meter. But they couldn't run up to jump.

Lucy got even more nervous when Natsu really sneaked till the end of the branch and slowly stood up.

She knew he was sportive but he actually made it, jumping from that stupid branch over to the roof. There he landed a bit clumsy but the guards didn't seem to recognized him. He mentioned Lucy to follow him to which Lucy only smiled stupidly. _How am I supposed to that?! _

Slowly she sneaked to the end of the branch and rose up just like Natsu did.

But it looked way easier when he did it.

Trying to hold her balance she looked up to the roof and saw Natsu stretching out a hand.

Sighing Lucy looked down again if there was any guard, when she saw that everything was clear she took all her courage and jumped.

For a short moment she forgot everything, everything about her father, about why they were here right now, everything what happened. She just felt free in that little second.

And then gravity pulled her back to reality when she smashed against the roof. Natsu pulled her up fast and took a closer look at her.

Lucy was smiling a bit at him and stood slowly up, trying to comprehend how exactly she landed on the roof because she thought she couldn't jump that far.

But she was right next to Natsu.

With a shaking head she followed Natsu to the other side of the roof. When they reached the front side of the building Natsu laid on his stomach and looked over the edge. There was something like a balcony. Beyond them were the windows which were right at the big hall in the second floor.

''Come here, Lucy.''

Natsu felt Lucy lying down next to him. ''What is it?''

The boy sat up and pulled her with him. ''I'll let you down there.''

Lucy looked over the edge at the small balcony, then back at Natsu. ''Uhhm. I don't think that's a good idea.''

''Why? I hold your hands and lift you down, you only have to jump then.''

Lucy shifted from left to right, avoiding his eyes. ''Yeah... That's the problem.''

Natsu titled his head at her. ''You think I'd drop you?''

''No... I... I'm scared of heights.''

She heard him snicker slightly. ''That's not funny, Natsu!''

''But you just climbed up that tree and jumped from it over to the roof. This is nothing compared to that.''

''I know. Climbing up is not my problem. It's about going down...''

''Don't fussy over that.'' Natsu pulled at her arms and carefully lifted her over the edge.

''N-Natsu!''

''Be quiet, you idiot!''

Lucy bit her lips when Natsu let her arms slip a bit from his grip. The girl tried to press her feet against the wall but triped and slipped further down.

''Natsu, I'm falling!''  
''No you're not! And now be quiet.'' Natsu couldn't actually believe that she was really that scared. But her hands were all sweaty and when he looked into her eyes he knew she wasn't overacting.

He felt a bit sorry now for being so stubborn but this was actually the only way to get inside.

''I'll let go now, okay?''

Lucy gripped his hands tighter. ''Please, don't!''

With a little smirk Natsu shook Lucy off and before she could scream she already fell on the ground.

Shocked Lucy looked around. She was already on the balcony. She saw Natsu landing next to her, pulling her up. ''Sorry.''

But Lucy only shook her head. ''Guess it looked higher than it really is...''

Natsu nodded but saw that she was still shaking. Sighing Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms and kissed her head.

''We'll search for another way out where you don't have to go down somewhere, 'kay?'' He felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

They inspected the window and the lock. There was probably some security mechanism so they had to be careful.

Natsu seemed to still know some tricks to break in somewhere with outwitting the security mechanism because he had the window already open when Lucy looked at it again.

They sneaked in and closed the window again. In the hall was no light but you could see a bit from the lights from the outside. The lockers were on the first floor at the end of the hall. They had a long way to run without any hiding.

One of the guards would probably see them if they would blindly just run up to the lockers.

The two sneaked around in the big hall and searched for the stairs. Natsu looked around the corner to see if there was a guard.

When he saw no one he wanted to take Lucy's hand and run down the stairs but when his hand didn't hold on to something he turned around again. Lucy was standing at the railing of the middle circle of the big hall. You could look down to the first floor from there.

''Lucy... What are you doing?'' Natsu sneaked up behind her. Lucy only pointed down to the little office where the light was turned on.

In the office were the three guards, eating pizza and laughing like idiots. Good luck they didn't take their job serious.

Natsu carefully pulled Lucy with him down the stairs. They were still careful since they didn't know if the three guards in the office were the only guards.

Reaching the end of the floor they turned left into the forbidden zone.

Not even here were guards positioned.

Lucy and Natsu quietly and careful searched for the locker from Lucy's father. A combination lock was the only thing which separated the two teens from maybe helpful information.

Natsu left this to Lucy since he had no idea what combination her father could have probably used. Lucy tried a few times but nothing worked. Neither her birthday nor her mother's birthday. His own birthday didn't work, too. And Miranda wasn't of help as well.

She tried some dates from his old job where he received special credit for his work but the lock wouldn't open. ''How's it going?''

Lucy only shook her head. ''I have no idea which combination it might be, Natsu.''

A date appeared in her head and she flinched at the thought that her father might have used that date as the combination for this lock.

But she had to try. She turned it till the lock showed the date and then Lucy gritted her teeth when the lock got open.

''Fuck.''

Natsu was a but surprised to hear her cursing. She always would console him to not say those words when he was close to her and now she was cursing... Was it the date?

''What is it?''  
''My father... He used the date of my mother's death as his combination.''

Natsu couldn't answer to that. What was he supposed to say? Her father was really sick.

He knew Lucy wouldn't want to hear any words of sympathy right now so he just opened the locker and pulled out a lot of files. _Great... More files... _

Lucy was thinking the exact same thing. But something else caught her eye.

A little black box. Lucy carefully pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a ring, but not just any ring, it was a wedding ring with a big diamond on it. She heard Natsu gasp slightly at the sight.

''That's my mother's wedding ring.''

''Why is it here?'' Lucy shook her head wanting to know the same thing.

She let the box slip into her pocket and pulled out a few letters.

''Look what he tried to hide from me... All of these letters are letters to this Steiner from Germany. And also a few from the bank in Chicago...'' Natsu took a letter out of her hand and started to read it. There her father was setting all necessary things for Lucy's sell off.

Natsu pulled all the letters into his pocket and mentioned her that they should go but something else caught Lucy's eye. ''Wait.'' She whispered softly. Natsu wanted to get out of here since they had been there for a pretty long time now. He had no idea how long the guards would still be in that office. But it seemed that his question was answered when he saw the light of a light lamp on the floor they came from.

''Lucy!'' When Lucy recognized why he was so nervous she just grabbed the envelope she was so interested in and slammed the door shut, a bit to strong. The noise echoed through the floor and then they heard footsteps getting faster.

Natsu pulled Lucy backwards against a wall and pinned her between it and his body. He was covering her mouth with his one hand and held his index finger over his mouth. When she nodded e released her slowly and stepped in front of her.

The guard came running around the corner. Natsu acted fast and pulled at his arm, turning him and pinning him in his elbow. ''Go!''

Lucy wanted to protest but when she saw his eyes she knew he would do everything to get her out but he would also follow.

''We'll meet at the car.''

When she nodded Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He actually thought she would argue. The man in his arm wriggled and tried to free himself. Natsu kicked into his back, forcing him to the ground. He wouldn't go to far but he needed to knock him out at least.

The boy slapped across the man's neck and he lost consciousness.

Fast Natsu ran down the floor to the main entrance. He knew there were guards but he needed to get out of here. When he thought about it he had no idea if Lucy would be able to find a way out. The library was huge and there were a lot of entrances.

Natsu hid behind a desk when another guard walked through all the bookshelves. This guard seemed to be very calm, Natsu doubted that he recognized something and it was also a good sign because it didn't seem that Lucy ran into him.

When the guard passed Natsu he quietly sneaked out of his hiding running further down the hall.

At the main entrance he stopped thinking if he should really just run out there.

He knew it were to guys, one at the right side, one at the left side. But there was no other way out.

Cursing Natsu opened the door, ready to run or defend himself if necessary. But it wasn't needed. There were no guards. When Natsu slowly approached the free area he saw the two men standing at the tree, Lucy and Natsu jumped onto the roof from.

He had a bad feeling about this. Slowly he got closer and saw Lucy lying on the ground. And she was laughing. Why was she laughing? The two men were watching her confused. Natsu had to be fast. It was two against one.

He searched for something hard and found a board leaning against the wall of the library. Natsu grabbed it and charged for the guards. He smashed it against the head of the first one with such force that he stumbled to the side and then fell to the ground.

The other guard was fast but Lucy was faster. She pulled at his foot with such strength she didn't know she had and made him fall onto his butt. She was still laughing like crazy when Natsu was beside her and helped her up.

He had no idea why she was laughing or how she got out but he was more than happy that they were together again.

They were running to the car, Natsu throwing the keys over to her. ''You're driving!''

Lucy caught the keys still laughing. ''Are you crazy?! I can't!''

Natsu took her hand and ran faster when they heard the alarm activate from the library.

''You only have to drive fast. Don't care about anything else!''

''What about red traffic lights?''

Natsu flashed her a grin. ''Ignore them!''

The reached the car and Lucy started it. She didn't even stalled it. ''Come on, drive!''

The girl nodded and accelerated, with a howling engine they left the street.

Natsu was now also laughing at Lucy's smiling face.

''Don't forget to switch!''

''Oh, yeah. Right.''

Lucy fast switched into the fifth gait when they were at a high speed. ''Say, Lucy. Why are you laughing?''

Lucy shook her head. ''I jumped down from the roof.''

Natsu turned to her, his smile fading. ''You did what?!''

''It was the only way for me to get out. I tried to jump onto the branch from the tree but missed and then I fell down from there, the little branches stopped my fall at least a bit.''

''And you didn't told me?! How can you drive right now? Aren't you hurt?!''

Lucy looked at him and smiled. ''No. I'm actually in a pretty good mood right now!''

Natsu eyed her a bit. She had a few scratches but he couldn't see one injury or worse blood.

And that she was happy he knew.

''Are you sure you can drive?'' Lucy only nodded and looked back at the streets.

''Do you think that they will describe us to the police?''

Natsu nodded. ''Yeah... They had a pretty good view at us back there.''

He heard Lucy chuckle. ''Then we're done for.''

''Probably.''

Natsu was confused when Lucy drove into a forest after some time. They were already out of Atlanta and drove further up.

''Lucy, what are yo-''

''There's something I wanna do before they catch us.''

She stopped the car in the middle of a forest and turned off the light turning to look at Natsu.

''And that would be?''

Lucy's face was already red at the thing she would say now. She actually never thought that she would even demand it like that but she really needed to tell him.

''Lucy?''

''Sleep with me.''

–-

O.o

I can't say anything right now xD

This chapter is probably one of the most unrealistic things on earth xD

Hope you still liked it :3

Next chapter will have a heated conversation and some new revelations, so till then ^_^


	19. Chapter 19 - Bloody letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Yaaaay, hello guys :3

Don't know if your school already started but mine did today and I'm a bit sad because I won't have time now to write so often -_-

But anyway, I'll try because I love writing this story and I'm so flattered that so many of you read and like it :3

Thank you :*

–-

_Chapter 19 – Bloody letters _

There were many things running through Natsu's head at the moment. The first thing was that he hoped the police wouldn't follow them into the forest.

The second thing was that he wanted to talk to her about that but not now.

The third thing was that he was completely overwhelmed by her demand. Why the hell did she wanted to sleep with him _right now_?!

It didn't make sense. He knew she wasn't ready for that if she told him or not, he knew when she was lying.

But right now he couldn't tell. There was something in Lucy's eyes he never saw before. But he would as hell wait with that and not make her first time worse than it would be anyway. Meaning the hurting factor. He turned away from her and answered quick.

''No.''

''_What_?!'' It seemed it took Lucy by surprise. Which guy on the whole world would reject sleeping with his girlfriend when she offers it to him.

''I said 'no'.''

''I know what you said!''

Natsu turned to her. ''Then don't ask.''

Groaning Lucy fell against her seat. ''_Why_?''

''You tell me why.'' Lucy looked at him. ''What do you mean?''

''Why do you want to sleep with me?''

Lucy's face felt hot at that question. She knew very good that the first time probably hurt a lot and she always told herself she would only sleep with a guy she knew she loved and she was sure that he loved her, too. But she wasn't sure. She had no idea if she really loved Natsu.

There was something between them and she wouldn't say that she didn't like him more than 'like very much' but love?

When do you love someone anyway?

With shaking head Lucy looked straight into the dark forest.  
''They will catch us soon.''

''If we stay here that's for sure.''

''I didn't mean that, Natsu... In general. It is just a question of time when they will find out where we are. And then they will separate us. And before that happens... Before I will never see you again I want to experience _everything_.''

''That's stupid, Lucy. You shouldn't use something like that as the reason why you want to have sex. I know you don't want it yet.''

Now she turned to face him.

''And why are you so sure about that?! You have got no idea what might happen! All different things could happen! We could get killed! We could go into jail! My father could find us and kill _you_ and then sell me off to this man who will then probably be the man I will lose my virginity to! Do you think I want that?!''

She calmed down a bit when he looked into her eyes with such an intensity she couldn't describe. It was different from the other times he looked at her when he wanted to say something which would probably be difficult to tell.

His look was harder, maybe even pissed. Did she made him mad?

''Are you really thinking like that?''

Sighing Lucy gave up hiding all her doubts from him.

''I'm being realistic, Natsu. They will find us sooner or later and then they will tear you away from me... But I... I don't want that! I want you to stay with me!''

''And that's why you want to sleep with me?''

''No!'' Now he titled his head at her. ''I mean, yes... But I also want to sleep with you... because I... I... l-like you.'' She took a little break and looked down. ''A lot.''

''I like you, too, Lucy. I already told you.'' It wasn't easy to say it like that. He was pretty sure of it. He loved her, more than he ever loved someone. But he couldn't tell her yet, he knew she wouldn't know what to answer. And he never expected her to know.

They looked at each other, Lucy's eyes shining a bit with unshaded tears.

''And that's the exact reason why I won't do it.''

When she didn't answer to that Natsu opened his door and left the car. A few seconds later he opened her door and removed her seat belt. Lucy was being pulled out of the car a bit roughly and then he pressed her against the back door.

He fiercely kissed her, letting his hands slip under her top. The girl in his arms was completely surprised by his actions. Defenseless she let him do with her what he wanted. His lips left her lips and trailed down her neck, sucking on her soft flesh a few times.

She needed him to do so now. What if they would never get the chance to do it? Lucy was sure that Natsu was feeling the same deep inside. If he wouldn't he probably wouldn't touch her right now like that. She still felt uneasy. She thought she wanted it. After he already touched her everywhere she thought she was ready. But it seemed that he knew her better. Before her tears left her eyes he stopped his domination and took her face in his hands.

The kiss was sweet, the complete opposite from the kiss before. Tenderly and full of care. Lucy's knees went week at his touch and she slipped to the ground. Natsu slowly bent down with her.

''See? You don't want it...''

''Why? Why do you know me better than I know myself?''

The teen leaned his forehead against her's.

''Let's talk about this later, 'kay?''

''Natsu...''

''Hm?''

She pulled him down to her again and kissed him. But she didn't want more. She only wanted a kiss. And he returned the kiss by sneaking his hands around her torso and pulled her like that against his chest.

They parted for a moment taking in each others closeness. She was crying. Natsu only kissed her again and pushed them up. He lifted Lucy up and carried her to the passenger seat.

''I'm sorry.''

''Oh, shut up.'' He slowly bent down to let Lucy onto the seat.

She smiled a bit when he wiped her tears away which didn't seem to stop.

''Where are we going now?''

''Away from here, at first.''

He closed her door and walked around the car. They were driving through the forest, taking it as a kind of shelter from the police of Atlanta.

They were driving further up until they reached the border to North Carolina. Natsu wanted to drive to Virginia and search there for a little hotel so they could rest a bit and look through all the things they took from the locker.

–-o.O.o-

''They were in Atlanta?'' Miranda's voice was loud what made Judo cover his ears.

''Yeah, it seemed like it. Joshua said that the guards described two teens. And the one description matched Lucy in detail except from her hair cut.''

Miranda was running around in the kitchen, completely freaking out.

''That's insane! What would they want in Atlanta at the library?''

''Lucy knows I have a locker there...''

Now the woman turned to Judo.

''What's in there?''

''Letters... To Steiner. And some stuff from Layla.'' Groaning Miranda sat down.

''You can be lucky that one of your informants is working at the police in Atlanta and was inserted into that case.''

''I am, trust me!''

Judo o took a sip from his coffee. ''Now we can find them easily.''

''I doubt it will be that easy...''

''At least we have some hint!''

Miranda only nodded. ''I might even know where their going next.''

''Huh? How?''

''Intuition.''

The woman rolled her eyes and stood up leaving the kitchen. Judo took another sip and thought about all the stuff which was in the locker. He snapped to the fact that there was an old letter to Layla from an old friend in there. If Lucy found it it was sure that she would be going there next.

–-o.O.o-

The hotel wasn't that big but it was enough for one night. Lucy still felt stupid for what she did in the car. How did it even got that far that she actually asked him to do something like that. Oh yeah, she jumped down from a roof, might as well hit her head on the ground.

_Argh... I'm so stupid! _

When Lucy came back into the room after he took a shower she couldn't look at him. She was embarrassed and she felt uncomfortable.

When she thought about it like that it must have been very uncomfortable for him as well. Sighing she gave up on her conclusions and focused on the letters in front of her. Some were only about her father's old work at the bank others had information about how he wanted to sell Lucy.

On other papers were just names written on, some had been crossed out again. There was also the name Monica on it. Crossed out.

The crossed out names were a lot more than the names which still were written there.

It was hard for Lucy to believe that her father actually sold off all these girls. She couldn't believe that he was actually that cold hearted to just tear these girls away from their friends and family and then just sell them off to another country.

She still had no idea how all of it even worked without getting caught by the police over such a long time period. But then again she knew her father was working for someone who set up everything.

The girl reached out to the envelope she was able to grab in the last minute.

Lucy opened the envelope. In there was a short letter from a woman Lucy knew.

_Layla, _

_I might now understand why you are so worried. I monitored Judo's mobile phone just like you asked me to do... I really might have found something but I can't tell you here in this letter. Let us meet at the 23rd of March at the cafe we always used to go when we were teens._

_I hope to see you there, Nora._

''What's that?'' Natsu leaned over her shoulder and looked at the little letter.

''A letter from a friend of my mother.'' Lucy took the envelope and looked at the year.

''They met one day before my mom died.''

Natsu looked at her in disbelieve. He heard Lucy mumble. ''So that's why my mother was out that day with the car.''

''Where does this Nora live?''

''San Francisco.''

That was quite a distance. He wasn't sure if it was smart to go there now.

''She was mom's best friend in Highschool. Seems like she helped my mom. She said she found out something about my father. That's what she wanted to tell her that day... And one day later, on the way back home she died...''

''You think your father has got something to do with it?''

Frustrated Lucy stood up. ''I don't know what I should believe anymore.'' There was a high possibility since it seemed like he already had kept secrets even when he was married with her. If she found out something, there was only one way to get the problem out of the way.

Lucy fell onto the bed and covered her eyes with her one arm.

''Maybe we should visit Nora... She might help us.'' Natsu also set down on the bed.

''She's still living in San Francisco?''

''Have no idea.''

Sighing Natsu let his body fall next to her's. ''That could be a problem.''

''Really? I thought that would help us.''

He playfully nudged her shoulder. That was more like her. Being a bit relaxed did good for her.

He wasn't mad at her because of what happened before but he wouldn't start talking about it unless she would start.

''What's her full name?''

''Nora - Madisen Strato. I think she has a daughter.''

''Work?''

Lucy sat up a smile on her face.

''She's teacher!''

''Now that's helping us!''

Natsu took his phone and entered her name in the search engine. There were a lot of hits but only two for a Nora – Madisen Strato in San Francisco.

''She moved.''

Lucy half leaned over Natsu to also look at the website.

''That's a joke, right?''

Natsu looked at her and then at the new address again.

''I don't think so.''

The address read Illinois, Chicago.

–-o.O.o-

They took a train this time. It would take way to long with the car and the direct train from Virginia to Illinois was a non stop train, taking only half a day.

The train ride was long, they always had to disguise their selves slightly so the cameras wouldn't catch them and show the police where they were going.

They had to take a taxi to the address since it was a bit out of the center. It took a good 20 minutes until the taxi stopped and let them out.

It was a little house, a white veranda in front of it, the wall was painted in a light yellow.

Lucy was nervous, she met Nora a lot of times but she doubted that she would be happy that Lucy researched her new address and visited her without calling or saying anything.

Natsu took her hand and looked at her. It seemed that it was giving her reassurance because after he held on to her hand she rang the bell.

After a few seconds it opened. A little girl with long black hair opened the door. She looked like she just reached the age of 10.

''Hello?''

Lucy bent down a bit and smiled. ''Hi, is your mommy home?''

''She said I'm not allowed to let in strangers.''

Understandable. Lucy never met Nora's daughter. It was only natural that she would act like that. When Lucy wanted to say something they heard another voice.

''Maddy! I told you not to open the door if I'm not around!'' The woman appeared behind her daughter, having the same black hair only that she had it cut short.

Nora looked at Lucy a good minute before she spoke again.

''Is that you, Lucy?''

Lucy forgot that she changed her hair and she had to admit that she really looked different but that Nora would recognize her wasn't surprising.

''Yeah. I wanted to talk with you about something.''

Fast Nora pulled Lucy and Natsu inside and closed the door. ''Maddy. Why don't you go outside and play a bit?''

''Okay.'' The little girl took a cookie from the plate which was standing on the cupboard in the floor and left through the back door.

''You changed.''

Lucy sighed. ''It was necessary.''

''Because you're running away?'' Both teens tensed up when she said that. Did the police already searched for them over the radio?

''How do you know?''

Nora's expression changed to a sad one. ''Layla wrote me a letter.''

Lucy took one step closer. ''You know it, don't you?''

Nora nodded, she didn't had to ask what Lucy was talking about. She took Lucy's hand. ''Layla told me to give you this letter when you would be in trouble.''

The woman pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Lucy. Then she smiled warmly at her.

''You can go upstairs and read it alone, if you want to.

Lucy took the letter with a shaking hand and nodded. She had no idea what her mother might have written into it but she knew she wanted to read it alone.

She left the floor and went upstairs. Nora lead Natsu into the living room.

''Do you want to drink something?''

''No, thanks.''

Nora nodded and sat down on the couch. ''Are you her boyfriend?''

With a slight blush Natsu nodded. He was used to Lucy referring to him as her boyfriend but he wasn't used to hear that from someone else yet.

''That's good. She shouldn't be alone in such a situation.''

Nodding Natsu also sat down and looked at Nora.

''For how long did you know?''

Nora took a deep breath, thinking back. ''Layla often visited me. And one day in February or beginning of March she told me that she found a strange letter in Judo's office. It said something about a deal with a man from Germany. There were no details in it but Layla was worried sick because they were talking about a girl. She thought it was Lucy.''

Natsu listened to her not asking anything, knowing that it would be hard to talk about an old friend who already died.  
''She told me to monitor Judo's phone since I also was working at a technical security center over the weekends.''  
''Yeah you said that in the letter you wrote Layla.''

Now Nora looked at him confused.

''What letter?''

Now Natsu being also confused guessed that they wrote a lot of letters so she might not know which letter Natsu meant.

''The one where you arranged a meeting with her... One day before she died.''

Nora's head snapped at the bitter realization that hit her after he said that.

''I've met Layla the last time before she died two weeks before the accident. I never wrote such a letter.''

''Then...''

''My father killed my mom.''

Both turned to the source of the voice. Lucy was standing with tears in her face on the floor the letter from her mom closely held to her chest.

''It's all written in here. My mom had the feeling that... that my dad would try something because she knew something... He...''

Natsu came running up to her when she already fell against his chest.

''He killed her! My father... He...''

Her mumbling slowly mixed with her crying and confusion. It would make sense. He must have written the letter to Layla in Nora's name and arranged someone who would hit her car on the way there. Natsu had no idea what was written in the letter but Lucy was smart. She could count one and one together and the way how it looked... That was the only possibility. The girl in his arms went limp. It must have been a to big shock for her.

''Can I take her upstairs?'' Nora also had tears in her eyes.

''Sure... The... The first room on the left side is a guest room.'' Natsu nodded and picked Lucy up with ease, carrying her upstairs.

He laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her. Carefully he took the letter out of her hands but didn't read it. It was a personal letter from her mother, she would tell him anyway what was written in there when she wakes up.

And that didn't seem to take to long. After a few inutes Lucy squeezed her eyes slightly and then opened them.

She faced Natsu with a worried expression.

''Natsu?''

''Hi. How do you feel?'' Lucy remembered what happened. The letter. Everything was written in there, everything her mom found out about her father, all the things he had planned for the future. Lucy thought about how her mom must have felt when she found out all of those horrible things.

''He killed her.''

''I know.'' That took Lucy by surprise. Not that he knew, she actually told him, but the way he said it. Like he already knew it before she even found out.

''I found it strange that the wedding ring from your mom was in the locker. Sure your father could have gotten it after the funeral but I found some drops of blood on it. And normally those things are being cleaned. And then you told me that your mom would never take it off... I think your father must have told the person who ever was responsible for the car accident to take the ring and give it to him.''

''But why?'' At that Natsu didn't know an answer. It was expensive but only for that reason...

''Natsu, I-''

Her sentence broke when they heard a glass break and a squeak from Nora.

Desperate Lucy looked at Natsu and wanted to get out of the bed but Natsu held her back.

''You wait here.''

''But-''

But he already left the room. Natsu sneaked down the stairs and looked around the corner of it. There was a man, clothed in black, directing a gun at Nora.

The woman looked terrified, tears streaming down her face. ''Where are they?''

''I... I don't know. They left an hour ago...''

The man pulled at her hair making her scream again. ''You're lying!''

''No, please! I swear they already left!''

He pushed her to the ground. ''Where did they wanted to go?''

Nora squeezed her eyes when the man positioned the gun at her sleeve.

''South. The wanted to drive to Louisiana.''

''Are you telling the truth?'' Natsu wanted to go there and prevent that man from hurting Nora further. But he knew better that she was trying to protect them and if he would go there now the man would kill him. If he had a gun he would shoot him down, he felt bad for that but it was a necessity.

''Yes!''

''You're not helping me anymore.'' Natsu wanted to run but then he heard the shot.

He cursed slightly for being so weak in that moment. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't had a weapon and if he would leave Lucy alone right now... She wouldn't make it. She would be lost like a little child.

Natsu's eyes went wide at the thought. ''Maddy.'' He whispered to himself. And like she heard him whisper her name he heard a sweet voice in the living room.

''Mom?''

Natsu wanted to run there but then he felt Lucy next to him. She also must have heard the shot.

He saw her being ready to run around the corner but Nastu caught her arm and pulled her back covering her mouth when a second shot filled the room.

Natsu knew it would be already to late to do something for the two now and it hurt him to say so but he had to save the life he could still save. When he heard the man pulling the trigger again he fast pulled Lucy upstairs again and waited. He knew it was risky.

But it seemed the man really believed what Nora said. He heard the door open and how it closed again.

Natsu was still covering Lucy's mouth just to make sure she wouldn't say something when this man was still around. Slowly Natsu bent forward and looked down the stairs. There was no one in the floor. He released Lucy, recognizing that his hand was shaking slightly. Death actually wasn't something new for him but the death of a little girl... That was hard even for him.

It was even harder for him since he could have done something.

Before he could hold her back Lucy ran down the stairs. He was fast behind her when she stumbled back into the floor from the shock of the picture what she got.

The ground was covered in blood, both the woman and the girl weren't to recognize.

Natsu didn't count how often the man shot but it had been more than three times.

''No.'' Lucy whispered softly. She slowly took a step forward, then another one. She reached the puddle of blood and fell to her knees, taking in the picture what was probably because of _her_.

Those two died because of her. She _killed _those two.

Lucy covered her face in her hands and bent forward, crying till no end.

Natsu couldn't see it. He didn't want to see her like that. And he didn't want those two to be dead. How could someone do something like that?

''I'm so sorry!''

That shot through his heart. She was blaming herself. If someone was to blame then it was him but not her.

''Lucy—''  
''This is my fault!'' She almost screamed at him.

''Because I wanted to go here! This is...''

It was still strange that her father found out where they were. But he seemed not to be one of the stupidest ones. And since he was the one who let so many people disappear and actually killed Lucy's mom this shouldn't be much of a surprise.

''_She was 10_!'' Lucy desperately leaned over the girl, trying to feel something what would tell her that she was still alive. But there was nothing.

Her whole legs were covered in blood by the time and her hands as well. It was their blood, the bitter proof that it was her fault the two died.

She looked up with a red face, meeting his eyes.

''What are we gonna do now?''

–-

o.O I'm so sorry :/

I'm not good with describing death, I guess... I actually don't even want to be good at it...

But I needed to get a bit tension into this again...

Hope you liked it anyway :)


	20. Chapter 20 - Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hope you like it :3

–-

_Chapter 20 – Gun_

''How are you feeling?'' Natsu's voice sounded concerned, probably normal when your girlfriend had been in the bathroom for at least 40 minutes, throwing up more times than just one.

Lucy just came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed in the guest room when Natsu handed her a glass of water.

She still had the picture from the two dead people in front of her eyes, the blood being distributed around the whole room, their faces unrecognizable.

Lucy gripped the glass tightly, trying to suppress the urge to turn back time and change something. She knew they couldn't have done something.

After Lucy was done with crying over the girl, or more likely after Natsu couldn't take it anymore to see her like that, he pulled her away and threw a blanket over the two bodies.

He then lead her to the bathroom and cleaned her hands off the blood. And that's when she started to trow up.

They were still in the house and Natsu knew they should hurry getting back to the hotel and grab their things and get away from here. If Nora's husband would come back they would have a big problem.

''You should change your clothes.''

''I have got other things to worry about right now, Natsu...''

He knew it was hard for her. Why wouldn't it be? It was only natural that she felt like this.

''Lucy we have to get back to the hotel, do you think they won't call the police when you're covered in blood?''

Lucy knew he was right and she actually wanted to change because all the blood on her clothes made it hard for her to concentrate on anything except from throwing up.

But it felt wrong. It felt wrong to just take clothes from Nora and then leave without calling the police or anything... It felt wrong.

She gripped the sheets at her side and looked down. Why did this happen anyway? If her father wanted to know where she was he should just let the police search for them but not a single hitman. Lucy thought about it. Why had he been here anyway? Why Nora's house of all places?

And why did he killed them?

It just didn't make any sense.

Maybe her father knew her next step. He must have known what was in the locker and he also knew Lucy so it was only natural for him to think that Lucy would go to Nora. A person who might know something about all of the shit her father was involved with.

There was also the fact that her father was probably responsible for the accident. She would never forgive him.

If she would go to the police with the letter from her mother would that be enough to burden her father?

She also still had Monica's file... And the letters to this man in Germany.

It should be enough but if the police would believe to teenagers who ran away from home was another question.

–-o.O.o-

''So you killed them?'' Miranda snapped her head when she heard Judo asking that question during he was speaking with someone at the phone.

''Okay, yes I understand. Good work. Follow them.''

He lined up and laid his phone back on the table. Then he turned to Miranda who only waited to get an answer.

''That was Tony. He visited Nora and she said that the two wanted to drive to Louisiana. He killed Nora and her daughter.''

Miranda only nodded like she wouldn't care.

''But if Nora told them anything, Lucy might know now that we sat up the accident...''

''I don't think that matters anymore.''

''What if they go to the police?''

Judo only laughed. ''Like a police officer would believe those two. And they don't have any proof anyway. I don't think we have to worry. Tony will follow them now, he already called for reinforcement so we will have her back soon.''

''That's good, she will bring us in a lot of money.''

Judo leaned over Miranda and forced her down on the sofa, starting to unbutton her blouse. The woman only smiled.

''What are we gonna do with the boy?''

The man thought for a second but then he leaned down and whispered against her lips before he kissed her. ''Kill him.''

–-o.O.o-

''Seems like Natsu also turned off his phone. He never picks up when we call.''

Erza frustrated let her head fall onto the table. Gajeel, Levi, Gray and her were sitting in the library again, trying to figure out a way to get in contact with the two teens who disappeared.

''What if they're in really big trouble?'' Levi didn't even want to think about it. She didn't like Natsu that was no secret but it seemed that Natsu and Lucy were stuck in that together wherever they were involved with.

''I don't think so. They would have told us.''

Levi looked up this time. ''Yeah but that's what I mean, Erza! Friends or not, if I would be in really big trouble which could get the people I care about also into trouble I wouldn't tell them anything and go as far away from here as possible.''

''Why would you do so?''

''Protection. If they have trouble with maybe the police or anything the less other people know the better it will be.''

That made sense and all three at the table were understanding. What Levi said was true. Natsu and Lucy were people who would always think about the others first before worrying about their selves.

Sighing Gray leaned against the seat. ''So... Should we search for them or wait until we hear anything?''

''I don't think we will hear anything soon.''

''And I don't think that it would be smart to search for them... I mean do we even have got any idea where they might be?''

They all looked at Erza. It was true, how should they know?

Groaning all four let their heads fall onto the table, taking in their desperation. They only hoped that Natsu and Lucy weren't that desperate.

–-o.O.o-

''No!'' Natsu covered his ears when he was driving further up to the north since the man thought they were driving to the south. They had already been at the hotel and packed their things and left.

And right now Natsu was facing Lucy with the fact that she should learn how to use a gun. At least to be able to protect herself if it was necessary.

''Lucy, let me-''

''NO! I won't ever take something like that in my hand!'' They were discussing this now for at least 20 minutes. Natsu started slowly letting her get used to the though of being able to use a gun but directly after he said 'gun' she blocked up. And he could understand. He actually didn't even want her to know how to use it but it was important.

If they would be caught from a killer he had to know that, although it was hopeless to think that they would stand a chance, she would be able to defend herself.

And for that matter he would go every single way and this was right now the only way.

''Lucy, please.''

''Why?!''

Lucy on the other hand could get used to it. She didn't want to get used to it. There was no way on earth she would learn how to use a tool with which you could end up a life.

''Because it will protect you.'' Lucy snarled at that.

''Even if it could be. I won't use it!''

''I'll only teach you the basics!''

''And what good would that do?!''

''It could even only be used as a deterrence. When they see that you can use a gun they won't try to get close to you.''

''Oh, come on Natsu. If someone would want to kill me they would do it anyway!''

Natsu's eyes hardened. ''Then do it for me!'' He faced her and she saw his eyes for the first time since their argument started. It seemed until now he was avoiding her eyes.

''I have to know that you can at least defend yourself if I'm not around.''

''Then teach me how to fight on close combat... But please don't expect from me to hold a gun.''

His eyes bore into her's and he saw fear. She was so damned scared of guns and violence in genrel it was no wonder she blocked it up like that.

Especially after seeing what some could actually do with a gun.

''Okay, I'll teach you a bit how to fight close combat. But I will also explain a gun to you. You don't have to use it though.''

''Deal.''

–-o.O.o-

They were driving into a forest again. Natsu took the hand gun with him and they walked further into the forest, searching shelter between all the trees.

They had been going through a few stance of close combat now for a longer time, Lucy tiring out. Natsu taught her how to kick properly and best, how to land an affective punch at the enemy, how to dodge the best way and how to fast get to your feet again when you fall.

It wasn't that easy for Lucy to follow but she wanted to learn it, as well for him so he would be quiet about her needing to use a gun. But as well because she didn't want him to worry about her all the time. He should start worrying about himself after everything he had done for her, what she really appreciated.

Now they were lying in the grass, watching the sun and how the trees moved in the wind.

After some time Natsu sat up and pulled her with him. Then he pulled out the gun.

''But only explaining.''

Natsu looked at her, rolling his eyes. ''Yeah, I promised, didn't I?''

Lucy nodded. The he showed her the gun.

''So... There's actually not much to explain. The most important things is to point it away from you.''

At that even Lucy rolled her eyes. She sometimes thought he would do it on purpose, claiming her more stupid than she actually was but then again he only wanted to teach her so she nodded and listened.

''Then it is important to keep your finger away from the trigger when you don't need to shoot. These weapons have a manual safety but even with them the trigger sometimes just sets off.''

''Okay...''

''Accidents can happen fast, especially with inexperienced users. You always have to make sure to not pull the trigger unless it's needed.''

Again Lucy only nodded. So even without the intention of shooting someone these things could hurt people.

''Also you should make sure that the gun is only loaded when you want to fire. Like that nothing happens when you accidentally pull the trigger.''

Natsu looked at Lucy for a second to see if she was still that nervous like before. She was listening with a slight confused look on her face. Sighing, Natsu continued.

''A good way to let yourself know the gun is unloaded is by locking the bolt, slide, or cylinder in the open position. This makes it so that, even if the trigger is pulled, no bullet will fire.'' Natsu explained, doing the exact same thing he was saying so Lucy knew what he meant.

She knew that Natsu handed guns before but that he would show her with such ease she was actually a bit taken back. She wasn't scared that he could handle it like that she was more surprised that he didn't even felt uncomfortable explaining it to her.

''Check the manual for the firearm. It will generally mention the safest way to carry or unload the firearm.''

Natsu nodded, kind of thinking for himself it that was the most important for her to know. He still hoped that she would never really have to use it though.

But he just wanted to tell her again.

''So.. The most important is to keep your finger outside the trigger guard, extended straight and flat on the side of the guard. Whenever you handle it, make sure the barrel is pointed downrange and always look if it's loaded or unloaded.''

Lucy nodded and took a closer look at the gun.

''You see how I'm holding it, right?''

Lucy inspected Natsu's right hand. His right hand was opened to expose the webbing between his index finger and thumb. He inserted the grip of the pistol into the web of his hand. With his thumb on one side of the grip, he kept his middle, ring, and pinky fingers curled securely around the other side just below the trigger guard.

''Always hold it like that. It's the regular way and also the most safe way to handle a gun.

''Okay.''

''Are you scared?''

Lucy shook her head. ''No, I mean it's different but I won't use it anyway.''

''You say that now.''

''I won't.''

Natsu sighed and laid the gun onto the ground. ''Yeah, yeah.''

The boy leaned forward and captured her lips with his, running one hand through her hair.

''What was that for?''

Natsu chuckled a bit. ''For listening to me.''

At that Lucy smiled, too.

''You should make sure to actually _grip _the gun. If you don't you will miss when you fire because you hold it to shaking.''  
Lucy groaned when he stared again, she thought they were finished.

''You can steady your hand with your other hand. Just cradle your firing hand with your other hand. And make sure that your thumps are not in the way of the slide.''

''Hmhm.'' Natsu titled his head when Lucy only 'hmd' to his explanations.

''Okay, now the only thing you still need to know, if you really get in a situation when you have to shoot.''

Lucy looked at the gun and then into his eyes.

''How to load the gun.''

''Oh.''

Natsu showed her with the gun in his hands. He actually didn't put ammunition inside just to make sure. It had been a longer time now since he held a gun.

''Keep the safety on the entire time you're loading the gun and only remove it when you're really sure that you can fire. Keep the barrel of the gun pointed downrange the entire time. When you're ready to shoot lift it up to the direction of your target.''

''That's a lot you have to take care of.''

Natsu smiled a bit. ''Those things are dangerous.''

There was a slight silence until Natsu broke it again.

''You know how to fire, right?''

Lucy looked down. She knew although she hated it, she knew.

''Pull the trigger?''

Natsu nodded. After some more time he stood up.

''We should get going.''

''Where?''

Natsu helped her up again and took her hand when he lead her back to the car.

''Just driving somewhere. It won't help us staying at one place longer than necessary.''

–-o.O.o-

Something was bothering her. Maybe it was that Natsu had explained in a fast way how to use a gun, or it still was the fact that her father set on a killer to find them, or it was that stupid car which seemed to follow them now for at least an hour.

Irritated Lucy leaned back against her seat but still watched the wight mirror from the car. Natsu seemed to recognized that something was up with Lucy. His gaze changed from the street in front of him to Lucy, then to the rear view mirror and then back to the street.

''Natsu...''

''Yes?''

''We're being followed.''

Natsu's hands tightened around the steering wheel when she said it. He had also recognized that the car had been behind them for a longer time. And if it wanted to pass them, Natsu had given it a lot of chances to pass them but it remained behind them.

''Maybe they're just driving to the same destination we're driving.''

''We don't have a destination, Natsu.''

''Oh, right...'' Like he could forget that they were driving through the states aimlessly.

''We can't be sure that they're following us.''

Lucy looked at him and smirked a bit.

''Wanna find out?''

From the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted him to do. When they neared the traffic lights he switched in the last second on the turn lane. Fast he accelerated and followed down the street. A few minutes later the car was behind them again.

''We have to get away from here.''

Lucy was freaking out already. ''That's insane. It's impossible for my father to know where we have been. And Nora told this guy that we wanted to drive to Louisiana.''

''I know. Something's up with that.''

Their car grew faster with every second making the car following them only go faster as well. The mistake they made was turn right at the next corner. They drove right into industrial area, no passengers, no other car, no civilization.

It was the perfect place to get rid of Natsu and get Lucy back to her father.

''We're done for.''

''No, we're not.''

Since it was a good and big street, Natsu just accelerated till no end and they were whizzing away from the car. The car was still following them, by now with a bigger gap. It seemed that they reached the port because Lucy could see water in the distance.

To her surprise Natsu didn't slowed down. ''Natsu!''

He opened the windows on both side, making Lucy even more nervous.

''Natsu! There's water!''

If they would go on like that they would crash in there. But when Lucy looked at Natsu she saw it in his eyes. He wanted to crash in there.

''When I say 'now' you hold your breath!''

''But, Na-''

''Undo your seat belt!''

She was scared. Who wouldn't be? Lucy saw the other car slowing down behind them. It would only be a few seconds from now. Fast Lucy undid her seat belt, leaning over to undo Natsu's as well.

''Hold on to something.''

''Can I hold on to you?''

Natsu looked at her and smiled. She was still taking this kind of easy. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. ''I won't let you die, Lucy.''

Her eyes softened at that and she smiled at him. ''I know.''

The car drove through the railing and the muzzle of the car touched the water.

''Now!''

Lucy closed her eyes and held her breath.

The impact was incredible, everything around them started to twist. Water invaded Lucy's ears and she just couldn't open her eyes. Desperately she was trying to find Natsu's hand but it wasn't there.

When she opened her eyes she found his seat to be empty, the water burning in her eyes. Panicked she tried to get out of the car but didn't knew how, the water around her making her so nervous that she forgot that Natsu opened the window.

She felt a hand wrap around her arm and another one around her back. Someone pulled her through the window into the owner's chest. Lucy would have screamed out of happiness if they wouldn't be under water. When she wanted to swim up to catch her breath, Natsu pulled her down and mentioned her to swim to the side first.

It had been at least 3 minutes now since they crashed into the water. Lucy felt the urge to breath getting bigger with every second. How long could Natsu hold his breath anyway? He didn't even showed signs of exhaustion.

They were swimming a bit further and then Lucy felt the wind blowing around her face. She coughed and spit a bit water, Natsu trying to calm her down since she wasn't very quiet. He hoped that those people would only look at the spot where the car collided with the water.

They had been really after them because just when Natsu thought they would be save for now he saw one man standing at the railing a gun pointed at the two teens.

''Paolo, I found them!''

Another man came running up to his side. ''They're pretty smart, I actually thought they died down there.''

Natsu fast dove Lucy underwater and swam with her around a pole which was positioned in the water. There were a lot of them. To their luck the water was pretty deep so the men couldn't see much. They had no idea in which direction they swam so one of them randomly shot into the water.

Lucy screamed under water when a shot streaked her at her arm. Forgetting that she was under water she panicked even more when the water invaded her mouth and then her lungs.

Natsu pulled her forward and pressed his lips onto hers, opening them he breathed in air. She needed it. He had to get her out of the water fast.

He took her in his arms and swam further to the right. It seemed that the men were either following them or searching like idiots. But they stopped shooting.

When Natsu rounded a corner he appeared over water again, scanning his surroundings but there was no men to be seen.

Lucy started to stir in his arms and cough again. There was no way to get out of the water around here. When Natsu turned in the water he saw stairs at the end of the wall. Seemed to be a docking area for little boats. The perfect place to get out of the water.

Natsu sat down on the wooden web and pulled Lucy up as well. She was still a bit chipped from the time being in the water and the shot... The shot, that reminded him. Carefully he inspected her shoulder. It was really only a little streak. She would forget it any time soon.

That was luck. But it seemed that that was the only luck they had so far. At the top of the stairs the two men were standing, waiting for them. When Natsu wanted to get back in the water he thought about it twice. It wouldn't even change something and he knew Lucy wouldn't make it a second time that long under water.

Cursing he pushed his body in front of Lucy's fragile one. The men were coming down the stair, directing the guns at them. ''We only have got the task to get the girl. Hand her over.''

''Never.''

At that one man smirked. He lowered his gun a bit and without a warning he just shot into Natsu's arm, making him groan in pain and bent down onto his knees. He clutched his hand over his arm.

''Natsu!''

Lucy was fast down with him, looking at his pained face. But before she could do something she was pulled away from him.

''Deal with him.'' The one man whispered to the other one. Then he dragged Lucy up the stairs.

''No! Natsu!'' She struggled against him with the last of her strength.

''Let her go!'' Natsu wanted to stand up but the other man forced him down on the ground again with his foot.

Lucy kicked around when the man dragged her to their car. ''That was a pretty nasty trick from you.'' His hands tightened around her body when Lucy regained a bit strength and struggled harder against him.

''How did my father found us?!''

Then the man stopped when they reached the car. ''Your father?''

Lucy started to get nervous when he pressed her against the car door and pushed his leg between her's.

''Yeah. He sent you to bring me back, didn't he?'' The man snickered. Lucy started to try to get away from his grip again. During she was wasting time here, Natsu was being tortured.

''You are really stupid. I don't know your father but I understand now why Sting has such a bug interest in you.''

He groped her chest making Lucy squeak. _Sting... Why would he... _The man's hand trailed down more over her body, sending shivers over Lucy's skin. ''Don't...'' It was a weak whisper achieving the opposite on what she wanted.

''I can understand why he wanted to see you again so desperately.''

When the man leaned down and trailed his tongue over Lucy's neck it was enough for her.

Lucy hooked her leg up right between his legs. The man stumbled back a bit. Before he had a chance to do something Lucy kicked him again, this time in the side just like Natsu showed her. She knew she could never bring up enough strength to beat down a man like him but for now it was enough.

''You little-'' She kicked him again in the stomach making him bent a bit.

Lucy ran around the car and opened the trunk. She hoped that they had it with them. This tire changing tool every normal car has. And there it was. She was completely acting on impulse when she gripped the tool and swung it around when the man appeared behind her.

She hit his head, the man fall onto the ground not moving. There was blood dripping from his head, a puddle was fast building up under his head. This time Lucy had no time worrying about that.

She grabbed the weapon from the man and ran back to the web.

-o.O.o-

Natsu was still holding his arm. He had no chance against this well build, armed man. He hoped that Lucy was okay. He knew her father needed her alive but something told him that these men weren't working for her father.

The man said they only needed her. That made him hope that she was alive.

''Who sent you?''

The man in front of him laughed bitterly.

''Oh well since you're gonna die anyway, I'll tell you.''

Natsu gulped at the tone of the man. He was dead serious. He would kill Natsu if he wouldn't do something.

''You know him.''

That was the only thing he had to say. Natsu already cursed knowing who sent them.

''Sting.''

''Riiiighht~''

Natsu found it incredible strange that Sting hadn't tried anything the time when Lucy was still in town. And now he found them... That would be another problem.

He would deal with that later. He had to get away from here first and make sure Lucy was safe.

He looked around and searched for anything he could use against this man but there was nothing. And then there was his arm which hurt pretty much.

When he looked back at the man he saw him standing directly in front of him the gun directed at his forehead. He was smirking.

''Sting said I could do with you what I want.''

At that Natsu laughed slightly. He couldn't believe that Sting would go that far just to get Lucy.

He would kill him all over when he also was in hell.

''Goodbye~''

Natsu closed his eyes. _I'm sorry... Lucy._

And then the trigger was pulled.

–-

:ooo

OMG, I'm so sorry * covers her eyes in shame *

I had to do so :'((

Hope that didn't shocked you all to much :D

I guess I will loose some likers from this story now xD

Well, I hope you liked it anyway :3

Hope to hear from you all ^_^

Bye ;*


	21. Chapter 21 - Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Sorry for the waiting :/

Hope you like it :3

–-

_Chapter 21 – Death_

''Lucy's missing now for over a week, Judo. We should start with the search.'' The two adults were lying in the bed, just being woken up from the sun.

''We talked this through already. The police will believe us.''

''I know. But we have to be careful. They saw them together in Atlanta. And if that didn't looked like what we're gonna tell them then we have a problem.''

''I don't think they will question that.'' The fax machine made a noise, showing that a new file was being send. Groaning Miranda fell back onto the pillow.

''A new task?''

Judo stood up and took the paper in his hand. It was a picture. But not just any picture. Lucy was on there at some harbor, smashing the car tool into a man's head.

Since Judo didn't answer Miranda she also stood up and looked at the file. They both didn't know these men. That meant that someone else was after Lucy.

''What is the meaning of this?''

''I don't know. But we should really go to the police now.''

–-o.O.o-

At the police office in Tupelo they waited for half an hour. They drove into a bigger city since the police in Oakland consisted of four officers.

When they entered the room a little man greeted them. He gently took their hands and mentioned them to sit down.

''So, Mr. Heartfilia. You called because you wanted to start a seek for your daughter, was that right?''

Judo nodded and played a bit of innocent father. ''Yes, we first thought that she just took off a few days... Maybe because of the pressure at school. But she never picked when we called her and we had no idea where she went...''

''Since when is he missing?''

'' 13 days now.''

The police officer looked at the two people in front of him.

''And you only come now?''

''She was with a friend... We thought she was just spending time with him...''

''So it's a man?''

Both nodded and Miranda grabbed Judo's hand to emphasize that she was 'scared'.

''Do you know his name?''

''No.''

''So you let your daughter stay with a young man and don't even know who he is?''

Miranda started to get nervous. They didn't plan to be asked so many questions but they had no idea who the boy was who was with Lucy.

''We just didn't want to cling around her like to worried parents.''

Sighing the police officers handed them a paper. He knew this was just another family drama but it was his job to make sure that they would find the girl.

''Fill in this file and hand it to the lady at the reception. We will look what we can do.''

The two nodded, thanked the man and left.

–-o.O.o-

Judo and Miranda were back in the car and drove back to Oakland.

''So... Where did the picture come from?''

''It was from the company. You know their watching all the security cameras at the airports, harbors and train station.''  
''And where was Lucy on that picture?''

''At one little harbor in Virginia. It's just a docking station for fisher boats.''

''I thought they were driving to Louisiana?''

''Seemed like Nora helped them and lied.''

Miranda fell back against the seat and took a closer look at the picture.

''She's hitting the man pretty hard I guess.''

''Someone else is after them... That could be a problem. If the police sees the tape they will find them.''

''Then we should find them first.''

''Yeah, I already called Tony. He should take care of that.''

''Okay.''

–-o.O.o-

They say a single shot can end a life if you aim for the right spot. That would be either the heart or the head. Natsu never thought that it would end up that way but he heard the noise when the trigger was pulled.

His world turned black for a moment. He wasn't thinking about anything, only that it was pretty miserable to die like that. He still felt the pain in his arm. He wanted it to stop.

He heard something fall into the water. Wondering why he actually still could hear and feel he opened his eyes.

The man who threatened him with the weapon was gone. When he looked to the left he saw the still swaying water, being moved from something what just fell in. The color red was spreading through a spot in the water. Not caring about that further, Natsu followed the line back up to the railing where the shot probably came from.

He forgot all the pain he felt and even the fear he had one moment ago when he thought he would die. The pain she probably felt right now was so much greater than his.

And he felt with her, knowing from only looking at her horrified expression and the way her whole body was shaking that she was broken. And he wouldn't be able to do anything right now.

Fast he was stumbling up the stairs when he couldn't stand it any longer seeing her above there, alone.

He was beside her, taking her shaking body into his arms when she just let him see her like that. Natsu gently took the gun out of her hand and threw it in the water. Lucy was already clinging to his shirt when her tears were just falling without stopping.

He tried to do something, anything but he knew that nothing he would say would make her feel better. She killed someone, and if she wouldn't have than she would have seen how he was being killed. Both two things which were to much for her to take.

There was nothing what could take that burden away from her now. She wasn't able to make up for it or to undo it.

''Lucy...''

''I'm so sorry, Natsu!'' She snuggled closer to his shoulder, trying not to squeeze his arm. Natsu was confused by her apology. Why would she apologize to him for saving him? But she was to overwhelmed with her emotions that moment.

''He would have... shot you! I just...'' Her voice grew louder and her shaking got stronger.

''I... I _killed _someone...'' She pulled away from Natsu and started shaking him with the last of her strength. ''I killed someone!'' Her voice sounded foreign and to Natsu it seemed that she still had the picture in front of her eyes, how she just shot right trough the man's head.

''Lucy...''

''Forgive me.'' Her whisper wasn't that audible but Natsu heard it. He had enough. He was well aware that this wasn't easy for her but he hated seeing her like that. He gently pulled her away and titled her chin so she looked into his eyes.

''You've done nothing wrong.''

At that Lucy tensed up and gripped his shoulder more. ''How can you say that?! Natsu, I killed this man! I shot him! He is dead! I can't undo it! What if he had a family? What if he was married and his wife and children are waiting for him to come back and eat dinner with them?! How can you say I did _nothing _wrong?!''

''Lucy he was a bad person. If you wouldn't have killed him he would have killed me.''

''That doesn't change the fact that _I killed _a person!'' Lucy started to foist her hands and slam them against Natsu's chest.

''I ended a life... Just like that! I just killed him, Natsu! I didn't even thought about something when I pulled the trigger! I just... I just shot!''

The girl slammed her little fists a bit longer against his body until he had enough and wrapped his hands around her foists. He pulled her forward and kissed her. Lucy completely startled at that. Why would he kiss her at a time like that? Just to calm her down? Because if that was his attention it was working.

Lucy slowly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss when she leaned more against him searching for his support. Natsu wanted to wrap his arms around her but stopped when he felt the pain in his arm.

Lucy felt him flinch slightly and pulled away when she remembered that he got shot in his arm.

''We have to go to a hospital.''

''You know we can't, right?''

Lucy knew that. The description from Atlanta could have already reached other states. They broke in the library and hurt public guards, it was only natural that they were being chased. She looked around, trying to find something to wrap around his arm.

When she saw nothing she ripped the bottom of her top apart. Natsu first startled when she walked up to his side but then she started to wrap the piece of cloth around his wound.

It was still bleeding and that little piece of Lucy's top wouldn't help. She didn't even know if the bullet just streaked him or if it got through completely or if it was still inside. But from his pained expression she assumed that it didn't just streak him.

Lucy was still shaking when she tried to find a solution for their problem.

''I'll drive you to a hospital.''

''Lucy you can't.''

''But if I don't then it will get worse than this!''

She stumbled a bit when Natsu wrapped his other arm around her to steady her.

''That's not what I meant.'' Lucy tried to focus on his eyes but she felt her eyelids getting heavy and her knees quivering.

''I won't let you drive in your state your in right now.''

But she didn't seem to hear that when he already whispered since he saw what was going on with her. She lost consciousness, collapsing in Natsu's arms. The shock must have been really to much for her and the long time they had been under water before must have really hitten her.

Natsu half dragged, half carried her to the car from the two men and slowly sat her down on the passenger seat.

When he walked to the back of the car to close the tailgate he saw the other man lying on the ground. He bent down and felt his pulse. There was non. Cursing, Natsu stood up again and closed the tailgate, then he entered the car and drove out of the city.

–-o.O.o-

The four teens sat around the little table in Levi's house, disbelieve in their eyes. On the table stood a little radio. Levi had heard something in the daybreak news that day which she firstly couldn't believe, secondly didn't want to believe and thirdly needed to tell the others.

Now they were sitting around the radio like little children who waited for the football news of their favorite team.

But that wasn't the case. At 12 am the news began and the four started to lean over the table, trying to get closer to the radio, like it would bring them closer to the news. It had been about all different things like Obama's holidays or the crisis in the Ukraine. To the end of the news they got to the topic they wanted to hear.

Then the woman started to speak: ''_In the morning a female jogger found a dead body at the port in Virginia. The man was hit with a metal like tool which caused him direct death. After the police arrived they found blood drops from another person. It seemed that there had been a fight. After more investigations they found another dead body in the water near the port. The man had been killed with one shot right through the head. Until now details are unknown but the tapes from the security cameras shown two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl supposedly killed the man with the metal tool. Since no security camera captured the scene at the port itself it is hard to say what exactly happened. _

_For now the police says that the two teenagers are most likely the two who broke into the Atlanta-Fulton public library three days ago since the description matches them. The identity of the young man is unknown but what the police can say with a high __probability is that the girl is Lucy Heartfilia. Her father reported her as missing this morning. The police goes out from the point that the young man kidnapped Lucy and forces her to do such cruel things. The two of them are still being searched, the police asks for help, if someone might know or saw something they should call immediately. Further details follow in the local noon news._''

And then a new song started. Still the four said no word. There was silence in the little room Levi called her living room. Only the song from the radio filled the cold and also sad mood in the room. After some time Gray started.

''I... don't believe that.''

Erza turned to Levi. ''You think that the boy is Natsu, right?''

As a response, Levi only nodded. She didn't wanted to believe that. Natsu kidnapped Lucy? Lucy killed someone? They escaped from here of what reason ever?

That all just didn't make sense. She didn't want to believe it. But why should the police make up such a story?

''I think part of it is true.'' Gajeels voice sounded also a bit confused.

''What do you mean?''

Sighing Gajeel stood up and sat down on Levi's bed.

''If you see it like that... Natsu and Lucy are both missing. And Natsu's care isn't here, so-''

''Natsu didn't kidnap Lucy if you mean that!'' Gray was furious. He saw it in Natsu's eyes whe they were talking, he deeply cared for Lucy. There was just no way he would harm her in any way.

''That's for example the part I don't believe. I wanted to say that he probably ran away from here...''

''But from what?'' Erza was also concerned. She also knew that it was unlikely that Natsu would do those things to Lucy. But they neither had another explanation for all of this.

''I think it has got something to do with her father.'' All three looked at Levi when she almost only whispered it.

''What makes you think so?''

''Well... Lucy wrote me the morning she 'disappeared' that her father attended her to another school... If that's true... Why would her father report her as missing. The only explanation is that she ran away because of that matter or there is something else...''

''That makes sense.'' They all agreed that they found it unrealistic that Natsu really kidnapped her.

But they also agreed that Natsu and Lucy stuck very deep in something they just couldn't get out of.

And then Erza tried to call Natsu again.

–-o.O.o-

The vibration of his phone pissed him of more in just one way. Lucy was still unconscious and driving with his arm wounded like that wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Annoyed he fumbled around in his pocket and glanced at the phone. _Erza... _

Oh, how Natsu hated this right now. She called him at least a hundred times until now and he couldn't get himself to answer even one of her calls.

But it had been a long time now since he took Lucy and ran away, he totall understood that she might be worried.

Sighing he picked up and tried to answer as normal as possible. ''Hi.''

There was silence at the other end of the line. And then he received his answer.

''HI?! Are you serious?!''

He could clearly filter out the disappointment in her voice but at the same time there was concern.

''Yeah, hi. What's up?''

''Natsu! Where are you?! You know how serious this has become?''

At that he tensed up. Did she know something? Maybe the police talked with them because someone found out that it was Natsu who was with Lucy and since Erza was a friend of Natsu...

''Why? What happened?''

''We just listened to the radio.''

''Gray?!''

''Yeah, hi buddy.'' Natsu heard something that sounded like a punch. Then Erza continued.

''Anyway... They said on the radio that you kidnapped Lucy and that you killed someone...'' Natsu gripped his phone tighter at that. They sat up something like that? How far would Lucy's father go to get her back?

''That's a lie.'' His voice was so calm that he heard Erza gasped slightly at his statement.

''That's what we thought... But why are you running away? And from what?''

Natsu sighed. Of course she wanted to know, and she had a right to know that was for sure. She was his best friend and also a kind of sister to Natsu. But he couldn't. The less they all knew the better it would be for them.

''I... I can't tell you.'' Again, there was silence. A long silence. It freaked Natsu out.

''Erza?'' He almost sound desperate. He heard a slight snicker.

''I guess it's dangerous to talk with you right now... Will you promise us that you come back someday?''

Natsu closed his eyes for a second. He had no idea how all of this would end and he wished nothing more than coming back, together with Lucy... But he couldn't promise that. He hated it to promise something he might not be able to keep.

''I'll try.''

Natsu hung up and opened the window. He threw his phone out and closed it again. If they were already on the radio they had to do something, fast.

It was to dangerous to stay anywhere longer than a day. And they couldn't call anyone anymore.

But the first thing Natsu would take care of was his arm.

He would drive to little hospital in Maryland if he was sure that it was safe.

He looked at Lucy, surprised that she was awake.

''How are they?''

''They're concerned.''

Lucy nodded and her look changed to Natsu's arm. ''And how are you?''

''Fine.''

''You're lying.''

Natsu smiled a bit and grabbed her hand, closing his around her's. ''Did something happen?''

His look hardened again and he squeezed her hand slightly.

''Seems like I kidnapped you.''

''_What_?!''

''Erza told me they said on the radio that I supposedly kidnapped you.''

Lucy sighed and looked back out of the window.

''That's ridiculous.''

''Oh, I know that.''

A comfortable silence fell between them. Lucy seemed to feel at least a bit better. He saw her shedding a few silent tears but he didn't want to take it in for now. It seemed that most of the times it only made matters worse when he tried to make her feel better.

So he only ran his thump over the back of her hand, showing her that he would be with her and to that a little smile crept onto her face.

–-

Sooooo... Seems like some of you knew what I was up to ^_^

Am I that obvious? xD

A thing which really pissed me off today were a few messages I received.

I apologize if my English isn't perfect, I know my profile shows that I'm from the UK but that's only because I don't want everyone to know where I'm from. And I won't tell you. But I can tell you that I'm still learning English so it's natural for me to make mistakes.

I have to be honest, I often write the chapters late in the evening where I am not so concentrated anymore. And I also don't read through the chapter again when I finish it, so I'm sorry for spelling, grammar or structure mistakes.

If anyone has got a problem with my writing style or that I do mistakes, don't read my story! -_-

That's all I can say, because I actually write the stories because I love to write and not to check my grammar all over again. I really try to do not so many mistakes but sometimes that just happens. And if someone tells me that he or she can't read my story because it's grammar is so awfully wrong than please go ahead and don't read it. I pretty much do not care!

But anyway, I thank all who enjoy reading my story and supporting it so much :3

Thanks;*


	22. Chapter 22 - I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Guys, thank you for your sweet reviews, you really flatter me * blush * :3

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 22 – I love you!_

They had some problems when they tried to explain the doctor what happened to Natsu's arm. They couldn't possibly say that the bullet wound came from a crazy guy who wanted to kill Natsu. The doc was already busy patching up Natsu's wound after a lot of crying and begging from Lucy's side.

The two teens didn't have their false medical cards anymore, neither did they have the ID-cards. It was hard to persuade the doctor but in the end he gave in after he saw the serious wound on Natsu's arm.

Now Lucy sat in front of the room a nurse at her side caring about some scratches she got and the graze on her arm.

It was pure torture for Lucy to sit out there and wait. Natsu's wound was serious and the situation as well. After this the doctor wouldn't just let them go. They had been involved in something related to guns and since the police was searching for them she doubted that the hospital didn't get any warning about two probably hurt teenagers who were escaping.

Frustrated Lucy rested her head in her hands and covered her eyes. They were in a mess, this was just to much for both of them. They had no where to go now. All the things had been in their car Natsu successfully transported to the ground of the ocean.

How could they possibly run away now anymore? They didn't even have money anymore.

Lucy sat up fast when the door to Natsu's room opened and the doctor came out.

''How is he?'' The teen wanted to know.

''He should be fine for the most part...'' At that Lucy sighed audible, the doc arching an eyebrow to her.

''But you should tell us what happened during he rests.''

The girl only nodded, knowing very well were all of this was leading. She followed the doctor in his office and started to talk.

-o.O.o-

''They're in a hospital in Maryland.'' Judo and Miranda both looked at each other after the officer told them where Lucy was. He just came by to talk to them about what they found out at the office when he received a call from a colleague in Maryland.

''In Maryland?''

''Yeah, a friend of mine from the community service received a call from a nurse who listened to the radio. She thought those two would match the description. The police is now investigating on that. If you want to I can escort you to Maryland, since it could be your daughter.''

For their acting, Judo and Miranda took each others hands and nodded.

''That would be a lot of help.''

''Do you already know who the man might be?'' Miranda asked curious since the two of them really had no idea.

''No but our team is on it.''

''Oh, okay.''

They both wanted to know who also knew about their secret. If the two teens were about to talk they would have a problem. And they needed to get rid of him before the police would be able to talk to them.  
–—o.O.o-

When Natsu opened his eyes for the first time after his operation he only had a blurry vision. But then it cleared and he saw Lucy. The only thing he could do was smile. She was sitting on a little chair next to his bed, her arms crossed on the bed and her head was resting between them.

She was sleeping. Her calm expression made Natsu also feel on ease. He hadn't seen her so calm for a longer time now. Sure she had been laughing from time to time but she actually never was calm.

Natsu remembered how down and broken she was after she killed that man. He was still furious that it even came to the situation where she actually had to use a gun in any way. Why would Sting go so far?

Natsu remembered the other man, Lucy also killed but he had no idea if she was aware of it.

Carefully he nudged her shoulder, making her stir a bit. When she looked up he smiled warmly at her. ''Hey.''

He also received a smile and then she stood up and leaned forward. It was just a short, sweet kiss everything they both needed at the moment.

''How are you?'' Natsu only nodded as a response to her question when he felt his arm rather numb. He toke a look at the door when he saw it was closed he turned his attention back to Lucy. She was still standing there, her eyes boring into his. They were different. They seemed to be stronger.

''Lucy, you...''  
''We have to get away from here.''

Natsu first wanted to reply but when he saw the determination in her eyes he didn't feel the need to do so.

When he looked outside the window it was already dark. It would be perfect to sneak out right now. Natsu had no idea how much the doctor knew and he didn't know what happened during the time he was out. If the hospital knew who they were they had more than one problem.

Lucy took her bag, helped Natsu out of bed and then they walked carefully to the door. She opened it and looked around to see if there were any nurses around. The floor was empty.

She mentioned him to follow her and they sneaked around the corners, always trying to avoid the big corridors.

Their car was still standing on the big parking in front of the hospital. They were well aware of the fact that they probably were on every single security camera from the hospital but they just needed to get away.

On the second floor they decided to take the lift down to the lobby. It took a minute when the doors opened again and they sneaked into the hall. The clock at the wall read 2 pm. Normally there weren't that many employee in a hospital even around that hour.

Natsu and Lucy still decided on taking the little entrance at the east side of the hospital.

The car was still standing at the same place where Natsu left it when they were running inside since Natsu's arm got worse over the long drive.

They sat inside, Lucy driving, and left the parking from the hospital. They were heading west to West Virginia since the police probably was already close. Driving back was no option and further up was to risky since they had no protection there. It was like driving into a dead end and without money they couldn't take a ferry to another country.

During the drive, they barely talked. Natsu watched her carefully how she concentrated on the street and her surroundings. After this short amount of time you didn't even recognize when she switched from one gait to another. Lucy did a great job with driving already, Natsu had to admit that. He pushed all the negative thoughts away which should actually cross his mind right now and only saw the positive ones.

Sure, the start of their relationship could have been better, not to begin with that their first kiss was implied from his side _only _to calm her down at first. But they still had fun during their 'adventure'. It was a dangerous thing they had been involved with but they still enjoyed their time together because if they would have been alone with that, they both knew that they wouldn't have been able to take it.

There were barely cars on the streets in the dark night. The only light they had were the car lights. They took a country road where no street lamps were positioned.

After some time Lucy recognized a car behind them which was followed by another car. She started sweating due to the fact that it was a police car right behind them.

''Calm down.''

Natsu seemed to have already take notice of the police following them. But if she would freak out now and drive faster, away from them, it would even be more suspicious.

The other problem was that if they would stop them and wouldn't recognize them as the missing people the two wouldn't be able to identify their selves since they lost everything.

''Natsu...''

''Just go on like this. You did nothing wrong, they wouldn't just stop you.''

He clearly heard her nervousness. And he as well couldn't deny that he started to feel uneasy. If the police would really get them now, it would be more than over for them. What should they tell them? What would the police believe them?

They did to many things to just get out of this mess.

Natsu cursed slightly when they heard the warning siren from the car behind them, requesting that Lucy should stop the car.

''Natsu... What should I-''

''Drive!''

Lucy looked at him for a second taken back that he actually said that. What good would it do to actually try to run away from them now?

They would find them sooner or later anyway. She bit her lower lip, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

''I don't think that-''

''Lucy, go!''

''Okay!'' It was more a shocked response to his harsh tone he used than a real answer but at the same moment she gave in full throttle and they were roaring through the dark night.

-o.O.o-

''Why is the FBI involved in a case where two teenagers ran away from home?'' Two men and one woman were running down the stairs from the area when they received the call from their boss that they were divided into the case. The woman was a young brunette. She seemed to be calm about all of this but she also found it strange. Her partner a tall, middle aged man wasn't as relaxed at her.

''They're involved with the murders at the two men at the harbor here in Virginia.''

''Than that's the case for the police there not for the FBI.''

The one man handed the other one a file.

''What's that?''

''A file, about one of the man who got killed there.''

When the woman took the file out of the man's hand, annoyed that he wouldn't look at it, she read through the page. It was a file about one of the high animals in the drug scene who had been on the FBI's list for a longer time.

He also committed a lot of crimes and killed once and FBI agent. The woman sighed.

''That would explain why we are set on this case.''

''Good that you understand, detective.''

The woman only grimaced at his tone. She just received the title detective and was still feeling slightly uncomfortable when someone called her like that.

''So how are we going to proceed?''

The elder man snarled.

''Tell me. You're the one in charge of this case.''

When they sat in the car they drove all the way to the border between Virginia and West Virginia. It seemed a patrol car caught up to a suspicious car and followed it to the border. Now the whole FBI unit from their team was following them to the country road the patrol car was on, still following the suspicious car.

The FBI team drove on a parallel route trying to get on their road from the other side cutting of the way fro the car.

''So... What are the details, Chris?''

The man in the back looked up from the file. ''This man has done a lot of shit. He is even related to Portaloona.''

The woman on the front gritted her teeth. That had been her current case, one of the biggest dealing companies in the east. Until now they couldn't find any new hints on them but maybe these children new something if one of Prtaloona's men was involved with them.

''And what about the teens?'' Chris turned the paper and skimmed the page.

''Hmm. Her father reported the girl as missing two days ago. They think the boy kidnapped her.''

The woman payed a look at him through the rear view mirror.

''They _think_?''

''Yeah. It's not that detailed here...''

She sighed and looked back at the street. ''Can't help that...''

They were driving a few more minutes. Then the woman slowed down when they reached an intersection. ''This is the only possible way to leave the street from the point the patrol car contacted us. Let's shut this area!''

She spoke to the other cars over radio. The other cars positioned at the street and blocked it. They left the cars and got in position, they had no idea if the kids were armed or in a high violence state.

And then they waited.

–-o.O.o-

Lucy was driving way to fast for her ability. She was scared and nervous. If the patrol car would call for help they would be done for. Natsu was extremely calm for this situation.

He was thinking and expecting the worst. This would end tonight or at the latest in morning.

Even if the police only stopped them now for driving to fast and away from them, the moment they see them it would be over.

They saw light in the distance. Light that wasn't moving at all. It was impossible to break through there and they both new it. There was nothing they could do. After the curve and then a few more meters it would end.

Lucy had the responsibility now. She was the driver. She had to choices. Go on with the speed she had and crush through the wall of cars, probably hurting a lot of people, including Natsu and her and maybe even kill another person or stop with all her might and wait what would happen.

She couldn't. She just couldn't decide. Why did she even had to decide? Why couldn't it just be the way before she found out about her father's secret? Why couldn't she just met Natsu and started to like him like she did and they grow closer to him like it normally happens. Not the way it was righ now.

Why did all of this had to happen?

Like Natsu read her mind he rested his hand on her arm.

''Stop.''

They already rounded the curve and Natsu could make out 6 cars from the distance. That was to much. Even if they would break through, what would be impossible, they wouldn't get far.

''What?''  
He gripped her arm slightly.

''Stop the car!''

Lucy bit her lip when he rose his voice a bit. When she looked back at the street in front of her she knew why he did so.

With a fast movement she just kicked in on the brake. Natsu held his arm in front of her torso so she wouldn't be pushed to the front so much. After a good 500 meters the car finally stopped.

The light from the other cars shone into the windshield, making it hard for Lucy and Natsu to see something.

They heard someone scream. ''This is the FBI! Get out of the car slowly and put your hands behind your head!''

Lucy tensed up. The FBI? Why would the FBI be after them? Yes, she killed someone but normally the FBI wasn't in charge of cases like that...

''Natsu... What is the FBI doing here?!''

He fast grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

''Lucy listen. I know I told you that nothing would happen and I will do everything so that will stay like it... But please, after this... Do everything what they say.''

She felt him sweating. He had no idea why the FBI was here but they were aware that this was more serious than they thought.

Natsu opened his seat belt and wanted to open the door as well.

''Natsu, wait!''

''Get out of the car now and put your hands behind your head!'' The voice from the outside filled the car.

''Lucy... This is... We can't do anything.''

''I'm scared, Natsu. I don't want them to take you away from me!''

She was desperate. If he would leave this car he would be gone, forever.

''Lucy...''

The girl leaned forward against his shoulder.

''Please! Please don't go away!''

''I won't go away. Hey... Look at me.''

Natsu titled her head so she looked at him. Tears were flowing down her beautiful face and it tore him apart to see her just again like that. He didn't want to leave the car as well. Because if he would do he had no idea what would happen.

''We have to do what they say, Lucy... Or we're just gonna make this worse.''

''No! I... I... Natsu, I-''

But she was cut of when he suddenly just smashed his lips against her's and kissed her so passionately she thought her heart would shatter into a thousand pieces. It was so full of emotion so tenderly that it almost hurt.

''I love you, Lucy.'' He said it, not knowing if this might be the only chance. But he wanted to tell her for so long always holding back because he knew very well that she wasn't ready to hear that, yet. Right now he did not care.

She just looked at him, her whole face red, her heart beating incredible fast. Why would he say this now to her? Why now, out of all moments? She wasn't mad, she was... confused. Not in a bad way. She actually liked the hear of it. But she got sad again when he opened the door.

''Wait here.''

''Natsu!'' She caught his wrist, forcing him to look her into the eyes.

''I love you, too!''

–-

Geeeeeeee :z

I'm so sorry that it took me so long :((

But school started and I'm drowning in my homework -_- I want holidays back xD

Well, anyway. Hope you liked it :3

And noooo it's not gonna end anytime soon, I still have got a lot of things in mind ^_^ * evil smile * XD

But it will take me now always a bit to upload, guess I will only have got time to write during the weekends :/

Hope you can understand that :)

Till then, like, review, follow, live your lives and bli bla blub :3

Bye ;*


	23. Chapter 23 - Kate Morgan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Here's a new chapter:3

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 23 – Kate Morgan_

Three words which could mean so much. Three words which could change your whole life. Those three words she thought she didn't want to hear, left his lips and they were meant for her.

And she could only reply. Because even though she thought she wasn't ready she knew that she meant those words by heart when she replied.

And Natsu also knew that when he took one last look back into the car and saw her gleaming eyes from the tears which filled them. He wanted to go back inside and take her in his arms. Just hold her and whisper all over again that he loved her.

But he couldn't. The FBI agent screamed again that he should get away from the car and bent down on his knees. Natsu closed his eyes tightly and slammed the door shut, making Lucy tremble slightly.

With teary eyes she watched the scene in front of her. Natsu walked into the light of the cars and bent down on his knees.

Then he did just like he was told to. He folded his arms behind his head and waited. Two FBI agents were slowly walking up to him, their weapons directed at his legs, just in case if he would do something.

Lucy couldn't stand seeing that. Only that a weapon was directed at _him _no matter what the reason was made her remember what happened at the harbor.

She wanted to do something. She _needed _to do something. If she wouldn't they would take him away from her. She might be selfish in that moment but she also knew that this wasn't easy for him as well. He told her to listen to the FBI and do nothing what they didn't say. But they haven't said anything yet to her. And this might be the stupidest thing she had yet done but she couldn't quiet stop herself.

There was nothing what could tell her to stop when the one FBI agent forced Natsu on the ground.

Lucy grabbed the weapon which was lying on the back seat from the previous owner of the car and got out of it.

''Let him go!''

Her whole body was shaking when she directed the gun at the FBI agent. She knew how stupid this was, she could bring them in an even worse situation but she actually did not care at that moment.

Natsu on the other hand snapped to her action and his expression turned to the pain she must feel right now. All agents already turned the attention to the girl, all guns directed at her.

She was crying, her vision blurry, her body shaking. But she didn't lower the gun.

''Miss! Put your weapon away!'' The female FBI agent screamed her gun also directed at Lucy. The sight tore Natsu apart. Nothing in the whole world was worse than seeing your girlfriend being surrounded by FBI agents, all of them ready to shoot her if necessary.

There was a plead in his eyes, that she should put that stupid gun away and just let the FBI take them. But when he looked into her eyes again he knew his look wouldn't reach her anymore. She was far to gone in her pain and fear than to listen to him.

Natsu wanted to run to her and calm her down, knowing that he was the only one who could that right now. But after his slightest movement the other FBI agent forced him back down. That made Lucy even more angry.

''I said let go of-''

''Lucy, put the gun away!'' Said girl flinched by the serious tone Natsu used to 'scream' at her.

The female agent took a little step back when the boy ordered the girl to actually surrender. Maybe he recognized in which situation they were in. A situation where they just couldn't get out so easily.

Lucy still stood her strong ground and looked back up, determination in her eyes. Natsu only shook his head, begging her to stop. And yet, she couldn't.

''Please! Don't take him away from me!'' She slowly drifted to the ground her tears now taking the better of her.

She was crying to the sky, letting water falls flow out her eyes. Her mumbling mixed with her crying.

Lucy let the weapon fall to the ground and hugged herself tightly. ''He's everything I got...''

It was the softest whisper he ever heard from her. And it tore at his heart even more.

Natsu tore his body away from the man who was holding him. The man wanted to grab him.

''Wait!'' Natsu heard the woman speak. Not caring if it was directed at him or at the man he just went on until he was by her side again.

He bent down in front of her and just pulled her against his chest, trying to make her feel safe. To show her that he was fine and with her because that was what she needed right now.

''Calm down.''

''Natsu! I just wanted... I just-''

''I know.'' His arms tightened around her still shaking body. When her crying got stronger he kissed her hair and slowly stroke it, trying to get her to her normal self again.

''Lucy.'' Lucy gripped his shirt tighter when he whispered her name like that. Then she looked up and met his eyes. He didn't seem to be angry at her or disappointed. She also saw fear in his eyes, but not fear about what would happen, it was fear about her. His eyes only seemed to worry about her. It seemed that he didn't even care that they were caught by the FBI, he was only worried about her.

''You trust me don't you?'' The girl in his arms only nodded when she felt that her voice would betray her if she would dare to speak right now.

''Then do everything I do.''

''Okay.'' It was a breathed out whisper. But he knew she trusted him when she didn't dare to let go of his hand but did all the things he did.

The teens turned to the agents and lifted their hands above their heads and folded them behind them. The woman was surprised just like all her colleagues. She mentioned them to lower their guns and slowly went up to the two teens.

Natsu looked up at her when she stopped in front of them. Lucy was still crying, half leaning on Natsu's shoulder.

''I'm detective Morgan. I am in charge of your case. We must make sure that you are the people we're searching for.'' She looked at Lucy. ''Are you Lucy Heartfilia?''

Lucy chocked out a bit, trying to hide herself in Natsu's arms. ''She is.''

Detective Morgan looked back to the boy who answered her question instead of Lucy.

''And who are you?''

''Natsu Dragneel.''

The woman could tell from their physical state they were in that they weren't lying.

''Get into my car. We're driving back to Maryland.'' She lead them to her car, where she let Chris set in on the passenger seat and helped Natsu, getting Lucy in the car since she was to apathetic to do something. After that she explained the rest of the team that they should get the other car out of the way and follow them after that to the office.

–-o.O.o-

''Where is Lucy?!'' Natsu's voice was heard all over the floor. He had been dragged away from her since they arrived at the FBI office in Maryland. He had no idea where they brought her and he was freaking out.

Natsu was in an interrogation room, he had been in some before when he dealt with drugs but it was always just a little room from the police. Though he was used to it in a way it was different now that it was from the FBI.

God he didn't even know what would happen now to him. But he knew that Lucy would probably also freak out right now. She had never been at a police office before and now she was alone and had also no idea where he was. He knew she was probably crying right now and only that thought made his heart ache.

Detective Morgan opened the door and came in. ''Sit down.''

''Where is she?''

''Sit down!'' Both the woman's expression and tone changed and Natsu obeyed, sitting down.

The woman sighed and also sat down opening a file and laying it on the table.

Natsu knew what it was and looked away.

''I'm detective Kate Morgan. I will take further inspections on this case so you should better cooperate with me.'' Natsu didn't say a word. The woman took a look into the file and scanned the most important facts about the teenager in front of her.

''You're one of the sheeps, right?'' She tried to keep eye contact with him but he always avoided her's.

''Natsu. Tell me, why did you kidnap Lucy?''

''I didn't _kidnap _her!'' Natsu was furious that they really believed that stupid story. He leaned half over the table, the guard at the door already had his hands on his gun.

Natsu sighed and leaned back against the stool and looked deeply into the eyes from the detective in front of her.

''I wanted to protect her.''

Kate got curious on that and relaxed a bit when Natsu used such a calm way to talk.

''Protect her from what?''

''Her father.'' At a certain point he knew no one would believe him but right now he would be honest. It do nothing good to lie right now, and maybe when the detective listened to his story she would understand what happened and believe them.

''But her father reported her as missing, since she never told him where she was going, since _you _forced her to come with you, isn't that right?''

''No! I never forced her... But her father, she was scared of him.''

''And why is that?''

He hesitated. A bit nervous Natsu leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

''Her father kidnaps girls and sells them off into other countries. And he wanted to sell Lucy off as well.''

The detective didn't say a words after Natsu raveled that secret. How can a teenager get such a crazy idea into his head.

''That's redicilous! Do you even know how much you're accusing the man right now?! Coming up with such a story! I guess you're withdrawal from the drugs didn't work!''

Natsu didn't felt insulted. He was well aware of his past and that this wouldn't simplify their situation but he had to make Kate believe him if they wanted to get out of here. She seemed to be an understandable person.

Before she opened the door Natsu spoke.

''Monica Camson.''

At that Kate stopped and turned around. ''What's with her?''

''Lucy's father is the one who let her disappear.''

The elder woman laughed sarcastically. ''Do you have got any evidence to proof you right?''

Natsu wanted to asnwer but remembered that the file about Monica was in the car Natsu sank in the water.

''No.''

''Then don't go around and try to search someone to blame without any evidence. I will find out what happened to the two of you and until I'm not sure you won't leave this building.''

Natsu snapped at that. So Lucy was also here. Okay, the building was huge but still she must be close.

''Can I see her?''

''So that you can decide on one story? Not a chance. You two are also involved in a murder case. I will question Lu-''

''No, wait!''

Natsu was also standing now but he was calm. ''She never wanted to kill them, I swear! But don't confront her with that right now!''

''So _she _killed _both_?''

''It was my fault...''

With a serious expression, Natsu sat back down. Kate slowly walked back to the table.

''Tell me what happened.''

''If I do, can I see her after it?''

''You are not allowed to. We don't know what the relation between the two of you is. Natsu, we have no proof that you _didn't_ kidnap Lucy. I am not allowed to let you see her.''

Natsu could understand. Hell, he knew very well that he wasn't allowed to see her. But only knowing that she was close by and he just couldn't reach her made him sick.

Sighing he gave in. ''Okay... I'll tell you... But if you see her after this, please don't tell her that she killed both those guys, not yet.''

Kate nodded and sat down, listening to Natsu's story.

–-

Wuaaa. Guys I am so sorry that it took me so long again -_- I will try now to update more often but seriously, school is killing my free time :/

I guess I have to neglect school a bit more xD

Who cares about education, pffff ;D

Okay, no seriously. I will just try to write in the evening again and then I guess you can expect 2-3 chapters per week, BUT I won't promise anything ;))  
Till then ;*


	24. Chapter 24 - Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hyaa :D

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 24 - Interrogation_

''Can I see Natsu?'' Lucy asked a bit unsure the woman in front of her. It wasn't the same woman who brought them here. This woman wore leisure clothes and had glasses. She really looked sympathetic but Lucy still felt uneasy.

''Can I call you Lucy or do you prefer Mrs. Heartfilia?'' The girl startled slightly. No one ever addressed her with her full name.

''Lucy is fine. How can I call you.''

The woman nodded and noted something down.

''Rebekah Anderson. Lucy, tell me. Why do you want to see Natsu?''

''Well...Ehhm... He...I mean we...'' Lucy desperately tried to form a normal sentence but she was used to call Natsu her 'boyfriend' when they were alone but it was kind of different telling it someone else she didn't know and she had no idea if it was even a smart idea to tell this woman that they were together.

Lucy just came back from a medical check into this little room which seemed to be a little living room without any electronic except the phone from the lady on the other side of the couch they were sitting on.

''What did he tell you, that you want to see him now?''

''What do you mean?''

It seemed to the woman that Natsu really messed up Lucy's mind. She only received the information that Natsu kidnapped Lucy and she was now to find out in which physical state Lucy was in. Was she vulnerable? Was she addicted? Did Natsu sexually abused her?

That was all part of her job. But this time it seemed that the girl in front of her was naive.

''Lucy, did Natsu used force against you in an-''

''No!''

The pen slipped out of Rebekah's hand when Lucy interrupted her so outraged.

''He _never _forced me to anything!''

''Did he tell you that he loves you?'' Rebekah knew tricks those kidnappers used on little and defenseless girls like Lucy. And Lucy was just reacting like she wanted her to react.

She fumbled with her top and looked to ground embarrassed, trying to avoid Rebekah's eyes.

''Do _you _love him?''

''Yes.''

And that took both by surprise. Lucy was also surprised that she said it that fast and without the slightest hesitation.

She was indeed sure that she loved him but she never thought that she would say it straight out like that.

Rebekah noted down something again. ''What are you noting?''

''That doesn't matter.''

''I think it does.''

The woman stood up and left the room. Lucy followed her with her gaze and saw her meeting with the detective who also sat in the car in which Natsu and her had been brought here.

_I wonder where he is... _

–-o.O.o-

Natsu and Kate were still sitting in the room. He had told her so far what Lucy and he found out about her father, if Kate believed him was still unclear to him but she listened to him without interruptions.

Now Natsu reached the point of the story where they had been followed by the two men, Sting sent to catch Lucy.

''They parted us and one of the man disappeared with Lucy. I have no idea what happened but when the other man was about to shoot me... She shot him, saving my life. You see... It was my fault, I thought her how to use a gun and because I couldn't do anything she had to shoot that man.''

''Where was his partner?''

''I don't know. Lucy was alone when she came back... When we ran back to the car he was laying on the ground, dead. He had a laceration at his head... I guess Lucy hit him with something unaware of the fact that she actually killed him.''

Kate leaned back against the stool and ran a hand over her face. They had been talking for 2 hours now and they were sitting all the time.

''Why do you think she doesn't know that she killed both?''

Natsu sighed and looked at his hands. ''She was shaking... You have to see it like this. She's 17, she found out that her father wants to sell her off to Germany, she saw a woman and her 10 year old child getting killed _and _she shot someone. That's not the normal life for a teenager. Lucy was... She was completely broken after she shot that man but she always only declared that she killed _one _man. She never thought that the other man died from the hit on the head. And if you would go to her now and tell her that she killed _two _people she wouldn't be able to take it.''

There was a slight silence. Kate didn't know what exactly to say but she still needed to know something else what made her curious.

''So, let's say I believe your story... You said that the two men at the harbor weren't sent from Lucy's father... Why were they after you? I know who they are... But in which relation do they stand to you?''

''They were sent by an old friend of me.''

At that the woman titled her head a bit. ''Must be a very old friend.''

''Well we aren't friends anymore... We dealt together. And I guess since you read my file that you know about my past.''

''I do. That's why you probably understand why I can't let you see Lucy, right?''

Natsu fell back against the rest. ''I would never hurt her.''

''It seems that you're really believe what you're saying.''  
''It's true! I love her.''

And that took the detective back. A confession like that from a supposedly kidnapper was indeed weird. She heard from Rebekah in general that the kidnappers always try to make the person they kidnap believe that they love their kidnapper. But that the kidnapper himself would admit that he loves his victim was rare.

''Does she love you, too?''  
''Yes.'' He could say that for sure. The way she looked at him when she said that gave him nothing to doubt. She didn't forced herself to say it.

''Did she loved you on her own or did you make her only think that she does?''

''_What_?! No, I would never mess with her feelings like that!''

Kate stood up enraged. ''You still don't seem to understand in which situation you're in Natsu! You two hurt official officers, you escaped on more than one illegal way and you killed two people!''

''Do you think I wouldn't know?! I know that we should have done a lot of things different. But don't make her responsible for this! If you want someone to blame than take me, but please don't let her suffer more than she already did!''

Kate wanted to say something but the door swung open. ''Detective Morgan! The girl, she's freaking out!''

''What?!'' Both Natsu and Kate said in unison.

''Rebekah said that she suddenly started crying and screaming.''

''Is she still in the room?''

The man shook his head, desperation in his eyes.

''She's on the second floor, the fourth unit tries to calm her down right now but it seems that she's in a kind of revocation state.''

At that Kate looked at Natsu. ''Did you give her drugs?''

''Hell, no! I don't even take drugs anymore! And I would never involve her with that!''

The woman actually believed him when she saw desperation but also fear and worry in his eyes.

''Kate!''

''I'm coming!'' She wanted to leave the room when Natsu grabbed her arm. The guard at the door already had his gun in his hands but Kate lifted her other arm, showing him to stop.

''Please, let me come with you!''

Sighing, she gave up this one time. ''Okay. But don't even think about something stupid!''

Natsu nodded and then they ran down the floor to the second floor.

-o.O.o-

Lucy had been forced in a corner on the floor, near the stairs. She was crying and shaking, shouting. The people from the fourth unit was completely overwhelmed by the girl. At first she tried to run away but after some time she just sat down on the floor and hugged herself tightly. She was calm for that extend.

She was crying and whimpering bit she wasn't using any physical force. But if you neared her she got louder and she would try to run again. Rebekah also stood between the men and watched her closely. It started right after she left the room to talk with Chris.

Lucy suddenly started crying in the room and when Rebekah entered to calm her down she completely freaked out.

After that she was running around wild and tried to get away from everyone.

''Rebekah. What happened?'' Said woman turned around to face Kate. She was quite surprised when she saw Chris behind the boy who supposedly kidnapped Lucy.

When Kate saw Rebekah's reaction she shifted slightly.  
''That's okay. He won't do something stupid.''

Natsu already wanted to go through the crowd to reach Lucy but Chris held him back.

Kate slowly approached the girl. ''Wait. She'll freak out again when you near her.''

The detective held up a hand so Rebekah would understand that Kate didn't care about that.

When she slowly approached Lucy, the girl started whimpering louder and her shaking got more violently.

''Lucy... Calm down.'' Kate's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. It was incredible what kind of calming effect she had on Lucy.

When the others tried to approach Lucy, although they also were careful and quiet, she always freaked out. But it seemed that Kate could handle her state she was in right now. No one knew why Lucy acted like that.

Still, when Kate reached out to touch Lucy's shoulder she backed away, fast. Kate heard a little 'no' coming from the girl's lips, her voice shaking, just like her body.

Lucy was hiding her face in between her arms which were held up because her hands were covering her ears. Her eyes were wide open and Kate could only see terror in them. There was nothing but fear and shock. But the woman had no explanation why Lucy was so disturbed.

''Lucy.''

''No! Don't touch me!''

Kate backed away a bit, giving Lucy space when she recognized that she wouldn't calm down.

''Chris.''

From the tone she used Chris understood directly and released Natsu. Confused he looked at Kate who already mentioned him to come over.

Fast but still careful, Natsu neared Kate and Lucy.  
''It seems she freaks out if we get close to her. Maybe because she doesn't know us... I don't want to believe what you told me because it just seems really unrealistic to me...''

Natsu didn't tear his eyes off Lucy. But he also didn't get close to her, not until Kate would tell him to.  
''But you might be the only one right now who can actually calm her down.''

Natsu was already bending down when Lucy started crying again.

''Lucy.'' At his whisper the girl's crying slowly subsided. There was something in his voice she recognized. She had completely acted out of character the last minutes. But his voice calmed her.

''Hey, Lucy. Look at me.'' His whisper was tenderly, but also concerned.

Kate was standing calmly behind the young teen and watched him closely. She knew the beginning of their 'story' so far and from the picture she just got she actually started believing it.

You could act but at a certain extend it was impossible to act that good and let it really touch ones heart. And that was what happened. When Lucy looked up and met Natsu's eyes, her crying came back but this time you could hear all the relief and joy she held in her voice.

She was happy.

And if Natsu really kidnapped her, he had to do a lot to make her react like that. Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest, searching for his comfort.

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

''Can you bring her down?''

The teen only nodded and slowly stood up, pulling Lucy with him. She didn't seem to care when she just leaned on him and snuggled even closer. Natsu was really happy to be by her side again but at the same time he was concerned.

Why did she freak out like that?

It just didn't make any sense. Kate mentioned the others to leave them and go back to their work they had. Rebekah and Chris followed the two teens down to the lobby where Natsu laid Lucy down on the sofa. They left the two alone but Chris waited in front of the door, in case that something happened.

–-o.O.o-

''We still don't know what happened, but...'' Kate's sentence broke and she looked down.

''But?'' Her superior asked curios. He didn't know what happened for the last 10 minutes. All he knew was that when he came back into the building all former detectives rushed to him to report what happened. And he still had no idea.

Kate looked back into the room where Natsu and Lucy were in. By the time Lucy had fallen asleep. Natsu was still sitting on the couch with her and from the look she gave Lucy all the time during her sleep she doubted more and more that all of this was wrong.

''I don't think that Natsu really kidnapped her.''

''So you're believing the story from a drug dealing teenager?''

''Chief... I know that it's unrealistic but... There's just something that bothers me about all this.''

The tall man also looked at the two teens.

''I always relied on your intuition because normally you're not wrong... And I actually wish I could do so this time as well... But...'' He sighed one time and looked back at his subordinate.

''They killed two people... Even if they were just escaping, they committed crimes.''

''I know. But I want to investigate on the whole story a bit more. You know what Natsu told me... I think there's something behind that story.''

''About her father?'' Kate only nodded.

''Yeah. I also think that's suspicious. I'll give you permission on that but you don't have that much of time...''

''Why's that?''  
''Her father's already on his way here.''

–-

God... finally done:D

I don't know but I don't like this chapter that much...

Hope it was okay for you :P

I will try to write tomorrow a bit, having a long weekend this time but I also have examination next week -_- Life sucks xD

Till then :3


	25. Chapter 25 - Turn of events

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 25 – Turn of events_

There was this tenderly touch at her head she already got used to. This warm and comfortable hand which ran through her hair slowly.

Lucy carefully opened her eyes when she felt the light shine into them with force she didn't remember. She had no idea for how long she had been out but she guessed it was for long since the light burned a lot in her eyes.

She moved her head slightly to the side when she felt a hand closing around her's after she opened her eyes.

''Hey.'' She heard Natsu say. It was something of a whisper. Concern but happiness could be heard.

Her response was a warm smile which he copied. Then he lowered his head to her side and kissed her cheek.

She was beyond happy that he was with her again. She was always uneasy being around other people she didn't know, especially when those people were police officers or doctors.

When she looked around a bit she recognized that she was in the room where Rebekah already questioned her. So they were still in the police station.

''Lucy, do you remember what happened?''

At his question she turned back to look into his eyes. What should she remember? Did something happen?

''What do you mean?'' Natsu looked at her a bit longer and then leaned back in his seat, still holding on to her hand.

''So you don't.''

The girl tried to sit up but Natsu pushed her down again, softly. He didn't need to use much of force since Lucy was most likely like a limp bag.

''Natsu, why do you ask that?'' He avoided her eyes slightly, making Lucy feel even more uneasy.

''What have I done?''

''You... kinda freaked out...'' He was still unable to look into her eyes. No one knew what happened. Not even the doctor.

And if Lucy also didn't know, they would keep her here for further investigations.

–-o.O.o-

''So he didn't touch her?'' Detective Morgan was reading through the papers from Lucy's investigation.

Rebekah stood next to her also taking a better look at them.

''Well, of course he _touched _her. But there are no traces of sexual abuse. She is still a virgin.'' The doctor, who investigates on Lucy was currently sorting some papers on her desk, following the conversation from the two women.

''But that doesn't mean that he didn't force her to anything.'' Rebekah was still skeptical about Natsu and the relation between the two teens.

If Natsu really kidnapped Lucy, he would have a lot of ways to make her believe what he tells her.

''I don't think he did.''

Rebekah looked up and saw the determination in Kate's eyes when she said that.

''What makes you think so?''

Kate turned around and looked at the file from Natsu which laid on her table.

''He might have a past but I saw how he looked at her, you saw that too, Rebekah... This look... You can't act that.''

Rebekah sighed heavily, knowing exactly what the detective talked about.

''I know... But I'm still not sure if we can really believe _everything _they told us...''

''We also have to find out why Lucy freaked out like that.''

At that the doctor stood up and walked over to the women.

''You said that she killed this man right?''

Kate only nodded.

''If we consider everything what happened to her in the past days, maybe she remembered how she killed him and new flashbacks appeared in her mind. That often happens to people, especiall girls, who had to go through some terrible things.''

''But it was really hard to get her back under control. Can that really just be cause to some memory she was thinking about?''

''For me that's the only explanation so far.''

Rebekah looked at Kate once and then back to the doctor.

''The chief gave me permission to talk with them until her father comes here... Rebekah, I want you to take those two and drive with them to town. There you just talk with them. I'll send Chris with you.''

Rebekah looked at her a bit in disbelieve but then only sighed.

''Got it.''

Kate nodded and looked out of the window when she saw her chief greeting a man and a woman and led them into his office.

''I will talk to her father.''

–-o.O.-

''Sir, why can't we see Lucy?'' Judo was more than impatient. His plan was simple. Get Lucy and drive back to Oakland without anyone recognizing what their actual goal was. But it seemed that this plan was actually a bit too simple.

''Please, Mr. Heartfilia. Your daughter is not in the shape to see anyone right now. But since the two of you are here, I'd like to talk with you a bit.''

Kate entered the office and nodded. Her way to greet people she didn't full trust.

''This is detective Morgan. She will ask you a few question. I would be pleased if you cooperate with us.''

''I don't see the necessity but when you insist...''

Kate looked at the chief one time and then put on a little smile.

''Please follow me.''

–-o.O.o-

''Where are you taking us?'' Natsu's voice was calm. He actually didn't think he could remain that calm but Lucy was actually pretty relaxed, so he felt at ease at the same time. She seemed to be pretty indifferent at that moment not caring what would happen to her as long as she's with him.

She leaned onto his shoulder and held onto his hand, closing her's tightly around his.

Rebekah looked into the rear view mirror and saw how Natsu kissed the top of Lucy's hair and whispered something against it making the girl smile.

Inside of Rebekah build something which also made her doubt more and more if that what Lucy's father said was the truth.

''I'll take you to town. I guess it has been a longer period of time since the two of you ate something properly.''

Natsu gulped slightly, remembering the last time he ate something really good at Romeo's. He startled slightly when he felt a body leaned more against him.

When he turned his head a bit to the side he saw Lucy's head hanging down. He smiled and turned her head up, leaning it onto his shoulder. 

''Is she that tired?'' Rebekah arched an eyebrow at the two teens in the back.

But Natsu only smiled when he saw how incredible relaxed and comfortable Lucy looked.

-o.O.o-

''So how about the two of you tell me everything in peace here. No one will interrupt us and you can relax here a bit and eat something.'' Rebekah smiled at the two teens. Chris was standing in front of the separate room from the cafe they were in.

Natsu looked at her bit confused.

''Are you trying to bribe us with food?''

''It started with my father.'' Lucy suddenly started, making bot Rebekah and Natsu look at her, surprised.

''Lucy...''

''It's okay Natsu. If we tell them everything, they might believe us.''

''But I already told the detective most of the important things.''

Lucy sighed and looked at Rebekah.

''How much do you know?''

Rebekah took a sip from the coffee and started speaking.

''I know that Natsu did not kidnap you. And I know that you are running away from your father and I also know why... But I'm not quite sure if I should believe you that.''

At that Lucy laughed a bit.

''Do you really think that two teenagers of our age would come up with a story like that, if it wasn't true? Do you really believe that I would blame my own father for my mothers death and for the disappearance of all those girls? Do you seriously think that we would concoct the death of the woman and her daughter and that we even would confess that we killed those two men?!''

Lucy was already standing but remained calm. Still, inside of her was building a lot of anger. She couldn't understand how easy minded these people were.

''What do you think we are? Some kind of heartless monsters?!''

She stopped when Natsu wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged down her arm slightly.

When she realized that she had been shouting she dipped her head.

''I'm sorry.''

Rebekah only looked at her but also at the way Natsu was able to calm her down just with his simple touch.

''You see, it is just not easy to believe all of this. You always have to remember that we also have got our guidelines we have to adhere to.''

''I know, and I understand. But... Please try to understand what really happened.''

Rebekah nodded and then Lucy started to speak again. It wasn't easy for her, Rebekah could tell. From time to time she asked Natsu to go on, on topics it seemed she couldn't talk about yet. But they didn't leave out one detail. They told Rebekah the whole story, even the mistakes they did.

They started with Natsu's past and his connection to Sting. It followed to the file Lucy found in her fathers office and how he found out that Lucy saw them. They told her the story how they covered up so Lucy's father wouldn't know that she also saw Monica's file.

After some time, Natsu went on since they came to the tragic day when Nora and Maddy died. Lucy wasn't able to talk about it neither was she able to actually hear Natsu talk about it.

Rebekah watched Lucy closely when Natsu explained everything and realized more and more that the were indeed not lying. Like Kate said, you can act to a certain extend but since she had been psychologist for a longer time now and new peoples habits in certain situation she could tell for sure that they were saying the truth.

If the story with Lucy's father was right was still doubtful. But for the most part Rebekah believed them.

When they reached the end of their 'story' Rebekah gave them some time and left the room also to speak to Chris.

''Do you think she trusts us now?''

''I'm not quite sure. But we should-''

They heard gun shots, both teens freezing. Natsu pulled Lucy away from the table and dragged her into the corner of the room.

When the door opened, they both hoped that Rebekah or Chris would enter. Lucy whimpered slightly when they saw the person who entered.

Natsu pushed Lucy completely behind him, glaring at the man in front of them.

''Well, look at that Natsu. This is how we see each other again.''

The boy laughed devilish and took a step forward. Two other man also entered the room and neared Lucy and Natsu dangerously.

''Sting.''

Natsu's voice was calm, but Lucy could tell that he was as well very shocked that he was here at this moment.

Sting only smirked when he saw the desperation in Lucy's eyes and the incredible hateful glare he eanred from Natsu.

''Now... How about we play a little game?''

–-

Sorry it took me so long. -_-

There's no excuse for that :/

Hope you'll forgive me :33

And of course that you liked it ^^

Bye :**

And nice holidays to everybody who has got holidays now, because I got xD That means I will have more time to write now again :33


	26. Chapter 26 - Putting the pieces together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 26 – Putting the pieces together_

There was silence in the room. Kate patiently waited for the man to speak. But it seemed that he would force time to pass as slowly as possible. After one more hour Kate finally gave in and sighed, closing the file which was laying in front of him on the table.

It was the file about Monica. After what Natsu told her she tried to see a reaction from the man but it left him completely cold.

''Listen, Mr. Heartfilia. We have been sitting here for 3 hours now... Don't you want to tell me a bit about all the questions I asked you?''

Judo looked away from her. He knew his rights and also that the police had no evidences to burden him. He simply had to wait for his lawyer and than this would be over.

Kate sighed again and leaned back in her seat.

''What about my daughter?''

''She's not here.''

Judo snarled slightly.

''Why can't I see her? She has been kidnapped! I am her father, I have a right to see her!''

Kate stood up and walked to the mirror, leaning against it with her back.

''Mr. Heartfilia, we have supposition that the story about your daughter being kidnapped is to be doubted.''

Now Kate had Judo's full attention. _Did they see through it...?_

''Why do you think so?''

''Because I saw how the two teenagers acted around each other. There is no way this boy hurt or forced your daughter to _anything_!''

Kate was a bit surprised to see Judo laugh after she said that.

''And you seriously believe that? I mean, he could have also told her before that she shouldn't say something. And he would then just have to act-''

''Impossible. Even your daughter would have been so smart to tell us the truth since she was in the care of the FBI.''

And then Judo started to get nervous. Did she tell them the truth? Did the FBI believe her?

Judo had no idea how much they knew but Kate already asked him about Monica and all the cases were those girls disappeared. So Lucy must have mentioned something.

The agent never asked him directly if he had something to do with it... But he knew the tricks of those officers. She wanted to intimidate him so much until he would give in. But he wouldn't.

–-o.O.o-

Erza, Gray and Gajeel were sitting on a bench in the park thinking about what happened the last days. It has been two days now since Erza talked to Natsu on the phone. He sounded to be okay, not really stressed or nervous at all. But they all knew better that Natsu and Lucy were in big trouble.

''Guys!'' All three looked up and saw Levi running up to them at an incredible speed. She was out of breath when she reached them and sat down on the ground in front of them.

''L-Levi... What's wrong?'' Erza asked a bit concerned. Levi's face was red due to the fact that she had been running down the whole street just to tell them what she just heard from her mother.

Trying to catch her breath, she started and only a few words came out.

''They... found...FBI...''

Gray and Gajeel both confused leaned forward a bit so they could understand her better.

''Here. Drink something.'' Erza offered the breathless girl some of her water which she gladly took.

''Thanks.''

''So... What?''

Levi took one big gulp from the water and then she sighed heavily.

''They found Lucy and Natsu.''

There was a long silence. First Levi thought that maybe they didn't believe her. But when she looked up all three jumped at the same time screaming in unison.

''_What_?!''

Levi looked down on the ground again, she also reacted the same way when her moher told her.

''The FBI found them. They are in Maryland right now.''

''The... The FBI?''

Erza was shocked. Why would the FBI have them? Were they really involved in something that bad?

''I don't know the details... My mom just told me when she heard it on the radio...''

''Natsu this idiot. How could he drag Lucy into this shit?!''

Erza placed a gentle hand on Gray's shoulder.

''You know he would have never done something which would be dangerous to her if it wasn't necessary.''

Gray sighed heavily and turned away, knowing that very well.

''Still... What could be so dangerous that they both were chased by the FBI?''

All four just sat there since no one had any idea. Natsu had a past but so did they. And they all knew that he hadn't been in touch with drugs for a longer time now. And for Lucy's part... She was just to honest and genuine to do bad things.

They all let out a loud sigh of frustration. They heard someone approaching them. When they all looked up they faced Rogue.

''Err... Hey.''

First none of them said anything. What did Rogue want from them anyway? But since he didn't make any motion to be gone soon Erza spoke up.

''Hi.''

''This might be strange, but... I can I ask you if anyone of you knows where Sting is? He hasn't come home now for one and a half day.''

Gajeel snarled. ''Why should we know where _your _brother is?''

''I don't know. Maybe one of you saw him...''

''No we didn't.''

Rogue nodded and left.

''That was strange.''

''Kind of.'' Levi replied drily.

But than Gray snapped. ''Wait a moment.''

All three had their attention on Gray who seemed to be really worried now.

''Sting.''

Erza titled her head slightly. ''What's with him?''  
''Well, this all started since Natsu took care of Lucy because-''

''Sting threatened her.''

''What if they were running away from Sting?''

It would also make sense. But then Levi thought it over again.

''But it's also connected with Lucy's father somehow...''

''Yeah, we can't ignore that. I mean he even wanted to attend her to another school...''

''But maybe that's another factor.'' Gray started, putting all pieces together.

''What if Lucy didn't want to follow her fathers plan and they had a fight. Lucy would try to do something about it and call a friend – Natsu. He is also concerned because of Stings tries to get closer to Lucy... And maybe all of it together made them run away.''

Erza listened carefully, understanding why Natsu wouldn't involve them. Since it was connected with Sting it was connected with drugs or anything else. But would the FBI be alerted only for that reason?

''I think there's more behind it.'' She simply stated. Now everyone looked at her.

''I mean... The FBI searched for them in the end. Do you really believe that the government would alert the FBI to search for two teenager who ran away from home...''

''True... But we heard on the radio that they... well were involved with a murderer case.''

Gajeel nodded to the statement of his girlfriend.

''Yeah, but normally only the police would investigate on that...''

''Arrrr... This is so complicated. Why couldn't they just fill us in?''

Gray frustratedly gripped his hair and shook his head. They were friends... Why did Natsu not tell them anything?

''Maybe we should go to Lucy's house and talk with her father...''

Gajeel looked at Levi.

''Do you think that's smart? You remember what happened last time...''

''Oh, right...'' Levi shivered slightly at the thought of the woman who treated them so harshly.

''I think it's a good idea...''

Levi looked at Erza who was already walking in the direction of the street.

''Maybe no ones home.''

The other three caught up fast to her statement.

''Wait! You want to break in?!''

Erza only turned around and laughed.

–-o.O.o-

''You know. I have got time... We can sit here as long as you want without telling me anything. But your wife... I bet she's more talkative than you are.''

Judo only laughed sarcastically.

''My lawyer will be here soon. I don't have to tell you anything. And Miranda won't tell you anything as well.''

And that's when it was enough for Kate. She jump off her seat and pushed her hands down on the table looking straight into Judo's eyes.

''I know everything about the dirty, little business you're in! Do you really think that Lucy wouldn't just tell us everything she knows! You thought that she's just a little girl and even if she was caught by the police no one would believe her. But your plan didn't include the FBI. Since they killed two people which were related to one of the big drug dealers here in the states we were in charge of this case... And don't think that I would just ignore when a 17 year old girl tells me that she ran away from home because her father wants to sell her off to another country, like he did to so many other girls already! I will investigate on this more and then I swear that I will find the truth and then you're done for!''

Furious, Kate left the room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, shaking from her outburst. Normally she was able to control her feelings, but seriously this man pushed it to far.

Her boss was leaving the room next to the investigation room, he wore a serious expression.

''Kate—''  
''I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that.''

''No, that's not what I meant... I just received a call from a cafe in town.''

Now Kate got curious.

''Why do you tell me?''

The man in front of her shifted slightly before he started to speak.

''It's the cafe where Chris and Rebekah were with the teens.''

Kate got nervous. Her boss seemed to be very tense and also he looked a bit sad.

''What happened?''

''They were attacked. The teens have been taken. Chris and Rebekah are both...''

Kate leaned forward a bit, tears in her eyes.

''What... What happened to them?!''

''Rebekah died in the cafe, Chris seemed to make it but he also lost his strength on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry Kate.''

–-

Finally xD

A chapter without Natsu and Lucy! I'm actually kinda proud right now xD (No not really but who cares anyway ^_^)

Soooo, I guess I'll write the next chapter in the evening or tomorrow :3

Until then, stay tuned :*


	27. Chapter 27 - Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 27 – Pain_

Sting entered the room where he locked away Natsu in. He had a lot of plans for him, avenging his

past for example. Because of Natsu, Sting had to stop with his drug deals or so he thinks. He blamed Natsu ever since he defended Yukino on that day. She was his girlfriend so he could do with her what he wanted.

From Stings point of view, Natsu was responsible for everything bad which happened in his life. And now Sting would pay him back.

With a smirk he entered the room and looked down on the body who was sitting on the chair, his arms tightly bind at the arm rests, his torso wrapped in iron chains.

Stings subordinates already took good care of him. Natsu's face was swollen from all the punches he received. On his one side dripped blood, running over his cheek. His arms had scratches and cuts.

Laughing, Sting leaned down a bit so Natsu would look into his eyes.

''I see you had nice company until now.''

Natsu didn't answer. He knew better that this what he received before was nothing compared to what he would feel in a few minutes.

''You see Natsu. I actually have to thank you.''

The teen only breathed out a laugh. ''Why's that?''

''Well, after our deal went wrong I stopped taking drugs because Rogue practically forced me to... But after a few more weeks one really high-ranked man from Portaloona came and asked me for help. He knew the two men I killed, they were also in Portaloona and always caused trouble, so they were grateful. And that's how I entered Portaloona.''

Natsu shook his head, not believing that Sting actually was a part of Portaloona. But then again it made sense since Kate told him that the two men from the port were people from a really bad organization.

''And through that, I received power Natsu. And with this power I can do whatever I want with the two of you.''

Natsu's attention snapped when he mentioned the _two_ of them. He hasn't seen Lucy since they were brought away. He knew how scared she was when they were attacked in that cafe.

_**Flashback**_

_They heard gun shots, both teens freezing. Natsu pulled Lucy away from the table and dragged her into the corner of the room._

_When the door opened, they both hoped that Rebekah or Chris would enter. Lucy whimpered slightly when they saw the person who entered. _

_Natsu pushed Lucy completely behind him, glaring at the man in front of them. _

_''Well, look at that Natsu. This is how we see each other again.''_

_The boy laughed devilish and took a step forward. Two other man also entered the room and neared Lucy and Natsu dangerously. _

_''Sting.''_

_Natsu's voice was calm, but Lucy could tell that he was as well very shocked that he was here at this moment. _

_Sting only smirked when he saw the desperation in Lucy's eyes and the incredible hateful glare he earned from Natsu._

_''Now... How about we play a little game?''_

_Natsu wanted to do something, run, hide, call someone for help. But there was nothing he could have possibly done. There were still those other men, from one look Natsu was able to say that he wouldn't stand a chance against them. _

_''Get the girl.''_

_The two men came closer, Natsu trying to retreat more until he pushed Lucy's body so far that she reached the wall. _

_And then everything just happened in a second. Natsu had been inattentive for a moment when he already felt a hand wrap around his arm. _

_He was pulled away from Lucy, his leg had been kicked to the side and then he felt the ground beneath him. _

_''Lucy!'' _

_The other man had no problems lifting her up with his one arm around her waist he carried her over to Sting. She struggled, kicked out her legs and slapped the mans arm, but he wouldn't budge, not the slightest bit. _

_Sting reached out his hand and took one strand of her hair. He leaned forward and smelled it, Lucy backing away from him, disgusted. _

_''Sorry 'bout that.'' _

_He whispered into her hair. He took out a syringe and rammed it into her shoulder, making Lucy scream a bit. _

_''Sting!'' Anger, the only audible feeling in Natsu's voice at that very moment. He struggled against the man who held him down. But he was stronger than him and just pushed him down again._

_Lucy was squeezing her eyes, feeling how the liquid spread into her blood. She had no idea what it was but it burned and made it hard for her to concentrate. She lost her strength and after a few more seconds she only saw black._

_Natsu saw how her body went limp and how her head fell forward. _

_''Sting! What did you give her?!''_

_But Sting only laughed and mentioned the man to carry her to the cars. _

_''Take him with you as well.''_

_Natsu was lifted off the ground and pushed forward. They walked through the cafe seeing Rebekah and Chris laying on the ground. Both were bleeding. _

_Natsu cursed under his breath. He only was happy that there weren't any other customers during this time. _

_He was forced into a black car. They drove out of the town, Natsu still had no idea where to. Also he had no idea how Sting found them, neither did he know how all those men were who helped him. _

_But he had a feeling that soon all of his questions would be answered when he saw that they were driving to an old factory somewhere in nowhere._

_**End of flashback **_

''Where is she?''

Without saying her name Sting was well aware of the person Natsu asked for. Who should he ask for anyway except of her.

''She's fine, don't worry.''

Natsu gritted his teeth slightly, getting angry only when Sting was starting to say something.

''What did you inject her?''

''Anesthetic. She should wake up soon.''

Natsu turned his head a bit away from him, not wanting him to see just how relieved he was that it was only anesthetic.

He heard the door opening and one of the man entered who help Sting kidnap them.

''Neathan. Thank you.''

Neathan handed Sting a scalpel and a bigger knife. Then he left again.

''Now.'' Sting said as he looked at the scalpel and than at Natsu.

''Where should I start?''

-o.O.o-

''Erzaaa~'' Levi whined behind her when they walked into the garden of Lucy's house.

''I still don't think that this is a good idea...''

They already checked if anyone was home and it seemed like no one was. There was no car and no one open the door after they knocked a lot of times. Furthermore, all of the windows were closed and the shutters were turned down to the half.

''Trust me. I bet we can find something out if we break in.''

''But still...''

Gray and Gejeel were busy trying to break the lock of the backside door and Erza had to convince Levi now the 20th time.

''Done!''

Gajeel screamed over to them. Levi wasn't very pleased that Gajeel was pulling along so easy but she was also worried about Lucy and Natsu.

Sighing, she followed the three teens when they already entered the house. They were stunned at how big it was and how nice and comfortable it was set up. But they didn't have time to look around and amaze their facility.

''So... Where do we wanna start?''

Good question. This house was huge and it defiantly had a lot of rooms.

''How about we start at the basement and work our way through to the top?'' Erza suggested and they all agreed to that.

The basement wasn't actually as big as they thought it would be. There was a room for the laundry and then another room with two fridges and a freezer.

In the last room a slight bigger room were a lot of cartons, stacked onto each other.

Levi sighed. ''I guess that will take a lot of time...''

Erza playfully rammed her elbow into her side and walked over to one of the cartons.

''Let's get this over with.''

-o.O.o-

Sting's eyes shone with the pure enjoyment he had when he could make Natsu scream like that. Also he enjoyed it even more when Natsu desperately tried not to show how much it hurt him. The blond haired boy had fun with making people suffer and this, this was satisfying him in so many ways.

Natsu was panting due to the lot of blood he lost over this amount of time.

''Maybe I should get Lucy here, then you'll both suffer more.''

''Don't you dare!'' Natsu had to hold back, feeling dizzy when he moved to fast. The slightest movement exhausted him to such an extend that he even had problems breathing.

But he didn't want her to see him like that. God, he knew she wouldn't be able to take it to see something like _this_.

She saw how he got shot in his arm, she even shot this man herself. She saw how badly Nora and Maddy were trimmed, but he knew. If Sting would get her here now and she would see how he was tortured by Sting she would never be able to survive that.

Sting smirked again, leaning down so he was on eye-level.

''Why do you think I would listen to you?''

Natsu cursed when Sting started laughing again, knowing very well that he could do _nothing _to prevent anything from happening now.

He screamed again when Sting pierced the knife into his leg. Natsu breathed in heavily, biting his lip, trying to suppress the pain which spread through his whole body.

He never thought that he would feel such a pain someday but he did. And the only thing he hoped for was that Sting wouldn't do those things to Lucy as well, though he knew that that hope was in vain.

-o.O.o-

''There's nothing here. We should search through the rest of the house.'' Gray was annoyed that Erza still insisted to look through all the cartons left, which were actually a lot.

The cartons they looked though so far gave only information about Lucy's childhood and the work from her father at the national bank in Chicago.

''I also think we should look through the rest. I mean, maybe we'll find something that gives us a hint on why her father wanted her to attend a school in Chicago.''

Levi said while looking through files after she just opened the next carton. Gray only shook his head.

''Maybe because her father works there.''

''I doubt that.'' Gray looked at Gajeel who was also holding papers in his hands.

''Yeah okay. It's strange that they moved here and not just moved to Chicago where he works...''

''That's not what I meant. Her father got fired 3 months ago...''

All three had their eyes on Gajeel after he said that.

''What?!'' Levi was the first who was next to him to rip the papers from his hands and read them herself. After she finished she gave it to Erza who read it together with Gray. They all jut sat there not believing something like that.

''That's just... Now everything doesn't make sense. They just moved here, but it seems that her father was already fired before... And now he wants to attend Lucy to a school in Chicago where he used to work... That's completely... completely stupid!''

It was true. What sense would that make? For them none.

''Let's look through the rest maybe we find something...'' Now even Gray agreed to that. When they stood up Erza accidentally bumped into one of the carton stacks and they all fell to the side.

''Watch out!'' Was all Gajeel and Levi could scream before she was buried under cartons and a lot of papers.

''Are you alright?'' Levi gently offered Erza a hand. She smiled and took it. They looked to the ground, which was now covered in white papers.

''This is horrible. How are we supposed to order them back into the cartons? We don't even know what belongs which carton...''

Levi was completely over asked with this. Now Lucy's father would know that someone was in the house when he came back.

But it seemed that only she cared about that. The other three were concentrated on the files on the ground. Way to concentrated on them.

''Guys?''

Erza only gasped and Gray gritted his teeth.

''What is the meaning of this?''

Gajeel was also shocked, taken back. He never thought that Natsu and Lucy were so deep in the shit. But now he completely understood why they were both missing and why the FBI was set on this case.

He was holding the file about Lucy in his hands and since he knew from Erza and Gray that Natsu and Lucy grew very close in those two days it seemed only natural to him that Natsu did everything to make sure that Lucy was safe. Even going over dead bodies.

-o.O.o-

When Lucy woke up she had no idea where she was. He head hurt, her vision was blurry. She was laying on a bed, that was for sure.

When she tried to sit up she felt dizzy and weak. The craving for water or anything else to drink was stronger than she has ever felt it.

There was something else what was wrong. Natsu wasn't there. She was alone in this room which only had a single bed in it. No window, no second door. Just a bed and the only way to leave this room, the iron door.

Lucy slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, regretting moving so fast.

Her head was spinning and it hurt.

She heard someone knock on the door. When Lucy wanted to answer she felt her voice sounding shore and she only gave a shy 'yes' as an answer. She still had no idea where she was and who it might be opening the door now but she remembered that she was in this cafe with Natsu... And then Sting came and injected her something.

_Sting... _

Lucy snapped to the fact that it could be Sting opening the door, fear making her shake already.

The door opened, the light burning in her eyes.

She sighed relieved when she saw a young lady enter with a cub of water.

''So you finally woke up. Sting will be happy about that.''

The glass slipped out of Lucy's hand when the girl mentioned Sting. Cursing she bent down and gathered all the shards.

''I...I'm sorry.'' Lucy also wanted to collect the shard when a well build man entered, a pissed expression on his face.

''What's this about?''

The girl stood up straight and hardened her expression.

''The girl let the glass fall down. I will collect the shards and then bring her a new one.''

''That's not necessary.''

The man was next to Lucy, roughly pulling her with him.

She was to weak, to exhausted to do something against it. And only when she looked at him she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

With shaking legs, she tried to follow him as fast as possible so he wouldn't drag her all the way.

They stopped in front of another door and the man pushed it open.

''Here.''

He broadly pulled Lucy forward and she stumbled a few meters. Then her stumbling was stopped when she felt arms around her which held her securely against the owners chest.

Lucy being weak like that, tried to get out of his grasp when she recognized who it was.

Sting forced her with him and sat her down on a chair, making her face the beat up Natsu.

It was a sight for her she feared the most. How on earth could they do that to him? All the blood which was covering him, all the scratches and cuts... It pained Lucy. But she couldn't even imagine how it must feel. How he must feel right now.

Tears were already falling when Sting also tied her up on the chair.

''I'll be back in a few minutes~'' When the door was closed, Natsu looked up at her.

''How are you feeling?'' Lucy only chocked at that question.

''I should ask you that...''

But he ignored her.

''Does your shoulder hurt?''

He still remembered the pained scream she let slip when Sting rammed the injection into her shoulder.

''Natsu... Don't.'' She wasn't able to hear that. She wasn't able to hear him worry only about her when he was seriously wounded like that. And she knew he wasn't alright.

He tried to smile a bit.

''Lucy. I'm so sorry.'' Ashamed, Natsu looked down to the ground, not being able to face her properly.

''Look at me.'' Her voice sounded soft, more like her.

And he did what she wanted and looked at her. She had been crying since she saw him like this but it seemed that her crying got even stronger now.

''You know that this isn't your fault, right? I don't want you to blame yourself.''

''You never change, you know.''

There she was again. She would always search the fault by someone else even if it seemed effortlessly to search for someone else to blame. She would never blame the people close to her. Never. That's what she did when she found out about her father as well. She tried to deny it at the beginning, though she knew that it was true. But this, this was Natsu's fault and although she told him that he wasn't to blame they both knew they were only here because of Natsu's past.

''He will try to break you...''

She smiled a bit, knowing very well why Sting called this man to get her here. She knew that Sting wouldn't _hurt _her physically. But there were other ways to hurt someone. That's why he was here. That's why they both were tied up like that.

''He will try to get you as vulnerable as possible.''

''I know.''

''And then he will do things to you, which I... I actually wanted to protect you from.''

''Natsu...''  
''I can't tell you how incredible sorry I am for not being able to do so.''

''Stop...''

''He will hurt you in the way he knows he can hurt you the most, and I-''

''STOP!''

Natsu snapped when he recognized what he was doing. He had been throwing things at her she already knew but they never talked about it. Since they ran away, Sting was their littlest problem and Natsu never found it necessary to talk about it anymore.

He told her what happened between them, about Yukino and that Sting would try it again, this time with Lucy. But after they found out about Lucy's father they forgot about him completely.

And until now, Lucy must have fought those feelings. She had never been touched, she had never been close to a man, except of Natsu. And even there she had been tensed from time to time.

And now he told her what Sting would probably do with her, like she wouldn't already know that.

Natsu bit his lip, trying to suppress the urge to scream when Sting entered the room again.

''Relationship problems?''

He laughed out spiteful when he looked from Natsu to Lucy and then back at Natsu.

He slowly walked over to where Lucy was sitting and played with her hair again.

''You two shouldn't fight. It won't make fun when you don't care about the other one.'' Stings finders trailed from her hair to her cheek. He carefully ran them from her temple to her cheekbone, making Lucy turn further away from him.

''Don't touch her!'' Natsu's blood was boiling from anger. He didn't like it. Not even the slightest bit. When Sting already neared her was enough for Natsu to go on alert.

''Now, now.''

He clasped her chin in his hand and turned her head in to his side.

''You heard what he said? I shouldn't touch you...'' His gaze wandered further down her body, his hand also slipping to her neck.

''But that's very hard, you know.''

Lucy squeezed her eyes when he reached her cleavage. She couldn't take it. Looking into his eyes when he was forcing his touch on her.

''Sting! Take your hand off her!''

Sighing, Sting held up his hands.

''Okay, okay.''

Then he smirked devilishly and walked up to Natsu, leaning down to whisper something into his ear.

''It's not like I wouldn't have time with her alone later.''

Natsu couldn't control his emotions anymore. He struggled in his chair only causing the chains to tighten around his body, making it hard for him to breath again.

''Ahh, you two are really driving me crazy. My _best friend _who helped my girlfriend when she didn't want to sleep with me and my new found toy.''

He turned to look at Lucy again.

''This will be so much fun.''

–-

* sigh * Guys... I really can't tell you what's going on :D

But I'll tell you that I'm already finished with this story... for the most part^^

I have to rewrite the following chapters again but I think I'll upload them all together so you can read smoothly through the end ;))

Hope you liked it so far :33

See ya :*


	28. Chapter 28 - Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 28 - Confession_

Kate was sitting at her desk searching through old buildings or old factories in the area around Maryland. She knew that Chris told one of the men in the ambulance that he heard the kidnapper say that they would bring Lucy and Natsu somewhere in Maryland and she received a hint from the owner of the cafe. During the attack he was in the back of the building sorting the assortment. The people who kidnapped the teens didn't check the whole shop so the owner survived.

He overheard something the kidnappers talked about where they wanted to bring the teens.

He was also the one who called for the ambulance.

Kate was grateful that she at least received a hint like that. They now had a limited choice in which buildings they should search for Natsu and Lucy.

Sighing, the woman leaned back. She knew there wasn't that much time. She had to find those two fast. The only possible person who would want them except from Lucy's father would be Portaloona, they killed two subordinates from them after all.

But Kate's team has been searching for this organization for so long now, why would it change now? She gritted her teeth at the thought that it might be already to late for them.

She regretted ever having send them to town, not only because they were gone now also because she lost two of her closest team mates.

This organization was cruel and they wouldn't let a little girl and a guy who once dealt with drugs survive that long. And Kate hated that. The time when she talked with Natsu she could tell that he was an honest boy and also a boy with a heart. The tender way he acted towards Lucy made her forget all the doubts she had at fist after she heard their story.

But right now... She had no idea what she should believe. But she knew one thing. Something was up with Lucy's father and Kate wouldn't let him go until he would tell her the truth or at least what she believed was the truth. And she would do everything to find Lucy and Natsu. And that was more important right now so she leaned back over all the possible places where they could be and tried to find something, _anything_, that would tell her where they were.

-o.O.o-

The four teens were still sitting in a circle, the files ordered in the middle. They sorted them on two stacks. One stack where all the files were piled onto each other where was written on 'sold', the other pile all files about girls who seemed to be yet being sold.

Something what caught their eye was that the pile with the files about the sold girls was way bigger than the pile with the other files.

''So... Now we know how her father was able to buy this house...''

Gray received a punch from Erza into his side.  
''Ouch!''

''This is not funny, Gray.''

Gray sighed, knowing himself that this was serious.

Gajeel took the first file from the little stack and read through it again.

''I can't believe that he would go so far and sell off his own daughter.''

That was true. The others also sat there, not really believing what they just found out.

''I still think we should go to the police.'' Levi hasn't said something now for a longer time. She was to shocked, to confused by all of this. She met Lucy just like everyone else a few days ago but she already liked her a lot. She just seemed to be one of those people you must love, no matter what they do.

They already discussed going to the police. It would be smart, hell probably one of the best things they would do to help Lucy and Natsu but they still committed a crime and broke into a house. They were teenagers after all, two of them having a past with drugs and not even Levi knew everything about Gajeel's past. But on the other hand Lucy and Natsu were their friends and they would let them down.

They were all scared and worried. Why did this all had to be so complicated?

''Then we can go straight to the FBI. I mean they even have them...''

''Should we really-''

''They're our friends! I bet they would do the same for us!''

Now they all looked at Levi. She was crying a bit but still stood her strong ground.

''I mean... Think about it that way. What if the FBI let them go? Lucy would be send back to her father and they would sell her off then. And no one could prevent that. But if we hand over this proof, they won't even consider sending Lucy back to her father. She wouldn't be safe here and we all know that...''

That's something they haven't thought about yet. What if the FBI really let them go? What would happen after it, if Lucy's father wouldn't be find out yet? What would happen to Lucy and to Natsu I you consider that he probably also saw the files?

What Levi said made perfect sense. It was their duty as friends but also normal citizens to hand over this proof to the FBI. The stack with the yet to be sold girls wasn't that big but still. If her father wasn't turned in then he would go on, selling off all these innocent girls.

''I guess it's decided then.''

Erza only smiled when the three stood up and had a determined expression on their faces.

Levi pulled out her phone and scrolled in the internet for the number they heard on the radio the other day.

''So... Who will speak?''

-o.O.o-

''Kate, you should take a break...''

''I don't wanna.''

The woman was now laying with her head on the table. She had been working throughout the whole night, not taking a nap once. Her chief entered the office a few minutes ago and tried to convince her to at least eat something. But Kate would always deny it and go on with her search although by now she was only resting her head on all the files since she didn't find anything what would help her.

''They'll die if I don't find them...''

The elder man next to her sighed, also knowing that this was not the best situation they were in. Portaloona caused them a lot of trouble before and it's not even said that they kidnapped the two teens.

But it wasn't that Kate was researching on her own. A whole team has been summoned only for the research for the kids.

They still had the problem that they needed a reason to keep on holding Judo and his wife here. Kate always said that she would deal with them in an hour or so but she had been claiming that since yesterday evening.

''Kate, I really think tha-''

''Detective Morgan, there's a call for you at line 3!'' A young FBI agent entered the office and then followed the chief when he left the room, letting Kate answer the call in private.

''Detective Moragn.''

''H-Hello. This is Levi McGarden from Oakland, Mississippi. I, me and my friends are friends with Lucy and Natsu. We have a proof to burden Lucy's father.''

Kate sat there a few seconds not really comprehending much what the girl at the other line just said.

Then it snapped inside of her and she stood up the phone still at her ear.

''What proof are you referring to?''

''Eh, I... We found something in Lucy's house what might be interesting to you.''

The woman was still in disbelieve. How did those kids find out anyway? Was the proof really sting-proof or just a random hint they found?

''Listen, this is really important. What exactly did you find?''

There was a slight silence but then the girl continued.

''We found files about girls who had been sold off to other countries.''

Kate let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know if those kids just randomly said that but it was unlikely that they came up with the same story as Natsu and Lucy. Kate was well aware of the fact that the two could have told their friends such a story but she doubted that.

''I will send two of my colleagues to the house and let them collect these files. Please stay in the house and wait for them. And I want you to come with them.''

''O-Okay.''

-o.O.o-

Levi hung up and looked at her friends.

''The FBI comes now.''

All three backed away slightly. ''W-What?!''

Levi held up her hands. ''Don't worry, the woman I spoke with seemed to be nice and she also kind of believed me.''

''Kind of...'' Erza let those words reach her brain before she gripped Levi's shoudlers.

''Does that mean that they will turn Lucy's father in?''

''I don't know, they need to see the proof. That's why they're coming here.''

Erza nodded, understanding that sending pictures could be a problem since they could easily fake them.

''And we have to come with them.''

Now Erza was nervous. What would the FBI want with them? Okay they broke into a house but that's not something the FBI has to worry about. And what if they already knew about their past? No that was also unlikely since Levi only said her name. But maybe Natsu and Lucy were deeper in the shit than they all thought and since Levi said that they were their friends...

''Why is that?''

This time it was Gray who spoke. He was also slightly confused why the FBI would take them with them. He feared maybe that they found out about their past or will find out now since they take them with them.

''I don't know... But we have to wait here for them.''

All four decided that it would be better to do as the FBI requested since they knew Levi's name. So they carried the files upstairs and waited in the kitchen.

-o.O.o-

Kate's foot was already hurting from her constant tapping on the ground. She was so damn curious and nervous at that moment that she couldn't sit tight. One more theory appeared in her mind during her waiting for those kids to come here. They send a private helicopter to Mississippi so it wouldn't be that long but that also took it's time. That's why Kate gave so much thinking to her theory.

It appeared that indeed everything Natsu told Kate was true. And now Kate was on the edge of thinking that the two teens also could be kidnapped by a man ordered by Lucy's father. There were two problems to that theory. First, her father had no idea that Lucy wasn't here and in town and kidnapping her here, directly in front of the eyes of the FBI would be very risky.

Second, the owner of the shop said that he overheard the conversation from the kidnappers. He heard that they were talking about this organization. And that would probably be Portaloona.

She was sick of waiting. She actually wanted to talk to Lucy's father again but she had no idea how she was supposed to face him without having enough proof and security that the story Natsu told her was reality. And it seemed that talking to this woman Miranda wouldn't help either.

''Detective Morgan?''

Asked woman stood up and faced one of the young agents who just entered her office.

''Yes?''

''The children are here.''

Sighing Kate passed the young man.

''Finally.''

–-o.O.o-

The four teenagers were pretty nervous, just standing around in the building. There were so many agents running around, leading phones, preparing for inserts.

Levi shifted uncomfortable on her feet when they were lead into yet another room where they were supposed to wait until someone would pick them up.

The box with all the files has already been taken and was now under investigation.

''Do you really think it was the right decision?''

Erza looked at Levi, who seemed to be the only one still doubting their resolution.

''I think it was the best decision which we could have taken in such a situation... But if it was the right one, no one can tell.''

''I'd agree with Erza.'' Gray leaned forward and took the glass with water from the table which has been prepared for each of them.

''Maybe we can see the two idiots since we're here anyway.''

Levi's eyes lightened a bit at the thought of seeing Lucy again, unharmed.

Gajeel saw her slight relieved smile and took her hand into his, also giving her a little smile.

When the door opened a young woman entered and sat down on the couch on the opposite site of the teens.

''Hello, my name is Kate Morgan. I am the detective who found Natsu and Lucy.''

''You know, Natsu might have a past but he would never go that far and kidnap someone.''

Erza just blurted out. Through the time Natsu and her grew so close that she often saw him like a little brother. And she would always defend him, no matter what. Especially when she knew that he was innocent.

Kate smiled a bit when she saw how serious the growing woman in front of her was.

''Yes, I know. He told me everything. And I trust him.''

All four of them let out a long sigh, relieved that they knew now that the FBI was on their side.

''We already looked through the files you gave us and that's defiantly enough to burden Lucy's father. You helped us so much with this.''

''Well, they are our friends after all. And we can't just sit around and do nothing when someone like Lucy's father is running around freely.''

Kate nodded one time and then stood up, leaving the room.

''I will talk now with her father one more time. You will be sent back. Thank you all again.''

''Wait!''

Kate stopped when she heard the voice from the girl at the phone. Levi was standing now, her expression serious.

''Can we see Lucy and Natsu?''

The woman startled slightly but tried not to let them know.

''No, we still have got things to take care of with them.''  
''But why can't we see them in the mean time?''

''They are not allowed to see other people yet.''

But Levi wasn't satisfied with that.

''But you know that they're innocent. Why won't you just let them go?'' Gajeel rested one hand on the little girls shoulder trying to hold her back.

''They killed two people, I _can't _just let them go!''

''I... I know. But they did it only to protect their selves. And those were people from this drug dealing organization, so it's not-''

''They're not here!''

Now Kate lost it. She hated it being forced into a corner and normally she would just try to suppress everything because that was her fucking job. But she worked now for days and hasn't taken a break once and now there were these people, best friends of Lucy and Natsu. And she could understand. If the two were here she would let them see them, that's out of question.

But they weren't here.

Levi carefully sat down on the couch when she already thought of the worse.

''What do you mean?''

Kate looked away, not being able to face these teenagers.

''You can't see them because they are not here... Not anymore.''

''Are thy dead?''

''Gajeel!''

Erza was furious that he only thought about it and now spoke it out aloud.

''I hope not...''

They all had their attention on the detective again.

''So... You don't know.''

The woman shook her head being ashamed of herself that she wasn't able to keep those two safe after everything they've gone through.

''They've been kidnapped. I don't know from who but I think it is either Portaloona or some people who works under Lucy's father.''

''But that's...''

''I know that nothing I will say now will make it better but... I am really sorry that I wasn't able to protect them.''

With that Kate left the room and walked to the interrogation room where Lucy's father was still being held in.

-o.O.o.-

''Why would someone kidnap them?''

Levi was crying, not being able to hold back her tears. She had no idea what happened to them in the last days but she could tell that they really must have had a hard time. And now when they were safe... Just one moment later they were back into danger. They didn't deserve that. No one deserved that.

''We don't know if they angered someone over the time they were gone.''

Gray had been absent for a longer time now. He followed the conversation but he was thinking about something. And then it snapped inside of him when he remembered who talked to them in the park.

''Wait. What if we know the person who kidnapped them.''

Now the other three looked at him.

''I mean think about. Who tried to hurt Lucy in the first place. The reason why Natsu wanted to protect her.''

Erza's eyes widened. ''Sting.''

''Exactly. He had his eyes on Lucy. That means he must have also followed what happened to them since she was gone. And then Rogue came to us asking if we knew where Sting was because-''

''He was missing for two days.''

Gray only nodded when Gajeel finished his sentence.

''You think Sting kidnapped them?''

''I'm not sure. This could also be completely wrong. But this guy is insane and he was obsessed with Lucy. And if we see it like that, then _Natsu _took Lucy away from him. And that would anger him a lot wouldn't it?''

''That makes sense... But still... We don't have any proof.''

Gray stood up and left for the door.

''But it's a hint, maybe.''

''What are you gonna do?''

''I'll tell this detective about Sting,''

-o.O.o-

''Mr. Heartfilia, we have the proof right in front of our eyes! We know what you've been doing this whole time and we also know why Lucy ran away!''

Kate has been confronting Judo for at least 20 minutes now and he still would deny everything.

''_Ran away_?! This boy, he kidnapped her and-''

''Oh don't even try telling me that lie again! We know it's not true.''

Judo gulped, showing the obvious nervousness which build inside of him. He was done for. They had him now. All the files laying on the table, he knew he should have just burned them all. They were the proof. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

And he also knew that confessing now would be for the best but he couldn't. He still couldn't believe that his masterpiece of work has been ruined by his own daughter who would have actually bring in so much money.

''You know... You should better confess. You can't get out of this anymore.''

''I didn't sell off these girls.''

And now it was enough for Kate to take. She shove all the files off the table, leaning above it.

''You're seriously trying to tell me more lies?! You even were willing to sell off your own daughter!''

''Like I said, I didn't sell off these girls! I only kidnapped them.''

_Oh, so that's what he meant... _

With a slight bad conscience Kate sat down again.

''Tell me everything.''

Judo looked to the ground to all those files.

''After I married my first wife Layla, I met this man. He had a great offer for me how I could earn a lot of money for really not much work. I listened to him... At the beginning I was really unsure of what to do but in the end I was willing to do it. I received a file about a girl every week. She was my target and I had to kidnap her. Then I had to bring them to Chicago where they were held captive until they were sold off.''

Kate listened carefully, trying to put all the unknown pieces Natsu wasn't aware of into the story he told her. And it matched, perfectly.

''After some time my wife got suspicious and found out something. That's why I killed her. I met my other wife, Miranda in the organization, we often worked together. And we also planned the car accident for my wife together... You had to move from time to time. The organization wanted it like that, that's why we moved to Oakland in Mississippi. They told us to move there.''

''You really went so far and killed your wife...''

''It was a necessity. Nothing but a collateral damage.''

''So breaking your daughters heart was also collateral damage?!''

Kate couldn't believe that she was talking with such a heartless and disgusting man. If she could she would love to just run away right now.

''More or less. I knew I had to sell her off as well, some time.''

Kate's eyes widened at the indifference he said that. How could a father do something like that?

''That's why I came up with that story that I wanted her to attend another school in Chicago. I just had to get her there and the rest would be taken care of from the organization. She would have been held captive until she turns 18 and then she would have been sold off. And all of this would have worked perfectly if my daughter wouldn't have been so damn curious and found that file.''

''You're really not caring about her, are you?''

''Tsk. Why should I? She has only caused trouble for me over all these years.''

Kate only shook her head. She first thought about telling him that her daughter got kidnapped and would probably die if they wouldn't find her anytime soon. But then again, she would only receive a comment that he wouldn't care anyway. And her theory that someone working under her father kidnapped the two was also confirmed wrong since her father just confessed everything and it would be very unlikely to do so when he would still want to do something with his daughter. Because now he knew that he wouldn't leave this building anytime soon.

''Mr. Heartfilia I am arresting you for several kidnappings and-''

They heard some lout screams on the floor and then the door had been opened.

''Wait, you can't get in there!''

Kate was pretty surprised to see the young man with the black hair, one of Natsu's and Lucy's friends, standing in the room, out of his breath.

''I need to talk to you.''

Grrrr... I know I am late.

I was ill and I know that's not an excuse that I didn't update. :/

There are probably a lot of mistakes in here, since I forgot one chapter (this one) and had to write that first before I publish the others.

I apologize for that but I am still ill and really tired but I wanted you all to at least get a new chapter :3

So I will rewrite this tomorrow when I hopefully feel better ;)

So good night and I hope you like it :3

Bye :*


	29. Chapter 29 - Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Chapter 29 – Torture_

Natsu screamed out in pain yet again when Sting rammed the little knife into his leg after the thousands time. Or at least that's what it felt like.

''Now, now, Natsu. I don't remember you being so pussy like.''

Sting stood in front of him a big smirk on his face. Oh if Natsu would be free from these chains, practically gluing him to the chair he was sitting on he would probably kill Sting.

Sting sent Lucy away a few hours ago. Natsu was actually happy so she didn't has to see this anymore and Sting didn't hurt her. But at the same time he was nervous because he had no idea what was happening to her right now.

''Where is Lucy?''

Sting snarled at that. Sighing he sat down on the chair in front of him.

''You know how often you've been asking me that?''

Natsu grimaced a bit.

''I never receive a proper answer.''

''Oh, right~ Neathan!''

Sting waved his hand to the man who stood close to the door. Natsu had no idea what Sting wanted to do but he hated having even asked for it.

Lucy squeaked when Neathan roughly pulled her in the room, pushing her down to the ground in front of Natsu and Sting.

''Tsk. Not so coarse. I still need her. And you will have got enough time later for that.''

When Natsu saw Sting smirking down at her like that he wriggled in his seat, trying to free himself.

''You don't dare touch her again!''

Sting was already kneeling next to the whimpering girl on the ground. She was just like Natsu tight up, making it hard for her to even move the slightest bit.

Natsu couldn't make out any injuries, gladly. If she would be hurt like he was he would defiantly kill Sting after all of this.

Sting looked up at Natsu and waited for his reaction when he started to stroke Lucy's cheek. The girl turned her head away from him, trying desperately to not feel his hands on her body.

But Sting couldn't quite stop when she reacted like that and when he also saw Natsu only getting pissed at him for touching her face, he knew how he could make him lose control.

His hand slipped further down her body. Lucy's eyes widening in alarm when he neared her chest.

''Sting! You sick son of a bitch!''

Lucy screeched in shock when Sting groped her breast like he would own them.

''Let me go!'' She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, failing miserably when he just pushed her down onto her back again. He smiled down at her with a devilishly glint in his eyes.

''Yeah, this defiantly will be fun.''

The girl beneath him kicked out her legs, moved from side to side to get him off her but nothing worked.

''Hey, calm down.'' He leaned down to her ear and nibbled at her earlobe, earning only a disgusted growl from Lucy.

Natsu took his chance since Sting was to busy with Lucy to recognize something. He pulled back his leg and kicked it forward, hitting Stings head so hard that he stumbled off Lucy.

The girl robbed her way over to Natsu, trying to stand up.

A hand grabbed her from behind, shocking Lucy. Sting pushed her back against his chest, his arm around her cleavage.

''You shouldn't have done that Natsu.''

Natsu gritted his teeth when he saw Stings hand getting dangerously close to the beginning of Lucy's top.

''Stop it, Sting!''

''But I like this game.''

And then he slipped his hand inside, making Lucy squeeze her eyes and turn her head away from his.

''You made me mad Natsu.''

Lucy let out a little cry when he went even under her bra.

''Don't.'' Natsu couldn't believe how his own voice sounded. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away when Sting touched her like that and he even pushed his hips against her from behind. It made him feel something beyond madness.

''Please... Stop.''

He couldn't hear it. It tore him apart. All the silent cries she tried to suppress to stand strong in front of him. He hated it. And he wasn't able to stop it.

He wasn't able to do something.

Sting stopped after a few minutes, when Lucy was only crying, no end in sight. She was shaking in his arms and Sting actually liked that. Like this he could prepare her for what would happen later. But before that he had to let Neathan do some other things with her.

''Neathan, get her to _that _room and do what I told you.'' The man nodded and lifted Lucy of the ground with one hand. Then he dragged her out.

''What are you planning Sting?''

Natsu looked up, fury the only thing in his eyes.

''Listen and find out.''

Natsu was confused by his action. But then Sting placed a little loudspeaker onto the table.

After a some more minutes which seemed to be an eternity to Natsu, he turned it on. Natsu's heart stopped for a moment when he heard the death-cry from Lucy. Her voice sounded so far different from her normal self. She was suffering, she was scared. And Natsu was bound to this stupid chair. She couldn't prevent it. He couldn't prevent her getting hurt like that and only that thought made his chest ache in pain.

After some seconds he only heard her whimper and also whisper. Whispering that he, probably the man who dragged her out, should stop with whatever he was doing.

And then again, the room was filled with the loud and hoarse scream from Lucy.

''Stop!'' Natsu leaned forward, forgetting that he was wrapped in chains which were now tightly pressing against his chest.

Sting laughed evilly when yet another scream filled the room.

''Sting! What are you doing with her?!''

''Me? But Natsu, I'm standing right here.''

Anger took the better of Natsu when he heard Lucy beg for the man to stop. Natsu could hear how a iron like thing was unfolded, probably knife, and how it was sharpened with another knife.

''No, no, please don't!'' Natsu gritted his teeth when he heard Lucy desperately trying to get away. Something was kicked out of the way, a loud noise told Natsu how something shattered into thousand pieces.

He heard how something was sliced. And again Lucy started to scream, this time in pain and horror, telling Natsu that it was probably _her_ that has got sliced.

''Stop it! Please, I beg you Sting!''

Sting was just laughing at his obvious despair. This is what he wanted. Those few injuries on Lucy's wonderful body wouldn't bother him later but this face, this despair which was written on Natsu's features was what he wanted to see all the time.

''Haha. This is so much fun!''

Natsu didn't know how long this was going but every time he heard her scream it felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped off. He wasn't able to imagine the pain she must feel right now.

Compared to the pain he felt before... His pain had been nothing. All of this... He wanted to protect her from this... he wanted to get her as far away from this world in which he knew she wasn't able to survive. To get her away from all the danger and violence. He wanted to be there for her, make her feel safe.

But he couldn't. And that was something he would never be able to undo. He wasn't able to take her pain away. He wasn't able to take away the feelings she had when Sting was close to her... He couldn't protect her.

''Natsu... You know. There's something I was wondering about.''

Natsu lazily lifted his head. His eyes were unconsecrated, not really caring where he was looking.

''You and Lucy... How close have you become?''

Natsu wasn't able to answer to that. He actually thought that Sting would know how close the two were. Why did he want to know anyway? What good would it do to him to know that the two were together? He would hurt her anyway... Natsu's heart started pounding faster at that thought. He would try to do the same thing to Lucy as he tried to do to Yukino...

And that's when he snapped to the fact Sting was implying.

''You wouldn't-''  
''So I guess not _that _close.''

Sting left for the door, making Natsu only try to free himself from that chair again.

''Sting! Don't! Don't do that to her!''

''That will be even more fun!''

And then he closed the door.

-o.O.o-

Lucy started to feel her legs again. They went limp after some time. This man had non stopped stabbed knifes into her legs. Lucy still remembered how much it hurt at first and then slowly she started to lose the feeling in her legs. Those cuts would probably leave scars. Why did he hurt her like that in the first place? She remembered that Natsu told her that Sting would probably hurt her but she actually thought that he would hurt her in another way. She was prepared for that but for physical pain... She never thought that it would hurt that much. Now she understood the pain Natsu must have felt and would probably still feel right now since she had o idea where he was.

She recognized one thing in the dark room she was in though. Her legs were wrapped up in bandages and she had a few band aids on the most critical scratches and bruises she received during the torture she had to go through. Did Sting seriously thought that if he would care about her injuries that she would forgive him? Oh how much she hated him. And she was pretty scared right now at her thoughts because she actually never thought that she would feel like it... But she really wanted Sting to die.

She wanted him to suffer as much as they as did for everything he did to them. How could a human be so inhuman and act so out of his own kind. But then again Lucy had to remember that this world was cruel. There were always people hurting other people and causing them pain.

Lucy heard the lock of the door being unlocked. She needed a few minutes to get used to the light which invaded the room when the door was opened. She saw someone stumbling inside and falling to the ground. She heard the person moan slightly when he tried to stand up and she recognized his voice directly.

''Natsu?''

–-

Nyaaa, sorry for all the hurting. I don't wanna make my two bibis cry there but I needed to bring in that:/

Hope you liked it anyway :3

Thank you and bye:*


	30. Chapter 30 - Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Note: There has been an important change in chapter 28 at the very beginning so if you have read that chapter already until now, please read the first lines again ;) **

**If you started reading this story after chapter 30 has already been released this shouldn't bother you :D **

**Enjoy :***

–-

_Chapter 30 – Relief_

''Natsu?'' The girl asked again, her voice sounded almost like a whisper. Natsu looked up in disbelieve. He thought that Sting would hide her from him, not just showing her to him. But when he thought about it, it made perfectly sense.

Now he could see her one more time before he would take her away from him. He slowly crawled forward, since his hands were tied together behind his back and his injuries were really hurting. Then he leaned against the iron bars.

Lucy seemed to be the same. Her hands were also behind her back, she looked pale. Natsu gritted his teeth at the thought that she just was in this mess because of him.

''Hey, Natsu?''

He looked up and saw her also crawling to the bars which separated them. When she reached them she tried to lean against _him _but she only felt the cold iron on her skin. She saw all of his cuts and bruises he must have received before Sting also brought her into that room. She had to smile a bit when she saw that he had his normal hair color again.

''I... I want to thank you... For sticking through this with me.''

''Lucy...'' He couldn't believe that she actually started to thank him now.

Then she looked up and met his eyes, hers already wet from the tears which were now running down her face, his shining with regret and guilt.

''I want to thank you for staying with me all this time and helping me when I needed it the most...''

''Don't...'' Natsu whispered against her hair when he leaned forward. She was shaking. He couldn't hear her thanking him when all of this was obviously his fault.

''And... I want to thank you for...'' She nudged his head with hers so he would look at her. Then she smiled a bit.

''I wanna thank you for loving me.''

It was enough for him to break down this time. He never showed her his vulnerable side but right now he didn't care. His tears left his eyes and he was sobbing slightly.

''I'm so sorry, Lucy... I... I know I promised I wouldn't let something happen to you but still... I couldn't keep that promise...''

Lucy shook her head with a smile. ''But you did everything you could. I should apologize for having dragged you into this...''

There was silence between them for a moment. All you could hear were Natsu's silent cries.

''You know...'' When she started he looked up at her. He saw her looking at the ceiling, smiling, her face wearing a slight pink tone.

''I always wonder how it would be if we had met under different circumstances.''

And then she looked at him, facing him, boring her eyes into his.

''I mean... We could have met 'normally', get to know each other, fall in love... And then we would have grown old together... And...''

''We met under 'normal' circumstances, you stupid.''

That made her smile a bit. ''True...''

She sighed heavily and snuggled against the bars, trying to feel at least a bit from him.

''But maybe... If I wouldn't have find that file then everything would be different now...''

Natsu looked down at her, hating it that she was kind of blaming herself for it. It was for the better that she found it. Because only through that the two grew so close.

''If you wouldn't have find it... We might not be together right now... And if so... You'd just be away someday and I wouldn't know why...''

He heard her laugh slightly.

''Lucy?''

''Yeah.''

''I really love you. I will always. Don't forget that.''

She nodded against him, trying to suppress her tears.

''I know... And I won't.''

She lifted her head and looked at him, nothing in her eyes but love.

''I love you, too.''

This was their last moment together and Natsu knew that she was just acting like she wasn't nervous at all. Both of them knew exactly what Sting would do when he comes and gets her. But she was just smiling, smiling for _him_.

He wanted to say it again, that he was sorry for dragging her into this, that nothing he would say now would change it but that she should know that he was with her. But he couldn't, because he knew if he would do that now... She would brake.

''Natsu... Smile.''

A bit shocked he looked up.

''W-What?''

''I want you to smile.''

Natsu kept her gaze and looked into her eyes. Why would she want him to smile right now? There was no reason to smile.

''Lucy... I, I can't.''

The girl leaned forward, trying to lean her forehead against his.

''Please, Natsu. Let me see your smile one more time.''

He wanted to. He wanted to show her his smile for the last time. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He leaned down, wanting to feel her lips for the last time, wanting to show her how much he loved her.

Lucy waited for his lips when she recognized what he wanted to do. Then she heard him snicker.

''Those bars are in the way.''

Lucy opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her. Even if it was a forced smile, he did it. For _her_.

''You're such an idiot.''

''But you love this idiot.''

Now she smiled, too. He really knew, even if it was just a little thing, how to make her smile.

''Yeah.''

Lucy leaned forward again when they heard the lock to the door being opened.

''Natsu. When this is over... Let's do a sleep-over again. This time with Levi and Gejeel together.''

Both were aware that this would never be over and if it was over... One of them wouldn't be here anymore. Or worse, both were gone forever.

But still Natsu showed her a little smile.

''That sounds good.''

She felt an arm wrapping around hers tightly and lifting her up. Only that made Natsu furious and he tried to stand up.

''Sting! Please! Don't do this!''

''Calm down, Natsu. I will take good care of her.''

During he said that he leaned down and ran his nose through her hair, making Lucy back away slightly.

''Sting!'' Natsu couldn't see it. He couldn't see how he touched her and the incredible uncomfortable expression she wore when he was close to her.

Sting dragged Lucy out of the room, ignoring Natsu's screams and his begging. When the door closed Natsu slipped to the ground. He couldn't believe that this was happening. _This_ was what he wanted Lucy to protect from. Why wasn't he able to?

He was well aware that Sting would probably kill him alter since he had no worth for him anymore but Natsu only cared about the fact that Lucy would feel so much more pain in the next hours.

He fell forward, his head hitting the cold stone beneath him. He did not care the slightest, even when he recognized that his side started bleeding a bit.

Natsu was just laying there, slowly closing his eyes. He wanted to stand up and get out of here, getting Lucy and ran away again.

Though they were kinda fighting for their life some times, he couldn't deny that they also had good times. He remembered giving her the driving lessons, he would never forget the desperate face she made at the beginning and then how it changed to this proud smile when she was able to start the car.

He would never forget the genuine smile she gave him every time he did or said something which would make her feel better. He would never forget her pretty face after the first 'night' they spent together at Romeo's house. Natsu had to smile a bit when he remembered how she actually jumped down from the roof of the library. She was just crazy.

Tears rolled down his face when he recognized that he was close on losing consciousness.

_I'm sorry, Lucy..._

–-o.O.-

Sting dragged Lucy down the floor, his grip on her arm only tightening with every step he took.

''You're hurting me.'' Lucy was more than pissed. She was still struggling to stand straight and now she had to keep up with Stings pace, her legs not very pleased with that. Right now she gave a damn about what he would do to her. He separated her from Natsu forever. Natsu would die after this and she doubted that even if Sting would spare her life that she could call herself alive after it.

Sting stopped abruptly and pushed her against the wall.

''You're pretty ungrateful. I grant you with this a life with a lot of money and a man like me. You should be more happy.''

''I don't want a life with money and especially not _you_!''

That made Sting so angry that he pushed her more against the wall, using so much force that Lucy had problems breathing.

''Don't tell me you want a life with _him_.''

''I would rather die than living without him!''

After that Sting waited a bit. Her expression didn't change a bit. He hated it. She looked so strong right now, like she was completely indifferent about what would happen with her.

''Fine. I'll make sure your wish comes true.''

Lucy knew exactly that he didn't mean the part with living together with Natsu.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

''But first, I will have a bit fun with you.''

–-o.O.-

There was a slight light. He could feel someone next to him and calling his name.

_Lucy? _

No the voice sounded older than her, and a bit stronger, a bit harsh.

There was someone else, next to him on the other side.

Someone lifted his eyelids and a bright light flashed into his eye.

Natsu groaned a bit when someone tried to sit him up.

''He seems to be fine. His injuries are bad but he will make it.''

He heard the woman sigh. Something comfortable was beneath him when he was lowered down again. _A pillow? _Natsu wanted to stand up and see who was here with him in this room, see if _she _was here.

When he tried to sit up the woman spoke again.

''Natsu, lay down. You can't stand up.''

Slowly Natsu opened his eyes and saw Kate Morgan sit next to him.

_Thank god, they're here..._

He had no idea how they found them and he did not care. He was just happy that they were here now. He didn't know for how long he was out but when he turned around he couldn't see what he hoped to see.

When he stood up he groaned again in pain and clutched his side.

''Natsu, you-''

''Where is she?!''

After two seconds Natsu fell forward, making two nurses steady him and help him sit properly.

''I... I'm fine. Kate where is she?!''

The detective crossed her arms over her chest.

''How rude of you. You can't just call me by my first name.''

''I don't care! Just tell me where she is!'' Natsu wasn't able to hold back. Did they find her? Or did Sting bring her away from here?

With gritted teeth, the teen tried to stand up again.

''Natsu.'' Kate pushed him down again.

''The others are searching for her right now. She will be fine.''

Her eyes softened when she saw the slightest relief on Natsu's face. But then he seemed to tense up again.

''How did you find us?''

Kate looked at him and leaned against the iron bars.

_Flashback_

_''I need to talk to you.''_

_Kate stood there stunned that there was someone else as stubborn as Natsu. Guess that was the reason they were so good friends. _

_''What is it?''_

_Another agent came into the room._

_''Detective, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but-''_

_''It's okay. Please take care of Mr. Heartfilia.''_

_Kate walked over to Gray and left the room with him. _

_On the floor she turned around and faced him. He was completely done. His chest heaved in an unnatural way and he was sweating slightly. _

_''So, what is it?''_

_Gray took one big breath and then he bore his eyes into the eyes of the detective._

_''We think we know who kidnapped Lucy and Natsu.''_

_At that Kate took one step back. How could they know about Portaloona. It was an incredible hard to find organization, working underground most of the time. _

_''Err... I'm not quiet sure if I can follow you...''_

_''It's an old friend of Natsu. Natsu told us that he was obsessed with Lucy and since Natsu took Lucy and ran away with her it could be possible that this guy followed them to get Lucy.''_

_Kate remembered Natsu talking about one of his old friends who tried to get Lucy back at the harbor where two subordinates from Portaloona were killed... Kate put it fast together. This guy who Natsu talked about and his friend was talking about right now, he was in Portaloona._

_''Do you have got a name?''_

_Gray nodded. ''Sting Eucliffe.''_

_Kate nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. _

_''Thank you. That's a lot of help. I promise I'll do everything to find them.''_

_''What are you gonna do now?''_

_Not wanting the boy to know, she only smiled and passed him. But Gray didn't think about letting this questions go unanswered. He caught her wrist. _

_''What are you gonna do now?''_

_Kate sighed and turned around to face him again. _

_''Do you think that he has his mobile phone with him?''_

_Gray only shook his head, knowing that Sting must be smarter than that._

_''Then it could be difficult.''_

_''What about residences?''_

_Kate looked up a bit surprised. _

_''What do you mean?''_

_''I mean, old buildings or factories, when they're not registered they will be torn off.''_

_The woman slowly recognized what Gray wanted to say. This boy was smarter than he looked. _

_''Will you help me?''_

_Gray nodded, since he knew at least some of people Sting had contact with. They strolled over to Kate's office and searched through all the files again she pulled off for the search for Natsu and Lucy._

_End of Flashback_

''That's how we found you.'' Kate finished and looked at the boy again.

Natsu wasn't able to sort his feelings at the moment. The others knew everything? And they helped them so much... When they were out of this mess he had to make sure to thank them properly. But something else worried Natsu. All of that must have taken it's time.

''When did you come here?''

Kate looked around a bit. ''I think we found you half an hour ago.''

That was worse than Natsu expected. He had no idea how long he was out and with that half an hour plus... There was no way Sting didn't do something to her already.

With a silent curse, Natsu took all of his strength and stood up. Kate watched him shocked when he started to run down the long floor, her colleagues already ran down the moment they found Natsu to find Lucy. Kate had to confirm herself that the boy laying on the ground was Natsu, since she had no idea that his hair was actually pink.

But she couldn't care about that now, when she saw that the boy was already out of her sight.

''Natsu, wait!''

But he didn't listen to her and just went on.

_I have to find her._

-o.O.o-

''Ah!'' Lucy squeaked when Sting threw her onto the bed and settled on top of her. He already got rid of her clothes and now she was only in her underwear. The boy above her eyed her hungrily.

Then he laughed.

''I can't believe that Natsu hasn't slept with you yet.''

He leaned down, pinning Lucy's hands above her head and licked down her neck, making her squirm uncomfortable.

''It must have been hard for him to control himself.''

Lucy took all her willpower and spit into his face.

''Not every man is such a perverted ass like you!''

''Lucy... You know, you're really making me angry.''

Lucy's eyes hardened. She struggled against him when he slammed his hips into hers and laughed evilly.

''I'll make sure that you'll never forget this!''

His head dipped down again and his tongue danced over her flesh, earning sniffs from the girl beneath him.

She tried to fight him, tried to get away from him. But he was stronger and she knew that. His one hand still held her arms over her head and his other hand slowly reached down to her chest.

''Don't, please!''

He reached her bra and tried to pull it off slowly when Lucy tried to roll away from him. And that's when he did it.

Lucy's eyes snapped open from the feeling she had when his lips were tightly pressed against hers. His whole body was pressing her down on the mattress. There was nothing she could do. And she felt so bad for it. Another man was kissing her and although she knew that Natsu would know that she never wanted it... It didn't changed the fact that she had been kissed, not from Natsu.

That's what was needed to let Lucy's tears leave her eyes. That's everything it took to make her shake so violently that Sting above her only laughed when he stopped kissing her.

''You're so fucking cute, Lucy.'' He leaned down again and trailed his tongue over the part of her chest her bra wasn't covering.

''And you're gonna be mine.''

''No!'' Lucy tried to slap him, to kick him, to do anything what would make him stop... But he dominated her in both strength and willpower. Not that she wanted what he was doing to her but his desire to do so was even stronger than her will to get away from him.

She wasn't ready for it. She thought she was since she would never see Natsu again and die after this anyway. She thought that she just pretends not to care so maybe she really wouldn't care in the end... But she wasn't ready.

When Sting reached her panties and wanted to pull them down she heard a voice.

''Stop right there.''

Both teens haven't heard the door being slammed open, neither did they hear how a man directed a gun at Stings head. Lucy was to concentrated on pushing Sting away and Sting had all of his attention on the girl. It was luck for the FBI that there was no one else in the room.

Lucy's tears didn't stop, but the fresh tears which were running down her face now were tears of happiness. She couldn't describe just how relieved she was at that moment when one of the FBI agents pulled Sting off her body and two others came to sit her up and inspect her on further injuries.

And all she could do was cry and smile through her tears. Then she snapped to the realization that if the FBI was here that they might have found Natsu and he was fine. But she needed to see it. She needed to see _him_.

One of the FBI agents gave her his jacket which she gladly took since she didn't want to run through this whole building only in her underwear.

She was running as fast as her legs would allow her to run since they were still wrapped up in those bandages. They hurt, but she could care less. She still knew the way from the little 'cell' she had been in to the room where Sting wanted to assault her just now.

The desire to see Natsu right now had never been stronger inside of her. Everything, her pain, her fear, her sadness washed away the moment she knew that there was hope. Hope that the two could be together now without further complications.

When she rounded the next corner she bumped into someone.

-o.O.-

Natsu was running down this stupid floor so fast he never knew he was able to run so fast. But anyway... How long was this stupid floor?

He only wished for one thing. That he would find Lucy in time. He was praying that Sting hadn't done what he told him before. If Natsu was too late he would never forgive himself.

If he gave Sting the chance to touch her he wasn't worth being loved from her, or being called her boyfriend.

When he ran around a corner, he had to actually grip the wall to not fall. He was to fast to run around it without losing his balance.

But something stopped his run. Someone was as crazy as him and ran around that corner at an incredible speed. They crashed together, Natsu being slightly stronger caught the person before she fell to the ground.

And when he recognized that it felt familiar holding this person he looked down at her.

Completely taken back that it was actually Lucy, his tears just fell down when he saw her as well tearful eyes.

He still had his arms around her waist and saw her reaching up her hands and place them on his cheeks, tenderly running her fingertips over his skin. Her cheeks were red and puffy from her crying.

''Natsu...'' The girl chocked out, not believing that he was fine and also running around like an idiot, searching for her.

But he couldn't answer. His voice would betray him. So he just did what he felt like doing. He roughly but still tenderly crashed her against his chest, holding her so tight that she first thought she would brake.

But then she didn't really care when he lifted her off the ground a bit and swirled them around a few times, like a father would do with his daughter.

She was smiling into his hair, happy that it was back to its original color. When they stopped turning, he lowered her carefully. They both stumbled a bit and he leaned against the wall, giving them both the support they needed. She reached her head up, full of joy, wanting to kiss him. She was fast not wanting anything to stop her. But he held her back, taking her hands into his.

''Hey... Wait, Lucy... You're shaking.''

She had been shaking through this whole time, making even Natsu shake along slightly. Lucy on the other hand, wanting to kiss him so badly that she herself didn't recognize that she was indeed shaking to an incredible extend.

''Did he do something?'' The girl in front of Natsu was first a bit taken back at how his voice sounded. She wanted to answer but he didn't recognize that.

''Lucy, did Sting do something to you?!''

He was desperate. The jacket she wore was from the FBI, so they found her. But it was open and he saw that she was only in her underwear, a bad sign for Natsu.

But then Lucy only smiled and looked up to Natsu.

''I love you!'' And that took him back. Before he could answer something she had already pressed her lips against his, tenderly and full of love.

''Only you.'' Was what she whispered against them when she pulled away slightly and then directly kissed him again.

And this time he eased to her touch and pulled her closer to his chest, his one hand tightly wrapped around her hands the other one in her hair. He felt it through her kiss. The way she acted, he was sure that Sting was't able to do what he wanted to do.

''He did nothing, right?'' Lucy felt his tears on her skin right between her shoulder and neck where he rested his head after their long reunion kiss.

''No, I'm fine.'' At his sigh she felt just how relieved he was. She knew he would have never forgiven himself if Sting hurt her in that way, although Lucy would have never blamed Natsu.

She lifted his head off her shoulder and made him look at her.

''Let's go home.''

''Yeah.'' He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

-o.O.-

The two teens were lead to the medical team after Kate found them on the floor. Natsu's injuries still had to be treated properly and Lucy had to go to a check up to let her legs get a proper treatment.

Kate was pretty happy that she found those two alive and well. When she saw Sting getting ready to be brought to the FBI area she walked up to her partner, mentioning him to let her talk to him.

''Sting Eucliffe, I assume?''

Sting only looked away.

''You did some pretty bad things there.''

''It would have perfectly worked if I would have paid better attention to this one FBI agent who survived a few more minutes. Guess I should have killed him myself.''

He was roughly pushed against the car when Kate couldn't take it any longer.

''You can be lucky that I don't kill you right now.''

He only smirked at that.

''I know you can't. You would lose your job.''

''That's not the reason. Trust me... I don't care about this job that much that I would back down if I can kill the person who killed my friends.''

''Eh, really? Then what's the reason?''

Kate let go of him and forced him into the car. Then she leaned down and whispered.

''You will help me find Portaloona.''

–-

Yippiiieeee :3

So... Now I'm thinking about doing a sequel or just wrapping this all up in one story:D

There will be, I guess, two more chapters... And if I'm not doing a sequel of course more chapters xD

Hope you enjoyed it so far and thank you all for supporting this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I also appreciate all the reviews you left for me, they always kept me going ;D

Thank you all so much :**

Bye:*


	31. Chapter 31 - First kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

_Chapter 31 – First kiss_

Natsu was pretty confused when he saw Kate handling Sting like that. There was something in her eyes he knew to well from Lucy's eyes.

Anger. Hate. Determination.

Lucy didn't talk that often about her 'bad' feelings or how she would describe them. She only showed Natsu the feelings she wanted him to see. But he knew better what she was hiding if she wanted that or not. He was well aware of her feelings by the time.

He looked over to the ambulance where Lucy was being taken care of. He couldn't see her face but he saw her legs which were now freed from the bandages. They looked terrible. Blood was dripping from them, they were covered in cuts. Natsu's fists cramped at his sides what he didn't recognize until he felt a nurse take his hands and look at them for also further check up.

He was still at the bigger ambulance, all of his injuries being taken care of. He wanted to go over to her and take her in his arms, just staying by her side. But the people around him here wouldn't let him since he was to 'wounded' to walk or move that much. Emphasizing that the distance between the two cars were actually just a few meters.

Natsu couldn't understand why they wouldn't let him see her. Okay, he could see her but not like that. He didn't want to see her back facing him, he wanted to look into her eyes. To feel the warmth of her body next to him. To see the joy and love in her eyes, the same look she had when they bumped into each other on the floor, happy that both were save.

At that moment he wasn't able to tell her everything, he wasn't able to say anything, except of asking her if Sting was able to do what he wanted to do. And she only told him that she loved him. Natsu's mouth twitched up a bit when he thought about the completely dumb folded face she made when she recognized that she bumped into him there on the floor and how her look changed in that short amount of time from confusion to pure love and relief.

Around them a lot of people were running around, FBI agents leading away a lot of people from Portaloona, police officers interrogating them. Nurses ran from one car to the other, getting things or replacing items. It was a hectic sight, making Natsu feel only more nervous than he already did.

''Can you turn your head a bit to the side?'' The sound of the noise was calm and soft, relaxing him a bit. Natsu did as he was told and then the young woman started wrapping bandages around his head, adding an aid band at his laceration. Sighing the boy leaned against the door of the car, relieved that everything was over now.

The nurses left him alone, giving him time and space to recover so he would be able to 'survive' the car drive back to the office from the FBI. Natsu closed his eyes for a while, relaxing when he felt the pain subsiding. He sure was tired, he wouldn't deny that. But he wasn't able to think about sleeping at that moment when he felt this soft and delicate hand on his shoulder.

''Lucy...'' It was a breath, nothing more when he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him, though her legs were shaking slightly. She must have really fought back her pain. He heard her scream when she was in that room with the man. He heard her crying and her begging. But until now she didn't mention it, not once. And he wouldn't force her to talk to him about it.

She was fine, for most of the parts. She was smiling at him with this shy but still strong smile which was saying 'don't worry about it, I'm fine.'

He tugged at her arm and pulled her onto the trunk area of the ambulance. She had to sit he could tell that her legs were hurting and burden them like that wouldn't help.

They both didn't say something. They were just sitting there, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close to his chest, holding on to her hand with his free hand.

That was all they needed. Only taking in the security from the other one. Only taking in that they were both fine. They both knew that they still had to face a few things when they were back at the office, starting with all the paper work following to the probably hardest thing for her. She had to face her father.

And even if Kate would tell her that she didn't has to, he still knew that she would say that she w_anted _to. She would force herself tot his and even if he hated it, he wouldn't tell her to not do it. He knew she needed to face him this last time and leave it behind her. Or at least that's what he hoped for. Natsu didn't want her to think about it that much longer. Sure, what her father did was irresponsible and without a doubt he had to be punished for it. But Natsu also knew that he was still her father and she wouldn't just hate him.

Deep inside, and Natsu was sure of it, Lucy was still holding on to this little feeling that her father hasn't done anything from all of this. That he was innocent and just a victim of a very bad misunderstanding.

''Natsu?''

The boys head turned a bit to the side when he heard her sweet and calm voice, still sounding a bit insecure.

''Hm?''

''What are you thinking about?''

His mouth twitched up slightly, not realizing that she knew exactly that he was deep in thought.

Smiling he kissed the top of her head and whispered in her hair, making the girl shiver slightly.

''I love you, too.''

Lucy wanted to pull away and look into his eyes, being slightly confused by the little word 'too' which he added at the end. But then she remembered that on the floor she didn't give him a chance to answer to her statement. And hell, she knew that he loved her. He showed her that more than just one time and even if he would have never said it our aloud, when he looked at her she could tell that he deeply cared for her.

Slowly she leaned her head back on his shoulder when she felt resistance from his hand as she wanted to pull away.

She sighed audible blowing her warm breath against his skin of the neck.

''Seriously...''

''What?''

''You're incredible...''

She felt his chest vibrating from his chuckle and that her body had been pressed against his more, another arm now also wrapping around her.

''I know.''

-o.O.o-

The drive back to the FBI office took way to long and it bored the hell out of Natsu. He had no idea what it was but all kind of different feelings welled up inside of him. He hated long car drives he had to admit but he had not the slightest idea on why this stupid ride took so long since the way here felt way shorter.

Anyway he was happy and relieved that they were driving back now, to a place he knew both of them were safe. He looked to the other side of the car and caught Lucy watching out of the window with a distant look in her eyes. He knew better that she was getting nervous, every meter this car was driving brought her closer to her father and the unavoidable meeting with him.

But she wanted it. She told him a few minutes ago that she needed to face him one last time so that she was able to say goodbye, _forever_.

Sighing, he leaned back against his seat and also watched the passing landscapes. She wouldn't talk to him right now and it was kind of good just to sit there and do nothing except from holding each others hands.

-o.O.o-

Kate lead the two to another entrance at the back of the building. She didn't want any further complication so she chose the most safe way.

She went forward, followed by Lucy and then Natsu who was close behind the blond girl. What Natsu actually wanted to avoid was letting Lucy see Sting one more time but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side because when they exit the car, Sting was being lead away by two FBI agents, passing Lucy and Natsu at the same time.

Natsu saw Lucy tensing up when Sting passed her, not much space between them. Sting glanced up and looked at her, a slight glint of hunger in his eyes what made Natsu's anger rise even more.

When he saw Sting pursing his lips at Lucy and the way she looked down to the ground, guilt in her eyes he was confused.

He knew Lucy would tell him everything sooner or later but if something really happened between her and Sting she would have told him right away on that floor when he asked often enough id Sting did something to her.

But there she didn't answer... She only told him that she was fine and he did nothing. But her acting right now was off. When she passed Natsu after Kate called for both teens, he caught her upper arm and turned her midway.

''Natsu?''

But she avoided his eyes, knowing from the intense glare he gave her that he was well aware by now that something happened. Hell, she wanted to tell him but she still felt guilty for what happened and it was just not easy to talk about it.

''You were lying.''

That tore at her heart slightly. Why could he always tell? Lucy looked away not being able to look into his eyes. She knew she would face eyes full of curiosity, hurt, pain and maybe even hatred?

She couldn't tell and she didn't quiet have the urgency to find out.

''Lucy...'' Oh she hated it when he was doing that. Pulling her just slightly closer so their bodies almost touched, but yet just almost, then leaning down with his head a bit and breathing her name against the top of her head.

He would always do that when he knew she wouldn't talk unless he kinda forced her to.

She resisted slightly and rested her hand on his chest, pushing her body away from his in the meantime. Something that caught his attention. She would never do that.

He titled his head a bit and lifted her head so she looked right into his eyes.

''So he did something after all.''

''No... It's not like that...''  
''Why didn't you tell me?''

Ashamed the girl averted her eyes to the ground though he still held her head up.

''Luc-''

''It's not that easy, okay?!'' When her eyes met his the next time, his held an expression of surprise and her's were shining with determination.

''I just... I wanted to find the right time... Though I doubt that there is the right time for that.''

His hand on her arm tightened a bit. Did she has any idea on how much she was torturing him right now? Not knowing what exactly Sting did but having the knowledge that he defiantly did something what hurt her somehow.

''How far did he go?''

''God, Natsu, he wasn't able to do anything, the FBI found me in time.''

''Then why won't you talk to me?''

''I...'' How was she supposed to tell him? She felt so incredible guilty that she even gave Sting that chance to near her like that. It was her fault to begin with. But what bothered her the most was just that she felt like she cheated on Natsu since she wasn't strong enough to push Sting away after all.

The whole time she felt like some part of her wanted what he was doing to her... Like she craved for it. And that scared her. Not that she wanted it to be Sting, like hell she would wish something like that to happen with Sting but with Natsu... It was different. And even if it was just a tiny part somewhere deep inside of her, this feeling had been there and she couldn't deny it.

But she wasn't able to tell him. She wasn't able to be honest with him and she hated it.

''You... what?''

And he received no answer yet again, what made him angry he had to admit.

''Lucy, tell me what happened back there with him!''

''He kissed me!'' That took him by surprise. A kiss. That was all? That's why she was acting like that? He let out a relieved sigh after he heard the very hard confession from her side.

He had yet to find out why she was feeling so incredible guilty for it.

''That's all? He just kissed you?''

When she heard him snicker slightly anger shot through her veins.

''What do you mean with he _just kissed _you?!'' Now she untangled herself from him, glaring up at him.

''Natsu! It was horrible. Not only having another mans lips on mine it were his lips... and he forced it... and I... I couldn't push him away, neither could I stop him and I... It felt like I was cheating on you!''

And that's when it reached his brain. She wasn't feeling guilty that Sting kissed her, no, she was feeling guilty because of what she felt during and after the kiss. Not really thinking about how Sting hurt her with that, she was only thinking about what Natsu would think when she told him.

A soft smile tugged his lips upwards and he just pulled her forward in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

''That's what you've been worrying about?''

''I don't want to lose you.''

Again, he had to laugh slightly. She seriously thought that after everything they've been through that he would leave her when he finds out that Sting _forced _himself on her. He had expected the worst and now she was here crying a bit and apologizing for her _cheating _on him, though he never saw it like cheating.

''Lucy...'' He tugged at her hair making her look at him.

''You remember our first kiss?''

She nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

''What did you feel when I kissed you?''

She felt the heat rise after he asked that question. She clearly remembered the feelings she had there, and she would never forget them.

''I... I felt safe. And warm. And something tingled in my tummy. And every time we kiss now this tingly feeling would rise. It's simply... well, amazing?''

His mouth opened slightly, showing off his canines before he leaned down and sealed her lips with his.

''And what did you feel now?''

Her eyes were still closed, her face having a relaxed expression when she answered dreamily.

''Still tingly.''

''Good.''

''You're not mad?''

''No.''

After a short brake she opened her eyes, recognizing that he was still looking at her.

''I'm mad at him for doing that but not at you, Lucy.''

The girl only nodded her head, relief showing off clearly but she did not care. He should know how much this bothered her and he should also know that those were the right words for her right now. But he didn't tell her because he knew that he told her that because it was the truth.

''Are you two done now or what?''

The teens had their attention fast on the FBI agent behind them who had been waiting for them the whole time. Impatient Kate tapped her foot on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

When the two walked up into her direction, having a bright smile on both their faces and having their fingers intertwined made Kate just sigh and smile.

She lead them to the back door where they walked through a long floor until they reached a room.

In front of the door Kate waited a bit and then she turned around facing Natsu and Lucy.

''Lucy. You're father is behind this door. Do you really want to see him?''

Lucy felt Natsu's hand tightening around hers but she kept a stern look with Kate and nodded.

''Yes.''

''Very well then.''

Kate fumbled in her jacket for a key and unlocked the door.

''I can only give you ten minutes.''

Lucy nodded not being sure if her voice would betray her. She took a step forward but Natsu tugged at her hand.

''Should I...?''

''No, wait here.''

He didn't want her to face him alone. But on the other hand he knew that she needed to do this without him. Sighing he loosened his grip on her hand and felt her hand slip out of his.

The blond opened the door with a shaking hand and then she entered the room.

-o.O.o-

''Ahhh, I wanna see them now!'' Levi moaned out aloud as they waited for Kate to return, hopefully together with Natsu and Lucy. They were still in the room where Kate brought them after Gray told her what he knew. And they waited and waited but yet nothing happened.

They were sick of it. There was no guarantee that Kate found them in time and no guarantee that they were safe. And this was freaking them out.

''Calm down, Levi. I'm sure their fine and we will see them soon.''

Erza's words held truth. But also a glint of self-conviction.

They all knew that the chances of seeing both, well and alive again weren't that good but they still hoped and prayed that everything would turn out to be okay again.

Sighing Levi leaned back against the rest when the door opened and Natsu entered with an indifferent expression. At first Erza wanted to slap him, to beat him up for doing such a careless thing and getting Lucy involved with it. But then again, she knew now what actually happened or at least that's what she thought. So she just ran up to him and hugged him tightly, seeing all his scratches and his bandages which were still around his major wounds.

Gray came from behind Erza and just hugged them both so tight that Natsu first thought he would actually break into pieces. These injuries sure hurt as hell.

Both his friends released him fast when they hurt him grunt in disapproval on their body contact. They wanted to ask him a lot, to just let him explain everything in detail and if he was alright, mentally. But they would give him time.

Gajeel went up to him and they lazily slapped their hands together in mid air, both smiling slightly. Natsu's eyes traveled to the blue haired girl behind Gajeel and nodded once to imply that he says 'hello'.

Levi accepted and also nodded. She didn't want to overpower him with her next question since she had no idea what exactly happened but she needed to know it.

''Natsu.''

Said boy stopped in his tracks when Levi's voice reached his ears. He knew what would come now and he actually had no idea what was s bad about that question but he still had no idea what would happen after it.

Well, Lucy was safe, she was fine. But right now she was with her father and who could tell how she would be after that conversation.

And that's when Levi already asked.

''Where's Lucy?''

Ashamed about his weakness that he wanted to, needed to respect Lucy's wish about her talking alone with her father he looked to the ground, his fists tightening at his sides.

''She's with her father right now. Settling things... I guess.''

They all were aware of what Lucy's father did and Natsu didn't expect any other reaction from them as they did.

They were shocked if not even confused.

They knew how much Natsu loved Lucy and that he would do everything possible to avoid Lucy ever seeing her father again... And now she was supposed to be with him, alone?

That didn't seem to be very logical to them.

''Natsu. Are you okay with that?'' Erza's hand rested carefully on his shoulder when she saw the expression he wore. He was hurt.

Sighing, the boy sat down, looking to his folded hands which rested on his knees.

''I don't know.''

The four teens also sat down and waited for him to continue since non of them knew what exactly to say right now.

''I mean. I wanted her to stay away from her father. I wanted to protect her from him. And I didn't want her to have to see him again after all of this. But she told me that she wanted to talk to him, _alone_... So I... I mean, I have to respect that.''

He sighed yet again and leaned back with closed eyes.

''But I still hate it.''

Sorry for the long wait -_-  
After this there will be one more chapter, obviously :D  
Till then, stay tuned ;*

Love ya all :3


End file.
